


Something Else

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Something Else [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Age Difference, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Child abuse(slapping), Children angst, Cuddling, Cuddling&Kisses, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Chrissy, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Date, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Texting, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an older man falls head over heels for a young woman? Where does it lead? How will his children feel about her? What will his ex-wife do to her if she finds out? Is she really worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drury Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural nor do I own any of its affiliates. This was made purely for fun! I hope you enjoy.  
> Also, I do not see Misha and his lovely wife, Victoria splitting after thirteen years of marriage. Again, fiction. It's for fun!  
> My amazing friend Brandon gave me the name for the girl, I changed it a bit with it having a first name. (:

_It's not me, it's you. It's not me, it's you. It's not me, it's you_. The thought kept repeating itself in Chrissy's head as she walked towards the park. She was dressed for her normal morning jog, having an emotional war inside her mind. She found the bench she normally stretches at and was happy that it was empty around the park, save for a few runners. She sighed as she put her headphones in and started her routine stretches. She had just been dumped via text message and it was eating away at her, she stretched down touching her toes. She sighed, pulling her back length hair up into a ponytail and jogged in place for five seconds. She stepped onto the path and was immediately knocked over, landing on her back. She closed her eyes as a ripple of pain shot through her lower back as she landed on a flat rock. She gasped in surprise as a hot body landed on top of her but they braced their hands on either side of her head to avoid crushing her completely. Her eyes opened slowly and they were met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His face had 'sorry' written all over it. He leaned back helping her sit up as he sat on his knees.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way", Chrissy apologised. She looked at the man in front of her and he seemed to not have heard her.

  
"Are you okay?"He asked when she opened her mouth again. She closed her mouth, going over what he asked in her head. She nodded.

  
"I'm okay, I think. I don't feel like I'm hurt. I'm so sorry for getting in your way", she repeated. She stood up and leaned down, holding her hand down to him. He smiled and grasped her hand, letting her feel like she helped him up. In reality, he could have pulled her right back down.  
She seemed to realise who he was then and her eyes widened.

  
"Oh! Mr. Collins, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you, I uhm...I'll just leave you be", she said seeming to freak out. She turned on her heel and quickly jogged off, leaving a stunned man standing there. He stretched his legs quickly and jogged after, easily catching up. She was going a bit faster than a power walk. She didn't seem to notice him as she continued jogging, her breathing soft. He saw the biker ahead of them, but he noticed she hadn't noticed him as she turned to look at Misha. Her eyes widened and he quickly lunged at her, pushing her out of the way of the biker, and for the second time that day, Chrissy found herself on her back under the blue-eyed man.

  
"I'm sorry", she said with a flinch. He frowned and stood, helping her onto her feet. She flinched again and that's when he realised she was hurt this time.

  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked. He felt so unintelligent in that moment, he is the reason she got hurt and he had the bright idea to ask her what happened. It wasn't until she spoke to him that he broke out of his train of thought.

  
"I think I may have sprained my ankle", she said as she sat up. She went to walk to the bench but she limped mostly. He walked up behind her, putting a hand on her lower back to steady her.

  
"Let me take a look at it", he said as he helped her sit on the bench. He kneeled in front of her taking her ankle in his hands. He untied her shoe and pulled it off as carefully as he could. She was wearing black socks with blue polka dots on them. They were ankle socks so he wouldn't have take them off as he looked at her ankle. Sure enough, it was a sprain. It was swelling a bit. He looked up at her and she was watching him, her brown eyes curious.

  
"It is a sprain, but you should take it easy", he said. He eased her shoe back onto her foot and retied it for her. He stood and offered his hand to her, smiling when she took it. She stood and then tried walking when her ankle gave out on her, and sent her tumbling into him. He caught her around her waist and he heard a soft whimper. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he picked her up bridal style. Her noise of protest died in her throat when her eyes locked with his, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

  
"I'll call you a cab and they can take you home, you really shouldn't be on it more than necessary", he said as he started to walk.

  
"I live across the street", she said softly. He walked to the entrance of the park and looked around.

 

"Which, 'across the street' part do you live at?"He questioned politely. She pointed directly across the street and he crossed when the white man appeared in the little box. He walked into the lobby of a nice looking apartment building.

  
"What floor do you live on?" He asked. She shifted in his arms uncomfortably.

  
"You've done enough, thank you so much. You can just leave me by the elevator", she said quietly. He shook his head.

  
"No, miss. I can't leave a young girl out here knowing she's hurt. What would your parent's think?" He asked. She started laughing.

 

"My parents? I doubt that they'd think much of anything. They passed away when I was fifteen", she said. He stared at her as he walked to the elevator.

  
"You're not fifteen now?" He questioned. She shook as she laughed, her hand hiding her face.

  
"Oh Heavens no. I'm twenty-three", she said. He raised an eyebrow, nearly dropping her.

  
"You haven't told me what floor you are", he said. She swallowed quietly and then ran her hand through her ponytail.

 

"The...uhm..the penthouse apartment", she said softly. He walked onto the elevator, pushing the penthouse button.

  
"What do you do?" He asked. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyebrows rising up. He set her down to lean against the wall so she could feel more comfortable. She leaned against the wall and tilted her head.

  
"I...I own a bakery", she stuttered. He turned to face her and she was picking at her nails, not meeting his eyes.

  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He questioned. She slowly lifted her head slowly, her eyes meeting his.

  
"You're not making me uncomfortable. It's just...No one ever really talks to me", she said. He tilted his head with his eyebrows furrowed and she started laughing. His eyes widened and he smiled seeing her laugh. The elevator dinged and the doors opened as they stepped out.

  
"I'm sorry, you just...You looked so much like your character, Castiel", she said with another laugh. She covered her face with her hands and led him down the hall to her door, taking out her key. Her body started shaking from her walking on her ankle and his arms wrapped around her waist quickly before she could fall to the floor. He picked her up again and she unlocked the door as he opened it.

  
"You can just take me to the couch please", she said. He set her down onto it easily, putting a pillow under her foot.

  
"Can you tell me where I can find you some water and tylenol?" He asked. She pointed down the hallway, attempting to pull herself up and get up herself. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down easily, she wasn't too resistant either. She sat back with a puff of breath and then waved her hand at him.

  
"You know, I'm surprised you're not freaking out like most of the fans I have. Why aren't you freaking out?" He called from her kitchen. Chrissy shifted in her spot on the couch, stilfing a yawn.

  
"I guess...because I know you're still a regular human. Well, not necessarily a regular human. I mean you do great things for other people. I'm sorry, that sounds like an insult", she said answered. He smiled as he walked back and sat on the edge of the couch next to her, handing her a glass of water. She took it and then held her hand out in a cup form, waiting for him to drop the pain killer in her hand. He dropped it in her hand and pulled his hand back when his fingertips brushed against her palm. _Soft hands_ , he thought. She swallowed the pills down, taking a drink and then making a face.

  
"I really dislike taking pain killers sometimes", she said. She did look tired now, starting to doze off. He touched her arm and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

  
"I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. I just feel drained all of a sudden, but please feel free to help yourself to anything in my home", she said kindly. Misha smiled at her, now only seeming to notice her looks. She had sharp cheekbones, amber coloured eyes. She had soft, pink lips and white, even teeth. She had dark, reddish brown hair down to her back which was now pulled into a high ponytail. She had a bit of a lisp when she talked but she absolutely glowed. She was an overall happy person, he could tell. He was broken from his reverie when she cleared her throat softly.

  
"I apologise, but could you please repeat that?" He asked. She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"Shouldn't you be getting home? I'm sure your wife is missing you something fierce", she said. He stared at her until she looked uncomfortable and looked away, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

  
"I'm not married", he stated quietly. She returned her gaze to him, watching him as he looked away. He sighed heavily.

  
"I got divorced about two months ago. It's....difficult", he said. She leaned forward and touched his arm in what he assumed to be a comforting gesture. It was nice of her, barely knowing him and trying to offer him some type of comfort.

  
"Your bakery...Is it close to here? I imagine you need to be on your feet but you should really take it easy the next four days or so", he said. She laughed and leaned back, the warmth of her hand on his arm fading.

  
"If you deem it, I shall use a wheelchair. Does that make you feel better?" She questioned playfully. He nodded his head at her, his eyes serious.

  
"Actually, the bakery is just on the other side of the lobby", she started. He looked at her with his head tilted and an eyebrow raised.

  
"We passed it when we-Oh my god! I have to open the shop!" She exclaimed. She stood suddenly and limped to her room, closing the door. Misha stood up, stunned at how quickly she moved. He was about to walk up to the door of her room when it was flung open. She had put on some makeup, her hair was tossed up in a bun with pins keeping the flyaways back, her cheeks flushed with exertion. She had a tshirt and jeans on, tying an apron on over it. His gaze fell to the converse on her feet.

  
"Those don't do anything for support", he chided quietly. The look she gave him was fierce but not mean. She looked down at her feet and shrugged, limping to her front door while grabbing her purse. 

"Would you like to come to the bakery?" She offered. He smiled, opening the door for her and following her out. She locked the door and he easily picked her up, deaf to her protests. 

"Once inside Drury Lane you can set me on my bar stool. My worker should be down there by now and he can do everything else and you can help yourself to a pastry", she said. He smiled at her as they entered the elevator. She would never admit it out loud, but it felt nice given the recent events of her break up to be carried by none other than Misha Collins. 

"You already know my name, yet I do not know yours. What is it?" He asked as they waited to be on the main floor. She smiled then and looked at him, her amber eyes meeting his blue ones. 

"Charisse. But you can call me Chrissy", she answered. 


	2. A Painful Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha flashes back to the day after he bumped into Chrissy. (So yes, some time has passed (: ...)  
> My friend Brandon helps out with chapter titles and names, he's quite amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just for fiction. I have no idea how they are obviously (:

_Chrissy...In the time since I've learned her name I've stopped by Drury Lane, quite frequently in fact. I enjoy her company and she seems to uplift my spirits in a way I have not felt in a long time. Sure, I've only been divorced for two months, but our marriage ended about a year and a half ago. I wasn't happy, she wasn't happy. However, I never expected to meet someone else. Chrissy is compassionate, kind, patient...Hell I could go on forever, she has just this natural glow about her. Everything she does is beautiful._  
Misha was snapped out of his thoughts when Chrissy waved at him from across the counter as he entered the bakery. He smiled and waved back, waiting for her to walk out from behind and hug him like she usually did. She was helping another customer so he looked at the different options before him. He smiled, hearing her voice with the older gentleman. He was using an oxygen tank, but he looked happier once Chrissy smiled at him. She had that affect on people, just like she cheered him up, she cheered others up. The older man walked passed Misha and then tugged on Misha's sleeve. Misha turned to look at him with a smile.

  
"I should have brought an extra tank", he said. Misha suddenly felt troubled and lightly grabbed his wrist to see if his pulse was normal.

  
"Sir, are you having a hard time breathing?"He asked. The older man laughed and Misha looked at a loss for words.

  
"I should have brought an extra tank for you. It looks like she took your breath away", he said while chuckling. Misha felt his face heat up, feeling like a teenager again.

  
"You look like a good man. Tell Chrissy I'll see her tomorrow", he said. The older man shuffled out of the shop as Chrissy came from the back, taking her apron off.

  
"He's nice isn't he?" She spoke softly. Misha turned to look at her and nodded with a smile on his face. She walked over to him and hugged him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her lower back. They pulled back, it being just a short hug to show greeting.

  
"Do you want your usual or do you want to try something new?" She quipped as she started retying her apron on. She walked back behind the counter and Misha was half tempted to follow her. He crossed his arms, looking at the different selections.

  
"Hello, Earth to Misha? Are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile", she said. Misha laughed then.

  
"I'm sorry, Chrissy. I was somewhere else. I want to try something new, but there is nothing in the display case that looks new", he replied. _Great going, idiot. She's going to think you're a complete dunce._

  
 _"_ Well, now that is offensive. There are five new pastries and you can't find them?"She said softly. She pouted a bit and he stood back, going over the items and then he pointed.  
"There, that one is new. It's in the shape of an apple...but is it apple?"He questioned. _At this rate, she's going to call you stupid and ask to leave her shop. Imbecile. She laughed and he felt his heartbeat speed up as he joined in with her._

  
"It has real apple in it and I learned it from a video I saw a few years ago", she said. She picked one of the pieces out and held it to him. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet when her voice stopped him.

  
"If you even think about paying I'll kick you out of my shop", she said warningly. He laughed and shook his head.

  
"If you never let me pay, you'll go broke", he said taking the pastry from her. He took a bite while she watched him.

  
"I've let you pay the other times...But when it's something new I'd prefer you don't pay for it. Especially since you're like a guinea pig", she replied. He swallowed it and his eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline.

  
"Is it bad? Oh gosh, is there not enough sugar?" She said worriedly. He laughed and waved his hand at her.

  
"No, Chrissy. It tastes just fine. It's wonderful, a strong sweet apple taste. It's not too sweet and the crust is flaky. It's perfct, Chrissy", he said. She smiled and then looked at the clock.

  
"Bruce, I'm going on my lunch break", she called out. A shorter man came out from the back, he had flour on his face and in his hair-net covered hair. He nodded.

  
"Yeah of course, I got it covered here", he said with a nod and a knowing smirk. Chrissy felt the heat rise in her cheeks and quickly reached under the cash register to get her purse.

  
"That really was delicious, Chrissy", Misha said. She looked up and her cheeks reddened at the compliment. She nodded with a bright smile.

 

"Oh, well...thank you", she said softly. She set her apron on the counter and walked around, heading for the door. Misha followed her and then held the door open up for her, walking outside himself.

  
"Hey, Chrissy. I have to go pick up my kids, but I'll see you this afternoon?"He asked. She smiled and shrugged slightly.

  
"You might...I might go in early tonight", she said. He nodded and smiled, walking off to his car. He got in, started the car and drove off. As he drove, he couldn't get Chrissy out of his head. _God, I'm falling for this girl. I haven't even asked her on a date yet. Wait, do I want to ask her on a date? Well no shit. Of course I want to ask her out. A woman like Chrissy, you didn't just ask her out. You only have one chance, Collins. One chance for her to say yes. What if she says no?_ His thoughts kept coming, one after the other as he got onto the freeway. He thought of the second day he came to see her. It was the day after he had knocked her over.

 _The bell dinged overhead as he entered Drury Lane_ _._

_"I'll be with you in a moment"! Chrissy's voice came from the back. Misha walked over to survey the delicate pasties in the glass case._

  
_"Please, take your time. I'm in no rush", he had said. He heard the sound of metal clashing with tile and out of the back came a flustered Chrissy. He smiled in greeting, his smile widening seeing that she had a smidge of flour on her nose and on her shirt._

  
_"Misha", she said quietly. He smiled._

  
_"Hello, Chrissy. I wanted to check on you to make sure that your ankle was better. How are you feeling today?" He asked conversationally. He noticed a faint blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks._

  
_"It's fine, thank you. I managed to find an ankle brace I had when I sprained my left ankle about a year ago. I feel great", she answered softly. He smiled again and she gave him one in return._

  
_"You don't seem to be having any trouble walking and I'm glad. I'd hate to have been the one to knock you over and maim you at the same time", he said jokingly. He smiled as she laughed, shaking her head._

  
_"I don't. I took some painkillers after work last night, watched a movie and had a good night's rest", she said. He pointed at the glass case._

  
_"I'd like to try that", he said. She looked over and smiled._

  
_"It's just a normal pastry. Fried dough with fresh strawberries and whipped cream", she said. He nodded, licking his lips._

  
_"It sounds delicious. Hey, frying dough sounds easy enough but you'd be surprised on just how many people would mess that up", he said. She nodded, smiling and took a set of tongs out to place the pastry in a little box._

  
_"Would you like it now or for later?" She inquired._

  
_"Now, would be great, please", he said. She took out a small paper plate and a napkin, sliding it over to him._

  
_"Is that all you would like sir"? She asked. He nodded and smiled at her catching the blush on her cheeks again._

  
_"Your total is 3.58", she said. He smiled and handed her five dollars. She handed him back his change and then turned around to start making some coffee._

  
_"Is everything in this store homemade?" He asked. She nodded and then paused, as if she was going over the menu in her head. She finished the filling the coffee maker with coffee and turned back around to face him._

  
_"Yes, I mean I buy coffee grounds, but I don't make those homemade", she said. He smiled and brought the pastry to his mouth. As he took a bite he noticed Chrissy was watching him intently._   
_As he swallowed she opened her mouth to say something._

  
_"This is really good. Was the whipped cream just made?" He asked her before she had a chance to say anything negative. She nodded and played with the string on her apron._

  
_"I had just put that on display maybe six minutes before you walked in", she replied. He nodded and then took another bite, chewing thoughtfully._

  
_"Hey, Chrissy?" He asked. She looked up at him and he was looking at her intensely, she tilted her head._

  
_"Yes?" She answered._

  
_"When you were running yesterday and almost crashed into the biker...What were you thinking about?" He asked. She looked startled and then looked away, almost guiltily. He leaned against the counter watching her as she turned around and made herself a cup of tea. Her shoulders sagged a bit in defeat as she slowly turned back around letting the tea steep._

  
_"I got dumped", she said simply. His eyes widened. Chrissy? Got dumped? How? Why? Maybe she's not all laughs and fun, maybe she really is a mean person. Ha, right...If she was so mean she would have kicked him out already. There is no way it was her fault for being dumped. He argued with himself mentally. He shook his head when she started speaking again._

  
_"I don't know why it hurts so much. He wasn't right for me", she said. He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows, earning a laugh from her. It sounded small and strained, but it was a laugh and he would take it._

  
_"Why wasn't he right for you?" He asked slowly. Her eyes met his and she unconsciously licked her lips before speaking._

  
_"Men don't hit women. Well, people really shouldn't hit other people but", she trailed off with a shrug. His eyes widened and he felt a surge of pure rage, clenching his jaw._

  
_"I use to have bruises and broken fingers and toes all the time. It got so bad once, I left but the punishment was worse", she said. Her voice had dropped to a whisper as she looked into her mug. He wanted to comfort her, but she was behind the counter and he didn't want to frighten her._

  
_"I'm so sorry", he said quietly. She shrugged and looked up at him with a smile._

  
_"Don't be. It may not have been right, but it sure was a learning experience", she said. He stared at her for a moment. She looked at him and held his gaze when the bell dinged again. She turned towards the customer and smiled, a brightness overcoming her somber expression._

  
_"Hello, welcome to Drury Lane, how may I help you?" She chirped. The young gentleman seemed to be in his mid-twenties and Misha couldn't help but notice how he eyed Chrissy up and down. He stepped away from the counter so he could order._

  
_"I'd like two orders of your macaroons, a slice of the apple crumble pie and one blueberry muffins", he said. She nodded as she tapped in the prices._

  
_"Your order comes out to 17.48", she said. His demeanor changed completely._

  
_"What? Why is it so expensive?"He demanded. Chrissy looked startled as she looked up at the menu, seemingly going over the prices in her head._

  
_"Sir, you asked for two orders of the macaroons and they are 5.59 a box"-"Why are they so damned expensive!" He said angrily. Chrissy visibly flinched and Misha stood up then._

  
_"They aren't too expensive. You get 7 in a box", he said. The man whirled on Misha quickly, his face purpled with rage._

  
_"It is much to expensive! I can't afford"-"Sir, excuse me. Please don't yell at my other customers. Also, if it's too expensive might I suggest you going to the convenient store down the street on the left hand side?" Chrissy said cutting in. Misha turned to look at her, surprised. He didn't know she was capable of having such a tone directed towards someone. The guy looked absolutely furious._

  
_"I just want to know why it's 17.48", he ground out. Chrissy tilted her head with a sweet smile._

  
_"Of course. The macaroons are 5.59 a box, the apple crumble pie is 3.30 a slice and the blueberry muffin is 3.00...Which totals to 17.48", she explained. He slammed his hand on the counter top angrily._

  
_"Why are the macaroons 5.59 a box? Why they hell would they be so much?" He exclaimed. Chrissy had jumped, but she stood her ground._

  
_"Sir, the macaroons are homemade. They take time to make and they come in a beautiful single box or they come in a pack of seven arranged neatly in another elegant box", she explained. He snorted and handed her a twenty-dollar bill. She handed him his change and packed all of his stuff into a bag neatly, scooting it across him. He grabbed the bag and stomped out and Misha looked at Chrissy. She met his look and they both broke out laughing until their stomachs ached. Chrissy composed herself and then looked as Misha wiped his face, calming down as well. She turned to her cup of tea and then frowned, noticing it was cold. She busied herself with making another cup of tea and Misha sobered up a bit more. Another question nagged at him._   
_"Hey, Chrissy?" He asked. She finished putting the teabag in the mug and then leaned against the counter, turning to face him._

  
_"What is it?" She asked tilting her head at him._

  
_"Have you been alone since you were fifteen?" He asked. She blinked a few times and then smiled._

  
_"Ah, the parent question. Yes, but my parents left me quite a bit of money. So I may have been alone but I took care of myself", she answered. He cocked his head to the left, deep in thought._

  
_"Did they leave you the apartment?" He asked. She shook her head, lifting her mug up to her lips as she took a sip of tea._

  
_"No. I purchased the apartment shortly after their passing. It was kind of a splurge because for three years we had been struggling so I bought a nice apartment..But I realised it was a selfish buy. However by the time I actually wanted to leave, I had fallen in love with the view from the rooftop", she said. She smiled as if she could see the view, which knowing Chrissy she was really good at it._

  
_"How did they...", he trailed off not able to think about losing parents at such a young age. He loved both of his parents. She smiled softly at him and he smiled in return._

  
_"Car accident. Drunk and texting", she said. He frowned a bit, wanting to hug her for bringing such a strong memory back to her._  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two children screaming.

  
"Daddy!" West and Maison screamed in unison. He got out of the car and smiled hugely.

  
"Hey kids! How was mommy's?"He asked. West did a weird shrug thing and Maison hugged his leg, not really understanding his question. He looked up as Victoria emerged from the house with her new boyfriend hugging her from behind. He waved politely, accepting the bags from her. He walked awkwardly with Maison still hugging his leg as he put the bags in the back of the car. He picked Maison up and opened the back door, setting her in her carseat. She yawned and didn't fight her as he buckled her in. West had climbed up by himself and was waiting for Misha to walk around and buckle him up. He smiled at his father and Misha smiled back, shutting the door on Maison's side. He tucked West into his seat and buckled him in, closing the door. Misha climbed into the driver's side and waved to Victoria and her boyfriend, getting ready to drive off when Victoria walked up to the window and knocked. He rolled down the window.

  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"They both have colds. The medicine for each of them is in their bags. They need their medication twice a day", she said. He nodded, not bothering to say that he knows where to find the dosage. She smiled.

  
"I'm glad you're not like most exes and aren't getting jealous that I have a new boyfriend", she said. He nodded and smiled.

  
"I'm glad you're happy, Vicky. But I do have to be going if I'm going to be taking care of tiny little sick ones", he said. She smiled and took a step back as he drove off. He looked in his rearview mirror at his babies, smiling as they started drifting off. He made it back to his home, the garage door opening as he pushed the remote in his car. He picked up both of the kids along with their bags and managed to unlock the door, walking upstairs. He set Maison down on her bed and she curled up, covering her up with her blanket. He walked West into his room and set him down as well, West grabbing his own blanket. Misha kissed his forehead and then walked back to Maison's room, kissing her forehead. He walked out of her room, leaving her room open a certain amount and closed West with a bigger crack in the door. He walked to his room, still carrying their bags and set them down next to his closet. He changed into a tshirt and sweat pants, sitting on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief. He stretched out on his bed and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments would be greatly appreciated. (:


	3. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy experiences a heartache, but can Misha cheer her up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am writing it!  
> Please enjoy and don't forget to comment! (:

Chrissy had known Misha for about a month now and she enjoyed every minute of it. He only brought his children in once but she had to act as if they didn't know each other that well. She knew he didn't want to give the children false hope and to become attached to someone should she end...whatever it was, this was becoming. She didn't have any customers at the moment and Bruce was off for the day. She made herself a cup of tea, letting it steep as she sat at her favourite corner of the store. It was a booth with a really soft cushion, she relaxed with a sigh. She thought back to her conversation with Misha the day before yesterday, she sighed again. She didn't expect to see him today and closed her eyes while she breathed in the scent of her Earl Grey tea.

~Flashback~

  
_"Have a good day"! She called out to the elderly customer. She smiled as she took her seat across from Misha. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged._

  
_"You asked me some questions last week and I'd like to ask you some too", she said. He smiled and inclined his head to her, asking her to go on._

  
_She picked at her nails, a quirk of hers when she was nervous he noticed. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly._

_"_

_Why did you get divorced?" She inquired. He took a deep breath and gave her a small smile._

 

_"We just...didn't make each other happy anymore", he said. She figured he was upset with that reply._

  
_"Is that true?" She questioned. He sighed, shaking his head. He wiped his hands down his face and smiled at her again._

  
_"No and I'm sorry I lied to you right now. I just couldn't make her happy. I thought everything was okay, she made it seem like everything was fine. It was over about a year and a half ago. We started seeing a counselor and I tried everything, she just didn't love me anymore", he rushed out._

_Chrissy looked stunned as she reached over the table and touched his hand softly._

_"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried. Can you forgive me?" She asked. He smiled,looking at her._

  
_"I don't mind you being curious. It's okay. I've come to accept it. I know she's happier now with Chad. I just...Need to remember that it wasn't me who gave up", he said. Chrissy smiled, squeezing his hand before withdrawing it. She remembered him looking at her oddly, as if he didn't expect her to be so understanding._

  
_"Divorce...It's never easy and of course it's always easier to blame someone else. But I'm glad you know you tried your best to salvage what you had", she had said. He smiled a full-toothed smile and she couldn't help but return it._

  
_"Your children are adorable by the way. I never got a chance to tell you. West and Maison seem like terrific kids", she said. Misha's smile, if possible, was happier. Suddenly, his smile faded as he looked at her, he looked down into his mug of coffee. He took a sip of it while she sipped at some water._

  
_"You know she would start fights with me for the sake of fighting...She would say she was going out with the girls but I think she really went out to see another man", he said quietly. Chrissy raised her eyes to him, feeling her heart go out to him. His eyes met hers and she saw it, a broken man. A man who had given so much only to be denied the thing he truly wanted, his wife to love him. The look was gone as fast as it appeared and Chrissy reached her hand out to touch his again, frowning a bit._

  
_"You don't need to think of those things. They are in the past. I understand that it hurts and she was your whole world, but it seems you weren't hers. You are such a caring, giving man and she missed out on something truly great. One day, you will be everything she ever wanted because whatever the reason for her leaving will be done with her and she'll realise that you were the greatest thing to happen to her", she said. He pulled his hand away to cover it with his own when Chrissy flinched and pulled her hand back. She knew he meant well, she just didn't know how to react when someone was being gentle with her. She sighed, knowing it was her own demons that would mess any potential relationship opportunities. She smiled and he practically beamed._

  
_"I have another question", he said. She inclined her head to him very much in the same manner he had done to her. He smirked a bit._

  
_"How old are you?" He asked. Her face paled a bit and she looked down, biting her lip as she debated whether or not tell him the truth. She let out a breath and looked at him with an eyebrow raised._

  
_"I just turned twenty-three", she replied slowly. His eyebrows popped up in surprise._

  
_"Really? And you already own your own business? That's impressive", he said. She laughed and he was happy to see her laugh._

  
_"Hello, Dingus...My parent's left quite a bit of money to me. I invested and work until I was seventeen to make at least half", she quipped._

  
_"But if you had the money why work?" He queried, liking that she was being playful when she called him 'Dingus'. She smiled, setting her mug down._

  
_"I didn't want to just rely on my parents money. So I made what I would spend", she said simply. Misha had nodded and smiled, making her swoon. It had to be the millionth time he'd done that. She shifted in her seat, she had never taken the time to get to know someone. If someone had just asked her to be their girlfriend, she said yes even if she had just met them. She had a way of becoming attached easily and she hated herself for it, but this time around it was nice getting to know someone first. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he touched her arm._

  
_"You spaced out for a moment, are you feeling alright?" He inquired. She nodded, forcing a smile._

  
_"Of course. I believe it's my turn for a question", she remarked. He smirked, lifting an eyebrow as if to say 'go ahead'. He sat back in his chair, getting comfortable._

  
_"Does my age bother you?" She asked softly. She bit her lip, knowing right then she hoped his answer was 'no'. She looked hearing the bell ding overhead and she stood quickly, walking behind the counter. She smiled brightly as the elderly woman shuffled over, her cane making a soft tapping noise._

  
_"Good afternoon, Mrs. Simmons. Would you like your usual?" She asked kindly._

  
_"Ah, Chrissy, sweetie. You know me too well. But this time I would like to try the tea you always drink", she said softly. Her voice was extremely quiet, if you weren't paying attention it would mix in easily with the passing wind. It was a friend of her Mom's Mom, Chrissy's grandmother who had passed away about six months ago._

  
_"Okay that will be 3.58", Chrissy chirped. She always gave the woman a discount because Chrissy was all too aware that the woman was on a fixed income. The woman dug around in her purse for the money and handed it to Chrissy. Mrs. Simmons smiled as she glanced over at Misha. She waved at him politely._

  
_"Hello, young man. How are you doing this glorious day?" She asked. Chrissy smiled over at Misha, shrugging when Mrs. Simmons turned to face him._

  
_"I am doing well, thank you Ma'am", he said cordially. Chrissy smiled softly to herself as she started on the tea, warming up the banana nut muffin. She placed the muffin on the woman's favourite type of paper plates and carried it to the woman's favourite table in the shop.The elderly woman sat down and clasped her hands together, silently saying a prayer before she started on her muffin._

_"Chrissy, you always take care of me. You'll make an excellent wife someday", she said. Chrissy blushed as she brought the tea over._

  
_"Thank you. Be careful, the tea is hot", she said quietly. Chrissy couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much._

  
_"Is this young man your boyfriend?" She asked suddenly. Chrissy heard Misha try to hide his laugh with a cough and she blushed profusely._

  
_"N-No. He's just a f-friend", she stammered out. Mrs. Simmons smiled, shaking her head._

  
_"The way you two look at each other suggests otherwise", she replied honestly. Chrissy blushed more and busied herself with the display case, giggling softly._

~End of flashback~

She heard the bell ding and she looked up, a smile blossoming across her face.

  
"Mrs. Simmons"! She exclaimed. The older woman looked at her, her smile just as big, if not bigger than Chrissy's.

  
"Hi, sweetie. How are you today?" She questioned. Chrissy came around the counter and hugged the petite woman.

  
"I am well, thank you. How are you feeling? That hip giving you anymore trouble?" She questioned. The smile faded slowly from the woman's face. She motioned for Chrissy to sit so she did, folding her hands together.

  
"Chrissy", she said as she sat down. Chrissy suddenly felt a heavy weight fall into the pit of her stomach. She knew that tone all too well. It was the same tone the officers had used the night they were killed. It was the tone when something bad was going to or had already happened. She bit her lip, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at the older woman.

  
"I'm dying...", she said quietly. Chrissy felt her entire world stop, her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was Mrs. Simmons leaning forward as if to catch the young woman.

  
Chrissy stirred when she heard subdued talking, sitting up in the back room where her "office" was. It had a lounge and a huge mahogany desk that she never used because she was always with customers. She stood, feeling a bit lightheaded and slowly walked through the kitchen. She stumbled a bit in the dark and assumed it was passed eight o' clock, as a metal dish dropped from the edge of the counter. She flinched as the sound rang in her ears and the door opened almost hitting her in the face. She recognized Misha's frame as he came closer. 

"Chrissy, are you okay?" He asked. He looked very worried. She nodded, feeling as if her brain was stuck in a fog. She groaned and leaned against the counter, rubbing her eyes.

  
"What's wrong? Did you fall?" He asked coming closer to her. She shook her head, licking her parched lips.

  
"No, no. I didn't fall. I'm really thirsty and I don't remember what's going on", she whispered. He lead her out into the main part of the coffee shop and it seemed like she was closed.

  
"When did you close?" She questioned. He was at the sink fetching her a glass of water when he turned to her worriedly and looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't injured.

  
"Five...that's what time you're suppose to close today", he answered. She nodded slowly, trying to grasp everything that had happened. He held the glass to her and she accepted it gratefully, sipping it slowly.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Were there any customers?" She asked.

  
"No, Dear. Won't you come sit down and we can continue our conversation?" Mrs. Simmons piped up from her table. Chrissy suddenly felt a rush of emotions come to the surface of her mind. _Mrs. Simmons is dying...she is going to die. It has to be something fatal...Or else she never would have mentioned it. Right? Right_. Chrissy took a deep breath and jumped when Misha's fingertips touched hers as he reached for the glass. She hadn't realised she drank all of it. She let him take it and walked over to Mrs. Simmons, sitting down across from her as he refilled her glass. She murmured a subdued 'thank you' before sipping it a lot slower than the first time.

  
"Why are you telling me that you're going to die?" Chrissy blurted out before Mrs. Simmons could talk. Mrs. Simmons only smiled and took Chrissy's hand in hers as Misha brought up another chair to sit on the other side of the both of them.

  
"Because you're the only family I have anymore. I only have on estranged family member and he'd rather not be bothered with this. Chrissy, I'm leaving everything to you. I love you like a daughter I never had. You have always been so good to me. Fetching my medicine from the pharmacy, feeding my cat and cleaning my house when I was bedridden. You are a remarkable young woman and I know you will be okay, even when I am gone. You will have such fond memories of me and I will be Heaven, having my very own Chrissy in my Heaven until you can join me. Much, much later of course. I'll be watching over you from time to time to make sure you're okay. I love you, Chrissy. I only ask one thing of you, dear", she explained. Chrissy felt the sting of tears as she listened. She nodded slowly, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

  
"Anything, Mrs. Simmons", she croaked out. Mrs. Simmons squeezed Chrissy's hand gently before replying.

  
"Bury me next to my husband. Don't let them bury me among strangers. He was my one and only. That's all I want", she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Chrissy stood so suddenly that both Mrs. Simmons and Misha were startled. She knelt down and hugged her, nodding slowly.

  
"Of course. You don't have to ask me something of that, Mrs. Simmons. I love you. You're the closest thing I have to family too. I know that this goodbye isn't forever and I'll see you in about fifty years which would be a blink to you, huh?" She said quietly. Misha smiled a bit weakly, admiring Chrissy's choice of words.

  
\---------  
Two months later, Misha was driving Chrissy back from the wake. He had offered her a ride so she wouldn't have to deal with the traffic and so he could console her if need be. Chrissy was lucky to have a friend like Misha. He was a giant teddy bear really, caring and compassionate. He legitmately cared that she was down in the mouth. When they stopped at a red light, she looked over at him. He was in a simple, black button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes. He looked very dashing, along with a black tie with blue stripes which really brought out his eyes, she noticed. As if drawn in by some imaginary force, he turned and met her eyes with his.

  
"Is everything okay?" He asked. She nodded slowly, looking down at her dress. She didn't it notice it this morning, but they matched. Her heels had black bows on the tip with blue outlines. Her dress didn't show off any cleavage or any of her curves, it didn't have to. It was a funeral, not a club. She sighed softly sad that an old friend of hers was gone, but she didn't feel lonely. In fact, she felt at peace. Mrs. Simmons had died peacefully in her sleep, hopefully dreaming of her smiling husband waiting for her. Chrissy smiled softly, shaking her head. Mrs. Simmons had been right, all she was left with were fond memories of the woman. When she had stood up to speak, Chrissy thought she would royally mess up and was surprised when she reminisced, laughing a few times. It had been a small gather of eldery people. At the max maybe twenty people and Chrissy had been nervous until she started speaking, tearing up even.

  
"It's just...going to take awhile to get use to not seeing her a few times a week", she whispered. He started driving again, reaching over to run his hand down her arm gently, comfortingly. This time, Chrissy mentally told herself not to flinch. She smiled a bit, surprised at how close they have gotten. She crossed her arms as he parked outside her apartment building. She was about to open the door when he leaned over and stopped her hand, she looked at him.

  
"Wait", was all he uttered. He unbuckled himself and then got out, closing his door. He walked behind the car and to her side, opening the door for her. She blushed and smiled, taking his hand when he offered it to her. He helped her out and she smiled softly at him, suddenly getting pulled into a hug. She squeaked softly.

  
"You're going to be okay. I know right now it seems like it will never be okay again, but I know you're going to dust yourself off and throw yourself back in the ring", he whispered. She smiled against his arm as she returned the hug and then withdrew.

  
"I should get inside. It's late and I am really tired", she said quietly. She saw him nod and then she walked into the lobby, glancing over her shoulder. He was slowly getting into his car as she stepped onto the elevator and she smiled, pressing the button for her floor. She smiled softly to herself as the elevator dinged to signal the passing of each floor. She opened the door to her apartment and walked in, feeling a soft chill. She went around her apartment closing the windows and turning on the heat, shivering. She went back to the door and closed it, making sure the deadbolt was in place before padding off to her bedroom. She switched into her pajamas, feeling a slight emptiness within her. She hoped Misha made it home alright and sighed, regretting not getting his number so she could text him and ask if he made it home. She sat on her bed, lying back and stretching out, making a squealing noise. She pulled a pillow close to her, her thoughts going haywire. For some odd reason, she didn't feel like sleeping. Yes, the day had taken a toll on her but she didn't feel like wasting her time sleeping. She stood up and quickly changed into her running sweats and tshirt, pulling on her running shoes. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her keys, leaving her cellphone on the table so as not to be bothered. She locked her apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. She waited for the doors to open and was surprised to see Misha standing there.

  
"Misha", she said in confusion. He looked up and then smiled softly seeing her.

  
"I didn't like the look you had on your face when you went inside. You didn't look like you should have been alone", he said quietly. She joined the elevator with him and pressed the button for the lobby. She leaned against the wall, standing next to him and looked at him curiously.

  
"What did I look like?"She questioned. He rubbed the back of his head, shrugging a bit.

  
"Well, of course you looked sad. But I didn't like seeing you that way. So I thought maybe we could talk?" He asked. She nodded smiling appreciatively, her arms crossing.

  
"Of course we can talk. I enjoy your company", she said. She suddenly felt an intense rush of heat come across her cheeks.

  
"You know, because friends often enjoy each others' company", she said quickly. She mentally chastised herself and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. As the doors opened, Misha walked out. Chrissy smiled as she followed him out and she touched his arm gently, getting his attention.

  
"Wanna go to my bakery? I can make some cookies and tea", she said quietly. Misha smiled with a nod, offering his arm to her. She shook her head with a laugh and took his arm as he lead her out of the building. She walked ahead of him so she could unlock the door to her bakery and opened the door, turning on the lights. She could feel him walking in behind her and he closed the door, locking it again. She smiled and made her way to the back to start making the cookies. She beat the ingredients together, noticing she needed more flour. She walked onto the little step stool , reaching up for the flour when the swinging door swung open. She was knocked over, the flour spilling onto her face and chest as she landed on her back.

  
"Oh, crap! Chrissy, I'm so sorry"! Misha exclaimed. He rushed to her side to help her up when her arm came swinging at him as she threw a handful of flour in his face. She started laughing, see the look of utter shock written across his face. He reached down and took a handful of flour in his hand, throwing more at her face. Chrissy started laughing, sitting up and standing with Misha's help. She grabbed the bag of flour and started adding it to the mix she had made. She noticed Misha was wiping his face off with a towel and when he looked at her, he looked too late and she had thrown more flour on him. He started laughing, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at her face. She laughed harder and then walked to him, holding the spoon to him and Misha walked backwards until his back hit the wall. She crossed his arms across his chest and held the spoon to his mouth.

  
"Try it", she whispered. Misha tried to get his hands free to wipe the flour from his eyes, but her grip remained firm. She pressed the spoon to his lips and he ate the cookie dough from it, smiling.

  
"It's really good, Chrissy. But aren't you going to bake them too?" He asked. She walked off back to the bowl of mix and added chocolate chips, not paying attention to Misha.

  
"Yes, I'll bake them too. Just wanted to know if you liked the way they tasted", she said quietly. He slowly walked up behind her.

  
"Hmm...The cookie dough tasted fine. You should try some", he whispered. Chrissy was painfully aware of how close her was to her when his hand flashed out, grabbing some of the cookie dough in his hand and smeared it across her face.

  
"Misha"! She squealed, starting to laugh. She tried pushing him away when he scooped up more of the cookie dough in his hand and put it all over her face, laughing as well. She grabbed the bowl of dough and grabbed some of the dough, throwing the dough at him. It hit his shirt and Chrissy's face fell.

  
"O-Oh! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to"-She was cut off when he shoved cookie dough in her mouth. She chewed it quickly and swallowed, laughing.

  
"You're not mad?" She questioned. He shook his head and grabbed the bowl from her hands, walking off and eating it.

  
"Hey! I need to bake what's left of that"! She exclaimed. She walked after him and he turned around cupping her face in his hand before kissing her. Chrissy jumped before she kissed back, not caring that they both had flour and cookie dough all over their faces. She pulled away and smiled, taking the bowl away. She used a spoon to make small circles on the cookie sheet and set it in the pre-heated oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxo, Nikky <3


	4. Nightmares and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Chrissy and West have plenty in common! (:  
> Hmm...ex wife drama and Chrissy is just a gentle, broken soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to much harassment from a little, pretty birdie, chapter 4 is up!(Jk about the harassing too; love that girl to bits. We became fast friends) She gave me the kick in the pants I needed to get this chapter done. Hopefully chapter 5&6 will be up quickly.

_Today was the day, he was going to ask Chrissy on a date. He was nervous, he hadn't been in the dating scene in quite some time. He didn't know how he would handle rejection, but he shouldn't think that way. Chrissy wouldn't reject him, would she? That kiss was if anything, a sign he should definitely ask her on a date. Right?_ He pushed open the door, smiling when he heard the familiar ding of the shop. He saw Bruce working the register and they nodded at each other politely as he was helping a customer with their order. Misha waited, knowing Chrissy would be out soon. He looked at the display case and saw three new items and waited until the other customer left the shop.

  
"What can I get you today, Misha?" Bruce asked cordially. Misha smiled.

"I'll take one of those eclairs, the kiwi tart and the cheesecake pop", he said. Bruce rang him up and glanced up at him.

"That'll be 6.75 because of the tax", he explained. Misha laughed and shook his head. 

"It's not a problem, Bruce. They're new right?" He asked as he handed him the money. Bruce counted his change out to him and nodded.

  
"You know, pretty soon you're going to know everything we sell here and maybe Chrissy will hire you", Bruce teased. Misha ran his hand through his hair, laughing.

  
"Maybe she will. Anyway, where is she?" He asked, looking around the counter to the back.

  
"Chrissy?" He asked. Misha nodded and leaned back, taking a bite of the eclair.

  
"She's in the back, do you want me to get her?"He inquired. Misha nodded again and Bruce walked through the swinging door and Misha smiled, remembering the night they had thrown cookie dough at each other. He finished the eclair, leaning against the counter with his back to the kitchen and started on the cheesecake pop, finishing it in two bites. He heard the swinging door open and he heard quick footsteps. He was almost knocked over by Chrissy as she hugged him around his waist, looking up at him.

  
"Hey, Misha, Bruce said you're looking for me", she said. He returned her hug, feeling uneasy now that she was here. He shifted and lead her to the table, holding his brown paper bag with the kiwi tart left in it. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, looking confused.

  
"Misha, are you okay? You're acting...well you're acting weird", she said with a laugh. He pushed her in and sat across from her. She bit her lip, looking at him and then she looked away, averting her gaze.

  
"Chrissy", he said quietly. She slowly looked at him and he took her hand in his, running his finger over her knuckles.

  
"Do you want to maybe...go out to lunch?" He asked. He brought his eyes up to gauge her reaction and she was smiling, squeezing his hand gently.

  
"I would love that, Misha", she said quietly. He smiled, biting his lip in thought.

  
"What time do you close tonight?" He asked. She smiled, feeling her heartbeat speeding up.

  
"Seven, although maybe if I have a word with the boss, she'll be willing to close earlier for a special occasion", she teased. She smiled as his face lit up happily.

  
"Oh? How early would she be willing to close?" He asked, playing along. She shrugged when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up at Bruce who was smirking in amusement.

  
"If you want to pay me over time I can stay here until closing while you go on a little rendezvous", Bruce piped up. Chrissy felt herself blushing at the look Bruce was giving her and then looked back at Misha, smiling at him.

  
"Let me get my purse and change really quick, then we can go", she said standing up. She walked to the back room and Misha stood, his nerves on end. Bruce was sizing him up and down, clearing his throat. Misha looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

  
"Chrissy is like my sister. Hurt her and I'll mess up that face, pretty boy", he said. Misha swallowed and shrugged, holding his hands up in surrender.

  
"I won't hurt her...You know what, that's a hollow answer. I'll do my best not to hurt her", he said. Bruce seemed pleased with the answer, at least it's honest. Misha smiled brighter when Chrissy came back into the room, flashing him a shy smile. She had changed into a faded green day shirt and tight, dark jeans. She nodded at Bruce and Misha offered his arm to her. She took it happily and waved at Bruce as Misha lead her out of the shop.

  
"So, I'm going to bet that you're starving. Where would you like to go for the lunch part of our date?" He asked. She looked up at him.

  
"Lunch part...Is there more than one part?"She asked cheekily. He smiled shaking his head as he stowed the small paper bag in his pocket that still contained the Kiwi tart.

  
"Yes, yes there is. However, the second part is a surprise. So, where would you like to go to lunch at?" He asked again. She looked up in thought for a moment, biting her lip. He seized the moment and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She jumped, startled at first before she laughed.

  
"Was I taking too long?" She quipped. He shook his head and cupped her face, rubbing his nose against hers.

  
"That wasn't too fast, was it?" He asked. She laughed, holding his hands to her face.

  
"We've known each other for a little over three and a half months, I think kisses like that are okay. Let me cook lunch for you", she said. He shook his head.

  
"How about I cook for you?" He replied. She blinked, her eyes widening. _Going to his house? That's uhm...a bit scary. Right? It should be right? No, this is Misha, if he says he'll cook he really means it. He won't try anything, maybe more kisses and who would say no to that? An idiot, of course._ She had a mental war raging on in her head and was snapped out of it when he pressed his soft lips to hers again, much softer than the first time. She blushed and kissed back just as softly, jumping when he gently took her wrists in his hands and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes. His eyes are so blue, so beautiful. She giggled softly out of shyness and looked away, swallowing quietly.

  
"I'd love for you to cook for me", she said gently.   
\-----------------------  
It was comfortably silent on the drive to Misha's house but he could sense as they got closer that Chrissy was nervous. She was picking at her nails again and as Misha drove, he placed his other hand on hers, trying to calm her. The picking stopped and one of her hands twined its fingers with his. He knows she's affectionate, but her initiating any form of sweet gesture was enough to make him smile widely. He parked inside his garage and as she was about to open her door he touched her arm.

  
"Wait", he said simply. The same thing he had told her as he dropped her off after Mrs. Simmons wake. She waited, folding her hands in her lap and waited patiently. He got out of the car and walked around the car and opened the door for her, offering his hand to help her out. She took it and he noticed she looked uncomfortable, looking at the ground. He tilted her head to him and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips and then pressed his forehead againt hers.

  
"Hey, sweetie...Are you alright?"He asked as he pulled away. She blinked a few times and then a beautiful smile blossomed across her lips.

  
"I'm alright...I just...", she trailed off letting out a soft sigh. He cupped her face in his hand, looking into her eyes.

  
"I don't expect anything from you aside from your company and for you to tell me how amazing my cooking is", he said jokingly. He smiled happily when he got a smile from her and kissed her a few times, making sure to get her cheeks too. He lead her through the door that lead from the garage to the living room and she hesitated, looking around. He stopped for a moment to close the door after she was inside and he turned to look at her, watching her expression.

  
"You have a nice home", she said softly. He smiled and leaned against the wall, watching as she walked down the hall to explore more of his home. He followed once she wasn't in his line of sight anymore.

  
"So I was thinking that for dinner, we could make homemade pizza", he said. She jumped when he started talking but when she turned around she had the biggest smile on her face.

  
"Homemade pizza? That sounds fun and delicious", she said. He took her hand and lead her to the kitchen and her eyes got as big as platters as she looked at how spacious it was.

  
"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed. He smiled and let her hand go, walking to the fridge. He took out dough and other ingredients, some she didn't recognize. She walked over as he was getting some spices out of the cupboard and hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around the front of his waist. He jumped a bit, startled and then turned to face her. He smiled pressing his forehead to hers in a soft gesture, before she let go and he set the spices on the island in the kitchen. She smiled as she watched him take the dough out of the package and spread it across the counter.

  
"Is there anything specific that you don't like?" He inquired. She thought it over for a moment before looking over the fresh ingredients he had pulled from the fridge. She took the small package of mushrooms and slid them over to him.

  
"I don't like mushrooms, but if you put them on the pizza I can just feed mine to you", she said softly. He laughed and smiled, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on her lips.

  
"I would love that", he whispered as he pulled away. She slowly came around the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. His hands, though covered in flour rested at her hips, drawing her in closer. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as her hand lightly ran through the hair on the nape of his neck.   
The sound of a slamming door made them jump and break apart from their kiss. Misha stepped back and was walking down the hall.

  
"Shit, what are you doing here?" Chrissy heard Misha say. She was about to follow him when he appeared again, fuming angrily. He was followed by a pretty woman close to him in height with shiny, dark brown hair.

  
"Well I forgot I had a date with Chad tonight! You can afford to"-She trailed off as she saw Chrissy. Chrissy faltered at the look this woman was giving her and she froze mid step of walking over to Misha. Suddenly, two familiar faces came into the living room. Chrissy recognized West and Maison and she couldn't help but smile as they ran to sit on the couch happily.

  
"Oh, I didn't realise you had company. In any case, I'm late enough for my date. I'll pick up the kids in the morning", she said. Misha looked murderous.

  
"Clearly. The courteous thing to do, would have been to call ahead", he muttered scathingly.

  
"Why would I call ahead? I thought you were alone. I didn't expect you to"-"To what? To have moved on too?" He asked. Chrissy could tell Misha was trying hard to remain calm but it seemed the resolve to do so vanished when Victoria closed the distance between them and slapped him soundly against the face. Chrissy looked towards the kids and they had both stopped playing and were watching their parents. Chrissy hurried over to the kids and Misha saw her out of the corner of his eye as she lead them to another part of the house.

  
"Lets play hide and seek", he heard her say. He turned to look at Victoria and stepped back.

  
"I don't care that you moved on, but did you divorce me because you had already been shacking up with that child?" She hissed. Misha raised an eyebrow at her, staying calm was actually much easier with his kids out of the room.

  
"You think I divorced you because I was seeing someone else? I'm not the one who brought the divorce papers home. I went to counseling with you. I tried everything to make you happy and you left me, lets not forget that", he said. She glared at him hatefully and he couldn't help the rage that was building up in him, as his chest heaved with the exertion to remain serene.

  
"Bye West, bye Maison! I'll see you in the morning"! She exclaimed. She stormed out of his house and he heard the front door slam shut. He gripped his hair in frustration pulling on it until he felt a surge of pain. Great, she's not going to want to say with the kids being here!He slowed his breathing down and walked off to find Chrissy and the kids. He saw Wests' feet from under the curtains and Maison had simply covered her eyes standing directly behind Chrissy.

  
"Ninety-Nine...One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Chrissy said. She turned slowly as if she knew that Maison was standing behind her. She weaved around her as if not seeing her and Misha leaned against the doorframe and watched the three of them, a warmth spreading through him at how gentle she was with his babies.

  
"I wonder where West and Maison have gone...Could you be in the closet?" She said loud enough for the kids to hear. She opened the door and then looked inside, pushing coats aside moreso for the kids' benefits. Misha could hear West giggling, but Chrissy was trying to save face.

  
"Huh, I wonder where you two went", she said with a giggle. She picked Maison up, tossing her into the air carefully, but surely.

  
"Gotcha!" She exclaimed. Maison squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Chrissy's neck.

  
"Issy! West"! She giggled. Misha couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she set Maison down.

  
"I'll find him, Maison", she promised happily. Maison ran over to Misha and raised her hands up to him. Misha picked her up and balanced her on his hip, continuing to watch Chrissy.

  
"West, oh West", she cooed softly. She smiled seeing his feet as well as hearing the giggling. She slowly pulled the opposite curtain away and sighed.

  
"Well, I think I might lose", she said softly. West suddenly threw the curtain aside giggling up at Chrissy.

  
"I win"! He shouted. Chrissy laughed and picked him up, letting him press his face in her neck.

  
"You did win", she said quietly. She set West down and ruffled his hair as he ran off to Misha.

 

"Daddy, are we making pizza for dinner?" West asked. Misha looked down at him and smiled.

  
"Go the kitchen and pick out your ingredients, Chefs", he said happily as he sat Maison down. She followed after West and then he looked at Chrissy apologetically as she walked up to him. She touched his cheek gingerly and sighed.

  
"I'm sorry she slapped you", she whispered. He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his cheek against her head.

  
"Don't. I should have known better than to let myself become so frustrated. You were great, Chrissy", he said. She pulled away a bit to look up at him and tilted her head with a confused expression on her face.

  
"What did I do?" She questioned, genuinely confused. He let out a soft laugh, cupping her face and kissing her forehead gently.

  
"Instead of just standing there, you took the kids off into another room to distract them. It was brilliant and I want to thank you. It was so kind of you and you didn't have to do it", he said. She giggled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose.

  
"I know I didn't have to do it, but your babies didn't need to see that. No children need to see their parents fighting. It's something that should be done without them present. But, I do not believe you are at fault here", she said. He shook his head, amazed at her response.

  
"Let's go make some pizza", he replied softly. She smiled up at him and he stole a soft, sweet kiss. He lead her into the kitchen where the kids were waiting and still picking out their ingredients. Misha walked to where had been standing with the dough and started cutting it into four generous pieces. Chrissy watched a bit from afar, not wanting to get too involved until Maison looked up at her.

  
"Issy, help?" She said quietly. Chrissy smiled and walked over, leaning against the counter.

  
"What do you need help with kiddo?" She questioned. Maison pointed at the ingredients and Chrissy started opening the stuff that needed to be opened, smiling.   
Misha glanced at the two across the counter and smiled, helping West open his ingredients as well. He put two pieces of dough in front of Maison and Chrissy, sliding a jar of sauce across from them.

  
"Thank you", Chrissy said quietly. He smiled, nodding. Even though Chrissy was a bit uncomfortable, she still smiled helping Maison pick her ingredients.

  
"Maison do you need help putting sauce on?" Misha asked. She nodded and then looked at Chrissy before tugging her sleeve. She dipped in a spoon and handed it to Maison, letting Maison spread it on her pizza. She thrust her spoon at Chrissy splattering her face with some excess sauce and Misha snorted a bit, covering his mouth. He didn't know how Chrissy would react but he looked up at her and she was smiling as she started laughing. West looked up and looked at Chrissy, smiling seeing her laugh. Maison started smiling when she saw that Chirssy wasn't upset, Chrissy started laughing harder, gripping her stomach. Misha joined in with the laughing tossing a towel at her, watching as it hit her lightly in the face and landed on her piece of dough. She laughed harder, no sounds leaving her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and coughed a few times, Misha had never seen her laugh that hard.

  
"That's good sauce, Maison. Do you want to make mine too?" She asked. Maison perked up and smiled, her pacifier shifting in her mouth as she smiled. She started scooping spoonfuls of sauce onto Chrissy's dough as Misha walked back around the counter to hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

  
"West, you can make mine, Maison if you want to help too you can", he said. Chrissy smiled, as far as she knew, he always tried to be fair in any activity. She leaned back against him as his hands founds hers and tangled their fingers together.

  
"Daddy, happy!" West exclaimed clapping his hands and getting flour on his shirt. Misha and Chrissy laughed, smiling at his expression. Misha placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked over to place West's slice on the cookie sheet along with the others. He set the oven and set the cookie sheet on the counter, waiting for the timer to go off.

  
"Cartoons"! West exclaimed as he took off down the hall, Maison hot on his heels. Misha smiled as he walked over to Chrissy, pulling her into his arms. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his slim torso.

  
"Thank you so much for being so understanding. It means a lot to me", he whispered. She hummed softly as he ran his hands down her arms.

  
"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it for West and Maison", she replied. He cupped her face in his hands, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. She hummed again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled at him again. And Dear God, he would never get tired of that smile. They both turned hearing Spongebob's laugh in the other room, as Misha jogged off into the living room.

  
"Crap! They're not allowed to watch that"! He said swiping the remote from the couch. He scrolled through the channels. Chrissy leaned against the frame when she heard the timer go off. She walked to the oven and placed the cookie sheet in the oven, setting the timer for the time alotted. She walked back over to the door frame that led into the living room and watched as Misha found a suitable show for the kids.

  
"Daddy! Paw patrol!" Maison squealed. Misha selected it, watching as the kids curled up together on the couch to watch. Misha turned and walked back over to Chrissy, leaning against the opposite side of the frame. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her to him, bringing her against his chest; he rested his head on her shoulder, having to bend a bit.

  
"You're so short", he said with a chuckle. She turned her head to look at him, feigning hurt.

  
"I thought I was just fun sized. Maybe it's a factory problem. Should I get sent back and remade?" She joked. He laughed and Chrissy felt his chest hit her back with the force of it, as she looked back at the TV.

  
"Perfection cannot be remade, unfortunately", he said. As soon as he said it, he almost regretted it. _Shit, I've just made it awkward. This is technically a first date, how could I tell her that she's perfect. Okay, feel free to run away from the creepy dude, Chrissy._ He inhaled a sharp breath and tensed up, keeping his eyes trained on the stupid Paw Patrol when he heard a snort come from her.   
"Perfection? Misha, are you high?" She said, lowering her voice so the children didn't hear. He took a chance and glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

  
"If you think I'm anywhere close to perfection, you're wrong", she said with a smile gracing her lips. He pressed a soft kiss on her temple, lingering to inhale her scent.

  
"I thought I really messed up our date. First with the kids and then saying you're perfect", he muttered quietly. He felt her more than he heard her laugh as her shoulders shook.

  
"Honestly, this is the best date I've ever been on. Your kids are great and you saying I'm perfect, well, that is a huge compliment. So, thank you", she replied. He shook his head, blinking in surprise.

  
"You surprise me all the time with the way you handle things. I expect you to go one way and you go in the opposite direction", he said. The way he said it made Chrissy swell with pride as she turned her face back to his to press a tentative kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

  
"Oooooh", the kids said in unison; Misha and Chrissy breaking apart and laughing. They both focused on the kids as they stared at their father and giggled. Misha smiled, shaking his head when he heard the timer for the oven go off. He withdrew from Chrissy and walked to the kitchen as she sat down next to the kids on the couch, pointing at something on the TV.

  
"My favourite is Rubble and Chase", Misha heard from the kitchen. He couldn't help but to chuckle as he took the pizza out of the oven, setting it on the counter to cool. When he walked back he saw West sitting on Chrissy's right and Maison on her left, with both of their heads in her lap, each holding one of her hands. She had a serene smile on her face as she watched the show with them, Misha noticed the droopy eyes and walked over to pick Maison up.

  
"I'm guessing it's time for a nap for the kids", he whispered. Maison stirred a bit, but she clasped her arms around her father's neck and resumed sleeping while West rubbed his eyes sleepily and held onto Chrissy's hand.

  
"But I'm not tired", he insisted. Misha chuckled and shrugged.

  
"Relax anyway, kiddo", he said as held his hand out for West. West shook his head and held his arms up to Chrissy, who happily obliged and stuck her tongue out at Misha playfully. She followed Misha upstairs carrying West as he walked into Maison's room, pointing across the room to Wests' room. Chrissy walked into his room and to the bed, having him sit up. She looked around for his dresser and took out clean underwear for him and some pajamas, or at least what she thought were pajamas. She changed him out of his clothes and he woke up a bit more, reaching for Chrissy again. She picked him up and cradled him like one would with an infant, rocking back and forth, humming a soft lullaby to him.   
She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, nearly fainting and turned her head to look up at Misha. He was watching her with a smile on his face, a smile she hadn't seen before. He helped her tuck West in continuing to hum and as if it was natural for her, Chrissy leaned down and pushed his hair away from his face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. When she straightened, Misha offered his hand to her, leading her out of the room after showing her how much Wests' door needed to stay open. He motioned at Maison's room and Chrissy noticed the small crack in the door as well, following him back downstairs and into the kitchen.

  
"Oh, their pizza is going to get cold", she said softly. Misha turned to look at her as he put his piece on the plate and hers on another.

  
"I can reheat it for them. It's only six thirty, but they'll be up in an hour and the second part of our date will begin",he said. He walked over to her and motioned with his head for her to follow him into the living room, setting the plates down on the coffee table. He took her hand and helped her onto the couch, sitting her down.

  
"Go ahead and sit down. Do you like wine?" He asked. She crossed her legs and nodded slowly.

  
"I do. What kind?" She inquired. Misha tilted his head, thinking for a moment.

  
"Well, it's a red wine, but I don't remember what brand it is", he said. She laughed and smiled up at him.

  
"I didn't mean the brand", she said with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow, thinking it over.

  
"I just meant like whether or not it was red or white. But the brand doesn't make any difference to me. But first", she said. He raised his gaze to hers as she curled her finger for him to come closer. She leaned up as he leaned down and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He mumbled against her lips, pulling away so that there was hardly space between them.

  
"Let me get the wine and then you can kiss me all you want", he said playfully. She smiled and pulled her arms away.

  
"Hurry back, okay?" She said with a gentle smile. He smiled and quickly walked to the kitchen, retrieving the wine and two glasses; he walked back into the livingroom. He set the glasses down and used the double wingback corkscrew to pull the cork out of the bottle and poured two half glasses. He handed a glass to her and they clinked glasses together, sipping some as he sat down. She smiled as she set her glass down, taking her plate onto her lap. Misha did the same and they ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other.

  
"What's the second part of the date?" She asked before taking the last bite of her pizza. He swallowed what was in his mouth and tilted his head.

  
"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He teased finishing his pizza and wiping his hands on his jeans. He finished his glass of wine and laid back on the couch, resting his head against the arm of it. Chrissy finished her glass, feeling pleasantly at ease with him. She glanced at him when she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her in between his legs so that her chest was against his stomach and her head rested on his chest.

  
"I like surprises, but I do want to know...Do I need a jacket?" She whispered. Misha chuckled and Chrissy felt it vibrate against her back soothingly.

"I'll let you borrow one of mine", he said.  
\------------------------  
A few hours later, Chrissy was startled awake hearing something shatter from the kitchen and she sat up. Misha following her in the same instant as he untangled himself from her and nearly sprinted to the kitchen. Chrissy, still disoriented, stood up from the couch when she heard Misha's deep laugh. She walked into the kitchen, gasping at the sharp pain in her foot.

  
"Ah, crap. Chrissy wait, Maison dropped the wine bottle on the floor. Here, can you"-He paused in handing Maison over to her when he saw the flash of pain across her face.

  
"Maison, stay right here", he said having her sit on the stool next to the counter. He motioned for Chrissy to sit on the floor as he turned to grab the broom, quickly sweeping up all the glass; she sat down.

  
"Thank God it broke in big pieces", he muttered more to himself than anyone else. He went under the kitchen sink and pulled out a first aid kit and Chrissy smiled, shaking her head.

  
"Let me have a look at your foot", he said. She held up her foot slowly, showing him a rather large piece of glass, but it wasn't in too deep. He opened the box as he knelt down next to her and slowly pulled the piece out, extracting a whimper from Chrissy. He looked up at her and she was biting her lip when he paused, leaning forward.

  
"It's okay, baby. Just let me get out the rest of it, it's not in too deep. I promise. I'll seal it with a kiss and a bandaid", he said softly. She nodded, clasping her hands together as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and took another deep breath. He held her foot steady in one hand and completely removed the piece of glass, grabbing some gauze and applying pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

  
"It's a bit deeper than I thought it would be, dear. But it will need three stitches and we won't be going for our second part to our date tonight", he said.

  
"I'm sorry. This is my fault", Chrissy said automatically. Misha looked at her and smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he set to work on the stitches on her foot.

  
"No one is at fault, it was an accident. Plus, Maison will probably go to bed soon, it's almost nine-thirty", he said conversationally. Maison had slowly climbed down and into Chrissy's lap during the conversation and was lying against Chrissy's chest.

 

"I'm sorry"-"Chrissy, really, listen. It's not big deal, but since it's getting late why don't you stay over?" He asked. Chrissy blushed darkly and shook her head.

   
"No, no. I really should get home. I mean, I'm sure your babies want to spend time with their father too", she said. Misha stood then, offering his hand to her. She held Maison to her body easily, taking his hand and let him help her to her feet gingerly. She winced a bit, but then smiled as she adjusted Maison in her arms.

  
"Well, if you're sure. I'll drive you home. Let me just get West up", he said heading for the stairs.

  
"Wait...I can't let you wake him up. I'll stay the night, but I'll sleep on the couch", she whispered. He nodded and opened his arms for Maison.

  
"I'll go tuck her back in and get you something to sleep in", he said. She nodded and went to hand Maison to him when she clung to her neck.

  
"Issy tuck me in", she whispered softly. Misha laughed and Chrissy joined in, getting lead upstairs. Chrissy made her way to Maison's room while Misha went to check on West, sitting on the edge of Maison's bed, rocking her as her cobalt blue eyes opened. She hummed softly, slowly as she rocked placing Maison under the covers and covering her up. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood, just watching her sleep and Chrissy felt a smile tug on her lips. She jumped when arms encircled her waist and she relaxed when she could smell the familiar scent of Misha, Irish Spring and cinnamon. He pressed his mouth to her ear and she shuddered slightly.

  
"I have a shirt and some sweats I hope will fit", he whispered. She shivered a bit, turning around in his arms. She hummed softly and he tightened his grip on her, swaying softly back and forth. He stopped suddenly, taking her arm and leading her out into the hallway; Chrissy almost stumbled. He chuckled as he leaned against the opposite wall, drawing her into his arms again.

  
"I think I would like to change now", she whispered softly; Misha nodded, handing her the clothes he had in his hand; she took the clothes. She smiled up at him before placing a soft, chaste kiss upon his lips. Misha felt himself deepening it, splaying one hand along her back and the other to cradle her head as he closed his eyes. He pushed his tongue passed her lips easily, mapping out her mouth. He faintly heard the sound of the clothes hitting the carpet with a soft 'thwump' sound as her arms wound around his neck, her tongue meeting his shyly. Chrissy closed her eyes, submitting to the kiss and letting out an involuntary sigh as he pulled away, her cheeks flushed red.

  
"I suppose I should let you change", he whispered. She let out the faintest of giggles and let him go, bending down to retrieve the clothes. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed down the opposite end of the hall to the bathroom.

  
"I'll change too", he said as he followed her down the hall parting ways as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He kept his door open as he pulled off his shirt and jeans quickly, looking for his pajamas. He paused when he heard soft singing, smiling. _So, Chrissy likes to sing. Something new to learn about her_. It was in that moment that Misha realised he didn't know Chrissy's music taste and he laughed to himself quietly, pulling the sweats on. He walked out of his room the same moment Chrissy walked from the bathroom, her lips quirked up in a smile he noticed she only did around him. He smiled and offered his hand to her; she took his hand and lead her back to the stairs, pausing for a moment to get a thick, comfortable blanket for her; he handed it to her.

  
"Oh, wait right here", he said. He quickly trotted back down the hall and into his room, grabbing one of his pillows. He made his way back to her and looked around when he didn't find her. He had only been gone a few seconds, did she walk downstairs?He asked himself. It was then that he heard a soft, whimpering sound coming from Wests' room. He opened the door, stopping when he saw Chrissy sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back and pushing his hair away from his face. She was speaking softly to him, it was so quiet in the house that her beautiful voice floated over to Misha who stood just inside the door.

  
"It's okay, West. I'm here...It's only a bad dream. I'm here", she whispered. West stopped whimpering but Chrissy didn't move away. She stayed there for a few minutes, humming soothingly and murmuring words of reassurance. She stood slowly, covering him up with the blanket and turned, stopping when she saw Misha. He had an unreadable expression on his face as Chrissy took the remaining steps towards him.

  
"Misha?" She whispered. She seemed to break his train of thought as he blinked and refocused on her, smiling softly.

  
"Allow me to escort you to bed", he said quietly. She smiled again, taking his hand when he offered it to her. As he lead her downstairs Chrissy couldn't help but feel she overstepped some boundaries.

  
"Misha, I'm sorry I interferred like that", she said as he walked her over to the couch. She set down the blanket on the edge of the couch. He placed the pillow next to the blanket and looked at her to see her face angled down at the floor as if she were a child getting scolded.

  
"Chrissy, what are you apologising for?" He questioned as he took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. She met his eyes with hers, biting her lip.

  
"I didn't mean to step in like that, but West was crying and he was having nightmares...And I know what it's like to always have nightmares and be scared", she mumbled. Misha took her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

  
"Oh, Chrissy. You never cease to amaze me. Who hurt you so badly that you would think comforting my son would be an interference?" He asked rehetorically. She shrugged softly, her eyes downcast.

  
"My ex...He was always hateful. I'm just not even use to you either. You're always so kind to me, but I'm afraid to upset you because I don't want to be hit and"-He cut her off with a simple, soft kiss.

  
"I would never raise my hand to you. Regardless of how frustrated or angry I am. I'm a calm man, a man who would never lay his finger on you. Unless to do this", he said quickly releasing her face. He reached just where ribs were and tickled her, smiling when she started laughing.

  
"Ah, no! I'm ticklish", she squeaked, trying to push him away. He cupped her face again, resuming the position not ten seconds ago.

  
"Sleep, it's late. I'll see you in the morning", he said. She smiled, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She decided to just give him a gentle goodnight kiss as she made a bed out of the couch. He unfolded the blanket, essentially tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, turning the lights off as he went.   
\----------------  
Misha jerked out of a sound sleep, almost unsurly. His eyes went to the red, digital image on his wall from his clock. _2:30 a.m. shit, why am I waking up this early?_ He stopped his thoughts when he heard a creak come from down the hall. He pushed the covers off and walked out of the room, seeing Chrissy's form at the end of the hall. If he didn't know it was her, he'd admit he was freaked out. He slowly walked to her, not knowing if she was awake or not.

  
"Chrissy", he said softly. She didn't acknowledge him but she turned to his voice. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks had tear streaks. He touched her shoulder gently and her eyes shot open, fear laced in the amber hues. He pulled her into a hug as she reached for him starting to cry again.

  
"Shh...Chrissy it's going to be okay. I'm here", he whispered. He let out a sigh of relief that all she did was wake up and not freak out. He frowned hearing the soft whimpers from her. He gripped her under the thighs and lifted her into his arms bridal style, walking back down to his room. She buried her face in his neck, the tears coming fast and hot against his neck as he laid her down on his bed. He walked around the bed and climbed in under the covers, turning on his side towards her. He pulled her into his arms, wiping the tears from her face; she hiccupped.

  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry", she whispered. He shook his head, pushing her hair from her face very much like the way she did for West.

  
"It's okay, Chrissy. I'm here now and nothing will hurt you", he whispered. She curled up, hiding her face in his chest, her crying subsided as she tried to calm down. He rubbed circles up and down her back, humming to her.


	5. Asparagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Victoria confronts Chrissy? Will Chrissy just roll over and submit or will she stick up for herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has commented. I was brought to my senses the other day when Madeline told me she loved the story. Thank you all! Mwuah <3

Misha woke up the next morning and jumped seeing the small form lying next to him. He smiled running his hand along the side of the lump, hearing a small intake of breath. The lump turned over and he saw Chrissy's eyes open blearily. He smiled again.

  
"Morning", he whispered. She rubbed her eyes much like how his daughter would and she practically beamed at him.

  
"Morning...How did I get in your bed?" She inquired. He sat up and she followed suit, stretching her arms above her head.

  
"You don't remember?" He questioned back. She shook her head, trying to tame her wild hair. He tucked a wild piece under another and took her hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

  
"You were sleep walking. I woke up and found you down the hall. I just woke you up...And you started crying so I brought you in here. I just held you and told you that everything was okay", he explained. Her face paled, looking almost embarrassed.

  
"I'm sorry", she whispered. He was about to reply when two little heads popped up next to the bed.

"Daddy, morning"! West exclaimed, Maison nodding her head in agreement. Chrissy turned away from Misha to look at the kids. 

"How about I make us all chocolate chip pancakes?" She suggested. West and Maison's eyes got as big as platters.

  
"Yes please!" He said exuberantly. Chrissy turned and smiled at Misha, pushing the covers off and standing, looking at the two kids.

  
"Issy"! Maison said reaching her arms up as high as she could. Chrissy picked her up and held her hand to West, smiling as he took it. She glanced at Misha over her shoulder and he was watching her in amusement as she lead the kids downstairs. He pushed the covers off of himself and followed after her quickly. Walking into the kitchen he saw Chrissy looking in the cabinets for the ingredients she would need.

  
"Did the kids ditch you?" He asked teasingly. She smiled, turning around to face him and leaned against the counter.

  
"I believe that Rescue Pets far surpasses me", she said jokingly. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead gently.

  
"Can I help?" He questioned. She laughed and nodded.

  
"You don't have to ask. It is your home...I should have asked actually", she said when the doorbell rang. Misha walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to answer the door, surprised at seeing his ex wife standing there.

  
"I'm here to pick up the kids, I don't want to come in. I'll wait here", she said tersely. Misha frowned and closed the door halfway.

  
"Kids, mom's here", he said gloomily as the kids looked up at him. Their faces fell in disappointment.

  
"But...pancakes", West said sadly. Misha sighed and nodded, but then smiled.

  
"That's okay, Bug. Chrissy will make them for you another time"! He said brightly. West nodded and Maison just looked on with her wide eyes, very much like her fathers. He lead the kids back to her while carrying the bags.

  
"You can pick them up later tonight since it's your weekened and all", she said. Misha nodded slowly.

  
"Alright. Around what time?" He inquired. She shrugged impatiently and took the bags from his hands.

  
"I don't, maybe around seven?" She said. He nodded with a sigh and then looked back towards the kitchen.

  
"Oh, did your little friend spend the night?" She mocked. Misha just ignored her and faced his kids as the stood next to their mother.

  
"Now, I'll be there around seven to pick you up okay? Make sure to have lots of energy", he said happily. He kneeled and gave them both hugs and kisses goodbye. They squealed happily and then ran off to get into the car and he watched as Chad helped them get into their carseats. Victoria fixed him with a cold stare as he ran his hand through his hair and then turned on her heel, walking to the car. He closed the door behind him and walked back into the kitchen, looking around when he couldn't find Chrissy.

  
"Chrissy?" He called out. He walked further into the kitchen and jumped when Chrissy practically ran into his side, falling backwards onto her butt. He reached down and held her wrist in his hand, helping her back onto her feet.

  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going", she said. He noticed she had changed back into her clothes from the night before.

  
"Oh, no. I just didn't know where you had gone. Let me go change...", he said trailing off as he trotted upstairs. Chrissy busied herself with picking up the glass from last night and threw it away, starting to make chocolate chip pancakes for herself and Misha, along with some bacon she found in the fridge. She hummed softly to herself, a serene smile blossoming across her face when she felt arms encircle her waist.

  
"That smells delicious. My stomach was rumbling as I came downstairs", he said playfully, resting his chin on her shoulder. He smelled like Irish Spring and peppermint now as he placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

  
"Well, it will be done soon, so you can get me some plates, please. Or you could keep an eye on the bacon while I get the plates", she offered. He smiled and released her, walking to the cabinet and taking down two plates, setting them on the counter next to the frying pan. She placed four pieces of bacon each and two delicious, fluffy chocolate chip pancakes on his plate.

  
"Chrissy, that's looks delicious", he said. Chrissy shot him a smile that nearly stopped his heart again. She served her plate and took both plates to the table, setting them down. As she went to sit down Misha pulled her away from her chair and pulled the chair out, motioning for her to sit down. She sat down and he pushed her in, getting two forks from the drawer; he finally sat down and touched his foot to Chrissy's, handing her fork over. She smiled looking up at him, her amber eyes were bright.

  
"Do you want to go with me to pick up the kids later?" He asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. She blinked rapidly, her eyes wide. Before he could take back what he said a soft smile spread across her lips.

  
"Oh, sure. I would love that", she replied. He smiled and dug in, enjoying the way the pancakes seemed to melt in his mouth.   
\---------------------------

As Misha walked to the door of his ex's house; he turned and waved to Chrissy who was jsut standing on the passenger side, West came running out to him and hugged his leg. He buried his face against his jean-clad thigh.

  
"West, buddy? What's wrong"? He asked scooping the crying boy into his arms. He clung to his neck, sobbing.

  
"Mommy hit me"! He wailed. Misha frowned, noting the red print on his cheek. He knew his son wouldn't lie to him and walked to the kitchen where Victoria was sitting at the table with their two year old daughter, Maison.

  
"Victoria, what does West mean you hit him"? He questioned. She glared up at him, her look one of contempt.

  
"He wouldn't eat the asparagus", she replied through clenched teeth. He set West down and looked at Maison.

  
"Maison, West, go play in the living room. Mommy and I need to talk", he said quietly. Maison climbed down from her chair and walked off with West, running to go play with their toys. Misha placed his hands on the chair in front of him, looking at her. 

"He wouldn't eat vegetable so you decided to hit him?" He questioned. She stood then, trying to intimidate him, not that it ever worked.

  
"He was misbehaving and trying to tell me what to do. I wasn't going to let a four year old child tell me how to do anything, Misha", she argued. The colour started rising in her cheeks, covering her neck as well.

  
"He is four! He's a child. He's going to push you and make you want to rip your hair out by your roots. You do not go and strike him, on the face no less. There is a mark starting to form"! Misha shouted. He knew his voice was rising, but he was beyond angry with her to care.

"He was telling me he didn't want to eat them and he didn't have to listen to me"! She said petulantly. He stared at her hard, his nostrils flared and his breathing laboured. His knuckles were white as they gripped the chair tighter.

"He is fucking four years old"! He roared. He shoved the chair a bit and walked into the living room, leaning against the frame. He took deep breaths as he counted to ten, watching his kids. He couldnt help the smile that spread across his face watching his two babies play with each other. West always made sure that Maison wasn't going to get hurt. For being so young, he sure was constant with Maison. He tensed when he felt arms encircle his waist, frowning as he felt Victoria's head rest on his shoulder, she not being much shorter than him. He pushed her hands off of him, turning to face her as he crossed his arms. He gave her a level look and he noticed she was doing her best to feign being hurt.

  
"You said such awful things. I don't want to pry, but what changed your feelings for me? Last time I saw you, I knew you still had feelings for me. What changed?" She groused. His lips formed a tight line.

  
"We are divorced and you're asking me"-"You chose to get a divorce. You came home with the papers. I hit West because he did something bad. He was being punished!" She challenged. He lost it then.

  
"I chose to get a divorce because I no longer made you happy. As far as I knew, Chad seemed to make you a lot happier than I ever did"! He spat. He looked around the room in frustration, looking for their bags.

  
"Where are their bags?" He asked. Her face reddened, not expecting this reaction from him.

  
"What?" She hised. He drew in a deep breath asking for patience.

"Where are their bags?" He repeated. She pointed at the door of the hall closet and he walked to it and opened it, taking out West and Maison's bags. They were already packed so he placed his hand in his mouth and whistled. The kids came bounding into the kitchen, laughing. Misha smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the slight bruise forming on West's face. He sighed.

  
"Alright, kiddo's to the car! Chrissy has waited long enough", he said happily. They bolted out the door screaming at the top of their lungs. They were met outside of the car by Chrissy who helped put them in their car seats. He could feel his ex wife's gaze on him but he didn't let it bother him. He turned around to smile and wave at her when she marched over, her body language exuding contempt. Before Misha could stop her she was towering over Chrissy.

  
"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to steal my husband?" She shrieked. Chrissy looked stunned and then looked over at Misha before clearing her throat.

  
"It is my knowledge that you two are divorced. I'm sorry if I upset you"-"Yeah, I'll bet you are. Where do you get off coming into someone's marriage and ruining everything", Victoria interrupted. Misha threw the bags in the trunk, just about to round the car to intervene when Chrissy spoke.

  
"Coming from the woman who cheated on her husband of thirteen years. That's rich. You will not intimidate me. You two are divorced. I tried being nice, but I can see that it will be one sided. You lost someone great, perfect even...But you decided to throw it away for the thrill of seeing someone else. Make sure you don't get back on your high horse, I'll be sure to knock you off again", Chrissy snarled. Victoria looked taken aback and she stepped closer to Chrissy. Misha was just as surprised, rarely had Chrissy's voice ever risen and it was usually because she was excited, not pissed.

  
"You listen to me you little harlet"-"Me? The harlet?" Chrissy said cutting her off.

  
"Leave my mommy alone"! A voice from inside the car came belting out. Chrissy turned to see West unbuckling himself and made his away around the car, standing in between them. Victoria shot Chrissy a smug look.

  
"My son loves his mommy, you're nothing"-"Stop it"! West exclaimed, hugging Chrissy's leg. Victoria's face hardened as she glowered at Chrissy.

  
"West, is that your mommy?" Victoria asked, sounding frustrated. West looked at Victoria levelly and then up at Chrissy, holding his arms up to her. Chrissy obliged, despite the look she was getting from Victoria. West buried his face in Chrissy's neck, peeking out at Victoria.

  
"Chrissy, why don't you put West back in his carseat and get in the car", Misha suggested softly from her side. Chrissy nodded and as she turned towards him, she reached up to cup his cheek and pressed her forehead to his cheek; she walked around the car to set West in his carseat, buckling him up. Misha closed the door closer to Maison and opened the passenger seat as Victoria's eyes watched every little thing Chrissy did.

  
"She's young for you, Misha. A child herself; how can you bring my children around her? They're not safe with her. She's a reckless kid", she said. Misha frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"You're right, she is young but she is not a child. They're not just your children, Vicky. They are mine too and they adore her, love her even. They are as safe with her as they are with me. I trust her", he said calmly. He watched her clench her teeth and he almost clenched his with her next words.

  
"Have you fucked her yet? Is that why you're keeping her around? Because she hasn't put out yet", she said hatefully. As it was, his fists clenched at his side.

  
"She isn't like that, Vicky. I don't expect you to understand. I never expected to meet someone after I got divorced. I thought, hell, I'm getting old. I'll never find anyone. And then I found Chrissy. And she's great", he added. Victoria glared at him scathingly.

"Why does West call her mommy? I'm his mother!" She exclaimed. Misha raised his eyebrow at her, biting his lip.

"You may have given birth to him, but he doesn't recognize you as 'mommy'. Mommies don't close the door on their children when they have nightmares", he replied. 

  
"It won't last. She'll end up breaking it off for someone closer to her age, Misha", she retorted. Misha shrugged, taking her comment in stride.

  
"If it does, it does. If it doesn't then great", he answered. Her cheeks flushed with anger again.

  
"It won't last forever", she said desperately. Misha rolled his shoulders.

  
"It might not, but for now I love spending time with her and will it last forever? God, I hope so because I've never been happier", he replied walking off. He walked around the front of the car, getting in and drove off.   
\---------  
It was around nine-thirty when they finally got home Traffic had been a literal hell for them, occasionally he would catch Chrissy making a face at him to keep his spirits up. As the kids fell asleep in their carseats, Misha couldn't help but feel some tension radiating from Chrissy as they left the house. He touched her arm when he stopped at a red light and raised his eyebrow at her.

  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. She huffed for a moment, sending a glare his way. He almost shuddered, the fury held there was building. He couldn't understand what had her so riled.

  
"Yes, something is very wrong. Why won't you tell me how West got the bruise on his face?" She asked. He shifted in his seat, driving off as the light turned green. He sighed, running one hand through his hair.

  
"He wouldn't eat his vegetables, mainly the asparagus, and he was yelling at Victoria and telling her what to do. So she slapped him", he explained. If there ever was a time for pure, white-hot rage, Chrissy knew it was in that moment. She grit her teeth together and crossed her arms, digging her nails into her skin harshly.

  
"That's why...How can you act so calmly?" She questioned. He glanced at her and saw that she was beyond upset. She was glaring at the dashboard, her expression stony. 

  
"Chrissy, she may have slapped him but he was"-"If you say misbehaving, so help me", she said in a tone he'd never heard before. He rolled his eyes a bit.

  
"He was misbehaving. A child does not tell an adult what to do", he said trying to keep his cool. He heard her shift in her seat.

  
"And I suppose the adult thing to do, would be to strike him in the face", she snapped back dryly. He felt his temper spike and he gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.  
"You do not have the knowledge or understanding about what must be done for _my kids_ , because you are a child too", he snapped. He turned his head to look at her when he saw her unbuckling herself and reaching for her purse.

  
"Pull over", she said quietly. When he didn't she looked up and said in a much louder tone.

  
"Pull over, Misha", she repeated. He did as she asked, confused a bit. She got out of the car and started walking off in the opposite direction, away from the car. He parked the car and glanced at his kids, still sleeping soundly. He got out of the car and walked after Chrissy, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

  
"Chrissy, what the hell"-He was cut off with a sound smack to his face; it stung. He stared at her, surprised that she would have struck him.

  
"Let go of me", she said angrily. He let her wrist go slowly, watching as the tears cascaded down her cheeks out of utter frustration.

  
"I'm a child. I don't need to be around adults and adult matters. I should go before my babysitter gets mad. It's probably passed my bedtime too", she said scathingly. She turned on her heel and walked off. It was then that realisation hit Misha square in the chest, making it ache in a non pleasant way. He hurt her feelings and she had done nothing to provoke that from him. He should have stood up to his wife hitting his son, he hadn't deserved being hit because he didn't want to eat some stupid vegetables. He sighed, feeling heavy as he walked back to his car and sat inside it. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and his barely there beard. He looked in the rearview mirror, watching Chrissy walk away. Soon, he noticed two sets' of eyes watching him as well.

  
"Daddy, where's issy?" West asked sleepily. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

  
"She had to go home for awhile, West. What do you two say to getting some ice cream?" He asked, trying to lighten his mood. He knew it was a lot later than what he normally let the kids stay up to, but tonight he wanted them to be happy to be home with daddy. He saw two huge smiles and it definitely lifted his spirits somewhat, seeing his babies smile at him like that. He could feel his heart swell with the love he has for his children; he only hoped they knew how much he adored them. As he pulled into the parking lot of the local Dairy Queen, he found his thoughts kept roaming to Chrissy, which made it hard to focus on his kids. He got them out of the car and ushered them inside, looking up at the menu.

  
"Daddy! Daddy! I want chocolate ice cream"! West said excitedly. He smiled softly at his son, then looked at his two year old baby girl.

  
"And what do you want, Princess?" He asked. She looked up at him with eyes much like his and she looked so many years beyond her age. It took one word and he felt his heart clench guiltily.

  
"Issy", she said quietly. He placed his hand on the top of her head gently.

  
"Yes, Issy will come around later. What flavour of ice cream do you want?" He questioned. He could feel his heart clench up again. He picked her up in his arms and held hear near the glass to survey the ice creams. She pointed to the strawberry one and he set her back down.

  
"Why don't you and West go to that table right there?" He asked, pointing to the one closest to him. They nodded excitedly and climbed onto the same seat, even though there was three seats for them to sit comfortably. Misha ordered their ice cream and walked to their table, holding the ice cream out to his kids. They eagerly accepted and at once, were set to licking and eating their ice cream. His stomach was in knots as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening a new message and scrolling down to Chrissy's name. He debated whether or not to text her. _What would I say? I'm sorry I called you a child? I'm sorry that you spoke the truth and it hurt me, so I decided to hurt you?_ He beat himself up mentally, wanting to grip his hair out of irritation. He decided he would send her a quick text, he would be one lucky man if she even replied to him.

  
' _Chrissy, we need to talk. Call me'-_ M

  
He was shocked when he felt his phone vibrate and her named popped up, along with the message.

' _I don't feel very much like talking right now, Misha_ '-C

  
He felt deflated, like the wind had been knocked straight from his lungs. He was surprised again when his phone buzzed in his hand.

' _Misha, you there?_ '-C

  
He quickly typed a reply, holding his breath as he looked at his kids. They were still very content with eating their ice cream. He looked down at his message he had sent.

  
' _I thought you didn't want to talk'_ -M

  
He waited about six minutes for the next reply from her. He gave a sort of chuckle when he opened her messaged and read it.

  
' _But I never said we couldn't text, dingus_ '-C

  
He knew it wasn't meant to be mean and he couldn't stop the smile that blossomed across his face as he started typing a reply.

  
' _About what I said to you, it was uncalled for. I was mad because you were speaking nothing but the truth. I didn't mean to make you feel like a child, I know you're not a child'-_ M  
He shifted in his seat anxiously, it seemed like an eternity later that she replied.

  
 _'You didn't make me feel like a child, Misha. You were the one person I never expected to call me that and when you did, it hurt. Worse than any insult anyone could call me. I never thought you would get so pissed at me that you would set out to intentionally hurt me. You're right, we need to talk. I can't handle this texting back and forth bullshit_ '-C

  
He groaned, she was right. She hadn't acted like a child and she knew he had said that to her out of anger. His fingers were a blur as he typed out a response.

  
 _'I will be leaving Dairy Queen within fifteen minutes if you want to meet me at my house. The kids will be going down for bed soon. Please, let me make things right, Chrissy_ '-M  
He visibly jumped when his phone buzzed that time.

  
 _'I will be there within the hour. Plenty of time for you to get home and put the babies to sleep. Tell them sweet dreams from me and give them a hug and kiss for me. Also, if it's not too much, tell them I'll be there when they wake up_ '-C

  
The smile he had now far surpassed the one that had plastered itself on his face from her first reply. He was going to make things right. He helped the kids clean up and picked Maison up as she started to get drowsy. Which was odd, considering she should be bouncing along the walls with a sugar rush. He walked next door to the florist and looked at the flower arrangements.

  
"Chrissy will be here when you wake up in the morning. What kind of flowers should we get her?" He asked. Maison pointed at the roses while West opted for the confetti sunflowers. He smiled and then made his own arrangement of red and white roses with three confettie sunflowers. He walked to the car and strapped both West and Maison into their carseats. They both looked exhausted, he hoped they would fall asleep by the time he got home.   
As they pulled into the garage, Misha looked at the time. Had it really taken an hour to get home? Guess so. As he got out and opened the back door, he saw movements out of the corner of his eye and he turned. He saw Chrissy standing there, just beside the car. She looked like she walked through a hurricane. Her hair was piled onto her head in a wet bun, dried, tear-streaks lined her cheeks. But it also meant she had been crying alone. She motioned towards Maison on the other side of the car, a silent gesture asking if he needed help with the kids. He nodded slowly, still surprised she had shown up and he adjusted his arms to carry a sleeping West inside. He fumbled with the keys and he knew Chrissy was right behind him as he opened the door that led from out of the garage and into the laundry room. He made sure Chrissy was inside before closing the door and walked into the main part of the house, walking upstairs. She followed him up but walked to Maison's room, setting her down in her bed gently. Maison opened her eyes a bit, stirred from her sleep and suddenly clung to Chrissy.

  
"Issy. I lilo", she whispered before falling asleep again. Chrissy smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair gently. She covered her up with her blanket and walked out of the room, leaving it open just a smidge knowing how Maison liked it. She checked on West and Misha, he was sitting on the side of the bed, telling a story to West. Chrissy walked off quietly and walked down the stairs, sitting on the last one to wait until he was done. She felt drained, emotionally and physically. She heard a creak in the floor and stood, watching as Misha walked down the stairs. He took her hand in his and lead her to the living room to sit down. He sat across from her and let go of her hand, folding his hands in his lap. She brought her knees to her chest, looking anywhere but him. When she spoke, it was so soft he could barely understand her.

  
"I'm sorry I slapped you", she said. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

  
"You have a hard slap, I'm sure you'd have a killer right hook", he joked. He realised when she looked up at him, that she didn't want to joke around right now.

  
"I'm still angry", she replied. He stood then and he saw her visibly flinch, but then relaxed as he sat down next to her. He took her hands in both of his, rubbing the inside of her wrist quietly.

  
"I know. I'm so sorry I said those things to you. I went out of my way to intentionally hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me, Chrissy. I was being petulant because what you said was true, but hurt my feelings", he said in a low voice. She sighed softly and pulled her hands away, instead pulling his arms around herself. He adjusted himself so that he could pull her to his chest.

  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stepped in and said anything. It wasn't my place. I just can't stand someone hurting West or Maison...It hurts you too when they are hurt", she explained quietly. He rubbed her arms slowly and she relaxed further against him.

  
"I'll be damned if I let someone hurt you again by going through your babies. She was once your wife and she is the mother of your children, but you don't get back at someone. Ever, and you certainly don't use their kids to do so", she said her frustration coming to a head again. He placed a soft, chaste kiss to her cheek. She let out a splutter of indignation and crossed her arms.

  
"Just because I let you hold me, doesn't mean I'm still not angry", she warned. He shook his head with a smile.

  
"Are you still angry at me or the situation?" He ventured. She let out a something that resembled a growl and pulled out of his embrace.

  
"I'm mad at you too! How could you call me a child...Yes I am younger than you, but that doesn't mean I am a child. It gets old hearing that all the time", she barked. His eyes widened.

  
"I have never said it to you bef"-"Not you. Other people. They say 'it's like he's dating a child' or 'he is filling that child's head up with nothing but air', it all gets so tiring. I just...Why can't it be 'Oh you two are so cute together' or 'I wonder what he said to make her fall in love with him'. Why is it so hard for people to grasp that maybe, we're not corrupting each other or dating for material things and that maybe, just maybe we like each other?" She asked. He was stumped for a moment, she had a valid point.

  
"Is that what this is for you? Some midlife crisis so lets divorce the wife and"-"That's where I draw the line Chrissy. I'm not going through a midlife crisis", he said levelly. She gave him a strong look, but he deteced no anger, just curiousity.

  
"I didn't divorce her because I wanted someone new. I didn't even think that I would date someone once I was divorced. I thought it would be another ten years before I met someone, if at all, and then one day I was running and not paying attention and bumped into this pretty little thing. Barely reached up to my chest and she apologised for getting in my way", he explained. He saw the corners of her mouth turning up as she remebered how they met.

  
"I was in your way", she replied. He laughed, really laughed as he shook his head.

  
"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I knocked you over while you were stretching, that doesn't sound like you were in my way", he said. He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she leaned back into his embrace with her back to his chest.

  
"Do you think kissing will get you everywhere in life?" She asked with a giggle. He smiled, knowing he was forgiven and he smiled back, giving her the same reassurance.

  
"Thank you", he said quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

  
"What are you thanking me for?" She asked. He rested his chin on her head, contemplating what was going through his head at the moment.

  
"You were so fired up because my ex hit West. You weren't mad because you hate her or because you're jealous of her. You were pissed because hurting West would in turn hurt me and you didn't want that. So thank you for being you and getting pissed when someone hurts the babies", he explained. She was quiet for such a long time that he thought she had fallen asleep when her voice floated up to him.

  
"I don't hate her. She's your ex yes, but I don't hate her. I pity her. She lost something so great because of communication, and wanting excitement. I don't believe that you can get excited about sneaking around, but I've never been down that road. She loves you, she just doesn't know how to anymore because she feels insecure. It also explains why she cheated. She thought lowly of herself", she said. He was surprised. _His girlfriend, pitied his ex wife. Well, that's new_ he thought.

  
"You are _something else_ , Chrissy", he whispered. She turned her head to look at him.

  
"Is that a good thing?" She questioned. He kissed her head, rubbing her arms.

  
"Yes, it's quite a feat to have a heart like yours in a world like this",he said. She stared at him for a moment before she leaned forward to press her lips to his in a light, sweet kiss. He knew she didn't expect his arm to travel to the back of her neck and add pressure to the kiss, holding her close to him. Her tongue pushed through his lips and met his in a playful dance as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
"Daddy", a little voice said. They both jumped, startled and pulled away. Their chests hitting each others' as they looked towards the voice. It was West and he looked deeply troubled.

  
"What's wrong, Bug?" Misha asked, sitting up. Chrissy moved with him and ended up sitting cross legged. She too looked at West.

  
"I had a bad dream", he said. Tears filled his eyes and he ran at his father, reaching for him. Misha scooped him up and cradled him against his side.

  
"About what?" He questioned. West started crying then, burying his face in his father's neck. Misha just rubbed small circles in his back when another voice came from the hallway.

  
"Issy?" Maison called out. Chrissy stood then and walked to the hallway, kneeling to be her level.

  
"Hello, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Chrissy sensed that the little girl didn't feel well and wasn't surprised when she opened her mouth and threw up all over Chrissy's neck and chest, soaking her shirt. She was grossed out, but didn't want to further upset Maison. Chrissy stood, taking Maison's hand and leading her to the kitchen. She got some paper towels and knelt down to her level again, wiping the residual vomit off. Maison looked pretty close to tears, her little face flushed.

  
"Do you feel better, sweetie?" She asked. Maison nodded and then started crying, her little hands wiping her face. Misha walked into the kitchen then, his jeans wet with throw up. He was carrying West, and took some paper towels to wipe him off.

  
"Chrissy, go up to my room and get changed while I get the babies into a bath okay? Does Maison feel feverish to you?" He asked. Chrissy felt around Maison's forehead and neck, reaching a bit under her ears. She shook her head as she stood.

  
"No, she feels fine. A little clammy, but fine", she replied. He nodded and took Maison by the hand leading them to the bathroom that was on the other side of the living room. Chrissy walked upstairs to his room and then flushed deeply, knowing she didn't have any clothes at his house. She walked back downstairs, walking to the bathroom and poked her head in through the crack in the door.

  
"Misha, I don't have any clothes here so I'm going to"-"No, no...It's getting kind of late. I don't want you walking alone this late at night. You can use some of my clothes", he said. She warmed at the thought of him worrying about her if she were to walk. His voice sounded strained and she opened the door wider to get a better look, laughing at the sight in front of her. He was standing in his boxers and t shirt, trying to wash West' hair and failing.

  
"Issy"! The tikes in the tub shouted, they seemed much better than they were five minutes ago. Misha smiled at how excitable they were and finally managed to wash his son's hair. He turned to Chrissy for a moment.

  
"Go, get that stuff off of your body and wear anything you'd like", he said. She blushed a bit, nodding and turned to get cleaned up. She decided to take a shower in the bathroom adjoined to his room. She grabbed what appeared to be an old, dark green shirt and a pair of dark green boxer shorts. She padded across the room and to the shower, stripping out of her clothes and turning them inside out so the vomit wouldn't litter his bathroom floor. She turned the water on and waited until it warmed up a bit before stepping in.   
Chirssy hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep against the shower wall until a warm hand was gently rubbing her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found Misha looking at her, concern etched into his face. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and yawned, feeling cold from the water all of a sudden.

  
"Are you okay, dear? I came in when you didn't answer", he said. His voice was thick with worry, and his eyes were pointed at the ceiling. She smiled and leaned forward to press a rather wet kiss to his lips.

  
"I'm fine. I didn't know I had fallen asleep. Let me finish in here and I'll come to bed", she said quietly. He nodded and returned her kiss, holding her face to his for a moment before he left the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair and body, making sure the perfect shave she had given herself the other night was not ruined by some leg hair. She smiled and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. She looked at the rack and realised she had forgotten to grab a towel. She was just about to call for Misha when her eyes caught something sitting on the toilet. It was one of those soft, fluffy towels. He must have brought it in she thought. She picked it up in her fingers and was startled that it was warm. She wrapped it around her body and shivered, not realising how cold she had gotten. She noticed some flowers in a vase sitting near the sink. _Those hadn't been there when I walked in,_ she thought She shrugged the feeling for now. She dried herself off and then got dressed pulling the shirt on. She bent down at the waist to dry her hair in the towel and tie it up, when she felt arms encircle her waist.

  
"Well, don't you look ravishing", Misha whispered to her. She blushed, feeling goosbumps rise up on her neck.

  
"Oh? Tell me, how do I look ravishing wearing your clothes?" She replied teasingly. He turned her around, pulling the towel from her hair gently. He tossed it into the hamper and missed, shrugging. He cupped her face, making her look up at him.

  
"Every man loves to see his girl wearing something of his", he replied. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

  
" Oh, so I'm your girl now?" She asked cheekily. His cheeks flushed pink and he shrugged.

"If you want to be. But I do love seeing you in my clothes", he replied.

"You know, I've always wondered about that. Why is that a man loves to see his girlfriend wear his clothes to bed?" She asked. He shrugged again pressing a small kiss upon her lips.

  
"It's true though. All men are hardwired that way", he said playfully. Chrissy laughed at that and then she grinned at him.

  
"I don't think all men", she quipped. He raised his eyebrows at her.

  
"Why not?" He asked. She simply shrugged and put her hands on his chest making him walk backwards. He placed his hand behind him as he laid back on the bed.

  
"Gay men for one, don't have girlfriends, but I'm sure they would love to see their partner in something of theres. I think it has something to do with, 'they are wearing my clothes they are mine and look adorable', doesn't it sound that way"? She asked crawling between his legs. He was starting to lose his thought process with the way she crawled towards him. He blinked a few times.

  
"Hmm...I think you're right. How did I come across such an intelligent and beautiful woman?" He asked. She grinned.

  
"You think I'm right? Surely I made a valid point?"She asked. She pushed him to lay down and then placed her self next to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

  
"I don't know. It could have been when you knocked her over because you were far too busy to pay attention", she joked. He smiled and held her to him, resting his chin against her head. They fell into a peaceful sleep, their breathing in perfect sync.


	6. You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Chrissy take their relationship to the next level! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have commented and enjoyed the story! I have enjoyed writing it.

Misha had been dating Chrissy for eight months now, but had known her for almost a year. The last two months, however had been rather awkward; Chrissy was pulling away from him. He didn't like the feeling that she was going to end this and he would just never know when she would. It put his nerves on end until he was pulling at his unkempt hair and screaming in his house until it echoed.

  
He looked at his watch, Chrissy should have been there thirty minutes ago. She was late and Misha was beyond frustrated. He was just about to leave when he heard a knock on the door and then the doorbell ringing. He took a deep breath and then walked over to the door quickly. Chrissy stood there and he crossed his arms, wanting an explanation.

  
"I know I'm late"-"Well that's an understatement, Chrissy", he said. He could feel his anger reach its breaking point, boiling through him. He could feel himself about to snap as he stepped aside to let her in. He wasn't trashy enough to start a fight and cause a scene right in his front yard. She walked in and he closed the door before turning on her, a scowl on his usually soft features.

  
"What's the matter with you lately?" He asked. She blinked softly and then looked at the living room. He sucked in a breath and walked to the living room, he could hear her following him. She sat down on the couch and watched him as he paced in front of her.

  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" She asked. He stared at her for a long while, glaring at her.

  
"Don't give me that shit, Chrissy. You've been just..there! As if you're a goddamned poster on a wall. Just hanging there! You've barely paid any attention to anything thats been going on the last two months. You barely talk to me about anything anymore! It's just the simple hello, how are you, bullshit"! He said, his voice rising an octave. She looked shocked, almost intimidated by the frustration exuding from him.

  
"Misha"-"I don't want to hear excuses. Are you seeing someone else? Are you in love with someone?" He bellowed. _She flinched, he saw her visibly flinch from his voice. Good, maybe now you'll finally hear what I'm asking and actually pay attention to me_! He thought viciously, continuing to pace.

  
"Misha you're over"-"If you finish that sentence, Chrissy, I swear I will end this", he snarled out. He chanced a glance at her and was even more enraged to see her smiling.

  
"You're right. I am in love"-He grit his teeth together, gripping his hair in his hands and pulling. _This is it, she's going to end and be with someone who is closer to her age.. He should have known better than to date someone so young. She hasn't grown up enough yet; Victoria was right, he should have ended this before he was so invested._

  
"You, you idiot", she said, breaking him out of his reverie. Misha turned to look at her, staring , this time in shock. His eyebrows rose almost all the way to his hairline, his blue eyes wide. She stood and slowly approached him, as if trying not to scare him. She stood just a few feet in front of him, looking at the ground as if she was uncomfortable. He licked his lips, watching her and he closed the distance between them, pulling her to him gently.

  
"I'm sorry", she whispered. He rested his chin atop her head and placed a soft kiss there, holding her to him. He made a humming sound, running his hands up her back to gently lift her head up. He sighed softly, frowning at himself.

  
"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that. It was uncalled for and petulant", he whispered back. She rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
"I should have told you how I've been feeling the last two months. Misha, I'm scared. The day I met you I had just been dumped and then you started seeing me at work and it just...it's scary because good things always come to an end. I didn't want to tell you how I really felt, but at the same time, I just skirted around you. I'm so sorry", she mummbled against his shirt. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _That's why she seemed so distant, she was protecting herself and pushing me away at any cost. She was scared and her being scared enough to push me away, scared me._ He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, shuffling while holding her to lay down on the couch. He pulled her between his legs so her legs tangled with his and her head rested against his shoulder. He heard a puff of air come from her and he looked down at her.

  
"Are you mad? Should we have stayed standing?" He questioned. She laughed, shaking her head at him.

  
"No, you knocked the wind from me", she said softly.  
\------------------------  
After dinner, Misha carried Chrissy to the living room and laid down on the couch with her, her chest against his. He ran his hand up the back of her shirt to touch her skin gently. That was as close as they usually got, Chrissy had some boundaries and Misha would never, in a million years, overstep them. She suddenly sat up, straddling his waist as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip, deep in thought he would guess.

  
"What is it, baby?"He asked. She blushed darker before she leaned down and kissed him so fiercely that his breath was taken from him. He held her closer by her neck, tangling his hand in her hair to keep her against him.

  
Her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she pushed her tongue between his lips and passed his teeth. This was unlike any of the kisses they've shared before. This one sent a trail of heat coursing through his veins and down to his cock. His tongue met hers and she lost miserably at their game of tonsil hockey. As she sat up he followed her and kept their lips connected, not once pulling his lips away from hers. He gently pulled away and pulled her head back to expose her neck as he kissed down her jaw and peppered her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses.  
Chrissy could feel the heat emanating from him and it made her heart race as she felt a heat pool in her belly, she was breathing rather hard. She made a whimpering sound as he pulled away and let her hair go.

  
He held her to him as he stood up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. She kissed his cheeks, chin and neck. As he walked up the stairs with her, she rolled her hips against his in a slow circular motion and he nearly dropped her when he stumbled. He made it to his room at the far end of the hall and closed his door with his foot, before depositing her on the bed. He climbed over and straddled her hips, her pupils were blown wide from arousal. He could barely see the amber colour from how blown they were. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that was just as passionate as before, digging his fingers into her hair.

  
She responded eagerly, lifting her hips up to press against his again and he could feel himself getting hard, letting out a soft groan. Misha groaning had to be the most arousing sound Chrissy had ever heard and it spurred her on. She was about to roll her hips into his when his hand held her down firmly, pressing her onto the mattress.  
He pulled away, admiring her kiss swollen lips and her laboured breathing. His hands were placed on either side of her head on the bed, keeping him from crushing her.

  
"Misha", she whispered. His eyes locked with hers and Chrissy could barely see any blue given how dilated his eyes were to the heat coursing through him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, placing a soft kiss there.

  
"Yes, Chrissy?" He breathed, his breath tickling her ear in the most delicious of ways.  She swallowed audibly and for a moment he feared that he crossed those boundaries. Her next words had his head spinning.

  
"Make love to me?" She said soflty. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, hesitating.

  
"You...want me to make love to you or with you?" He said cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him, smiling at him. 

"I want you to make love with me", she replied. Her cheeks turned such a lovely shade of pink that he couldn't help but oblige.

  
He leaned down and kissed her again, much softer than the previous kisses but not any less passionate. He shifted so that his knee pressed against her most sensitive spot through her jeans earning a soft whimper against his mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, pressing his hips down against hers.  
Her hands came up to his shirt, starting to unbutton his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. He helped her and tossed it in the corner of the room, his mouth still against hers as her tongue played with his. Her hands were soft against his shoulders and chest, lightly dragging her nails across his skin. He pulled away to catch his breath and sat back on his kneed as he straddled her waist again. He pushed his hands under the hem of her shirt looking at her for permission to continue.

  
She nodded slowly helping him pull the shirt off and then she was back to running her hands across his chest and stomach. He ran his hands down from her shoulders to her still covered breasts, kneading them gently with his palms. The noise that escaped her throat made him even more turned on, if that was possible.  
Chrissy could feel his erection pressed against her belly, blushing deeply. She gasped when he slid his hands under her bra, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She let out a soft moan as they hardened under his ministrations. He leaned forward to kiss her neck down to her collarbone, biting her softly.  
His hands didn't cease their movements as she kept moaning softly. He removed his hands and she moaned at the loss of contact, as he lifted her up with one hand and unfastened her bra with the other. She blushed, suddenly feeling very exposed as he threw the offensive article of clothing to the corner with his shirt. One of his hands knotted itself in her hair and pulled her head back while the other hand massaged and kneaded her breast. He kissed and bit her neck some more, leaving love bites as he lowered his head to her other breast.

  
Chrissy's breath hitched as she felt Misha's tongue flick her already hardened nipple and she arched up as he pulled her hardened, pink bud into his mouth. She practically whined as he switched breasts, biting her nipple lightly. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, her hands in his messy hair. He gripped her by her hips and pushed her up, her head falling onto the pillows. She felt him kiss along the lining of her jeans and she moaned breathlessly, gripping his hair softly. He helped her pull down her pants and he smiled seeing her bare save for her Marvel panties. He couldn't help but chuckle and she tapped his head lightly, playfully. She started to giggle and Misha quickly turned it into a loud moan as he ran his tongue up the slit of her cunt through her panties.

  
He could feel his own arousal straining against his pants uncomfortably and he stood, stepping down from the bed. He quickly pulled his jeans down, leaving his dark green boxers on. He palmed himself through his boxers to take some of the edge off as he climbed back over Chrissy. She had been watching him and she eyed his member warily, as if she was frightened. He couldn't help but chuckle again at her expression when her eyes flashed to his face.

  
"If you don't want to continue, we don't have to, Chrissy", he said softly. She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

  
"I want to", she answered. He smiled at her, kneeling between her slim legs. His fingers ran up her legs and thighs as he pushed them apart slowly, his fingers dancing along her skin. She shivered and he could feel the goosebumps rise up. He felt himself smirking at her as he leaned down and gripped her panties in his teeth, slowly pulling them down.

  
"Chrissy darling", he said while pulling her undies off and tossing them God knows where. She blushed, his voice was deeper, gravelly and she loved it. She looked at him slowly, rising up on her arms to look at him between her legs. He pointed to the bedside table and she opened the top drawer, looking back at him.

  
"Can you get condom out, dear?" He asked. She nodded and twisted a bit so she could reach into the drawer, pulling out a silver foil package. She leaned forward to hand it to him and he placed it next to her hip, before leaning down near her cunt again.

  
He ran his tongue over her slit again and flicked the little bundle of nerves, earning a shudder and a gasp from her. He lightly grasped her hips, keeping her firmly planted. She reached down one of her hands and he laced his fingers with hers, pushing his tongue in. She arched a bit, her other hand flying to his hair as she was overcome with a rush of pleasure. He could feel how wet she was becoming and he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her, her body writhing beneath him. His nose brushed against her clit in a steady rhythm and she could feel pressure starting to pool into her belly. She moaned softly, gripping his hair in her hand.

  
He withdrew one hand, sliding a finger in as his tongue worked circles relentlessly over her clit. Chrissy let out a sharp, pleasurable moan. Her hips bucked against his mouth and he used the hand that was twined with hers to hold her hips down, while moving the circles firmly on her clit. She gasped, her walls clenching around his finger slowly at first. He twisted his finger and curled it, hitting the spongy wall of her G-spot.

  
"Misha", she moaned out softly. He couldn't help but smile a bit, his finger and tongue working her over. 

Chrissy felt her mind go blank and she started seeing dots in her line of vision; she arched moaning louder than before as her orgasm crashed over, making her body tremble. She shuddered when she felt his tongue running over her almost lazily, her breaths coming short and fast. She barely registered the sound of something being opened before Misha is hovering over her, his member pressed against her leg.

  
"Baby, is this something you really want to do?" He whispered huskily. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
"Please", she whimpered softly. That was all the confirmation he needed before he slowly pushed in between her velvety folds, stopping every few seconds while her body adjusted to him. She whined quietly, a look of discomfort crossing her face.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked sounding horrified. She laughed, a soft breathless sound.

  
"Its...I've never been with someone so well endowed", she said with a blush. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, slowly pushing himself in the rest of the way. He stilled again, still letting her get use to him. He flowered kisses on her face and neck as she rolled her hips softly, letting him know she was ready. He pulled back out and then pushed back in, letting out a soft grunt at how snug he felt inside of her. He started a leisurely pace, his hips pressing against hers lightly. He couldn't help the grunts and moans that escaped his lips, feeling her body shake just a bit.  
She moaned when he hit her cervix, he couldn't tell if it was a pain or pleasured sound. It sounded like both. Her hands went to his shoulders, her nails digging in as his thrusts became faster and he hit her cervix again. This time she moaned loudly in nothing but pure ecstasy and he sped up, one hand gripping her hip and the other next to her head supporting him. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hand from her hip to the back of her head.

  
With every thrust he could feel himself coming closer to his climax and the way her walls clenched around his cock, he knew she was close too. She moaned against his mouth and he swallowed them as he explored her mouth, thrusting harder into her. He let go of her head and his hand trailed across her breasts to tweak her nipples as she moaned out again and he moaned in response. His hand trailed between where his cock was slamming into her and he rubbed her clit furiously, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  
Chrissy felt his thrusts becoming erratic and she opened her eyes, having been reduced to a whimpering, panting mess. She saw the spots in her vision again as she fell off the edge of another orgasm ripping through her. He rode out her orgasm with her when his orgasm went through him and he stiffened, emptying himself into the condom. He covered her body with his own and Chrissy felt oddly comfortable feeling his weight on her.

  
Her breaths were short and ragged, her body still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Misha slowly pulled out of her and removed the condom, tying it and throwing it into the wastebasket by the bed. His chest was heaving as he climbed back into bed with Chrissy, lying down next to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him as she rested her head on his chest. Chrissy planted soft kisses along Misha's jaw, neck and chest as he hummed in complete comfort. He kissed her forehead softly, content with just lying there and exchanging kisses.

  
"I love you too, Chrissy", he said quietly. Chrissy slowly turned her head to look at him, her mouth agape in a feigned horrified expression.

  
"You only say that because we had sex", she accused teasingly. Misha couldn't help but snort at her attempt. She laughed and he soon joined in, placing another kiss on her forehead.

  
"You're a terrible actress you know", he said playfully. She poked his rib and he twitched, being ticklish. She giggled.

  
"I love you", she said sincerely. The sound of it coming from her lips nearly made his heart stop. He rubbed his hand down her shoulder and arm in a lazy pattern.

  
"I guess I love you too", he said lovingly. She hummed softly resting her hand on his stomach, looking up at him.

  
"Chrissy...Do you think I'm too old for you?" He questioned uncomfortably. She was quiet for so long Misha thought she had fallen asleep.

  
"I don't think you're too old for me. You're older than me, but what is even being too old?" She remarked questionably. He chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

  
"So...You still haven't answered the question", he said. She looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes and could see the insecurity in them. She slowly climbed atop him, straddling his hips poking his nose.

  
"I don't think you're too old for me. The heart wants what the heart wants and I want you", she said simply. Suddenly, he couldn't focus, his breaths were coming in short, ragged gasps. He could taste it, feel it with every fibre of his being. He could feel the heat on his skin from her fingertips, as she kissed and touched every inch of his skin. The kisses she trailed along his jaw and down his neck were light, but burned with a passion he did not expect her to have. He was sure she could feel the stubble along his cheeks and chin, smiling to himself.  
He gripped her hair gently in a fist, pulling her head up and finally meeting her lips with his and he pushed his tongue between her lips. His other hand reached up to cup her cheek in his hand, pulling her body against his as he rolled her onto her back. She laughed and wrapped one of her legs against his waist, her hands cupping his face as she pulled away.

  
"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He questioned. She laughed again, her laughter shaking the bed. He tilted his head, surveying her closely.

  
"I don't think that at all, but you can go ahead and think that all you want, I won't judge", she said while chuckling. He shook his head while a smile that matched hers bloomed across his face. He rolled again, pulling her with him as he rested his back against the headboard of the bed, pulling her in between his legs. She was facing him and her cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of pink. Her smile was impish and her brown eyes were alight with a good-natured, spirited look.

  
"I will think that as much as I want. Thank you so much for your permission", he said playfully. She shook her head with a small smile, looping her arms around his neck.

"You don't need my permission to think about anything. You have your own thoughts", she mused. He shrugged and grinned at her, brushing his nose against hers.

"Yes, I have my own thoughts. Which bring me all back to the same thing", he said with a pause. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

  
"You", he said simply. She laughed and it was a full-bellied laugh, which he joined in with her. She shook her head some more, kissing the tip of his nose.

  
"You are really cheesy sometimes, Misha", she said softly. His smile stretched wider than she ever thought it could. He let out a chuckle as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

  
"Only because you let me be towards you. You know, I know you're younger than me, but how old are you?" He questioned playfully, knowing her age. She wrinkled her nose at him comically.  
"You know how old I am", she answered. Her voice became a little guarded then as she unwound her arms from him. Her eyes were roving over his face and her eyes held a look he would know anywhere. _Fear._

  
"Does my age bother you?" She whispered. He wanted to laugh at the expression on her face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was watching him as he thought over her question. Sure, she was young. He was twelve years older than her, but she was bright and fun, an outgoing person. She was very compassionate and she loved all people, even though most people could be royal jerks. She was going to be his. He focused back on her face and she looked about ready to bolt from his bed, picking at her nails. He placed his hands over hers and she looked away from him.

  
"Hey", he said softly. He reached out and turned her face towards him. Her eyes clouded over with tears as her eyes met his. She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, looking down.

  
"Your age doesn't bother me, Chrissy. You're intelligent, beautiful, caring and patient. My kids love you and I wouldn't want it any other way", he said quietly. She sniffed softly, wiping her eyes again. He cupped her face in his hands placing a tender kiss on her lips.

  
"I love your kids. They're amazing and such wonderful kids", she said quietly. He smiled, wiping the tears she missed away.

  
"You love them too"? He asked softly. She nodded, taking his hands off her face. She ran her hand through her hair and sat back.

  
"I've always loved kids and your kids are just the best tiny little ones I've ever met in my life aside from a kid I use to babysit a few years ago", she said. Her voice was thick with emotion and he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She placed a soft kiss to his jawline, resting her head under his.

  
"Do you ever think of having any more kids?"She whispered. He stiffened, surprised by the question and he pulled her tighter when she tried to pull out of his embrace.

  
"I haven't thought of it recently, I'll admit. Are you asking me if I want to have kids with you?" He asked. She blushed deeply, hiding her face in her hands.

"I was just curious! I...I don't think I am ready for a child. I just want to enjoy you and your babies for now", she stammered out. He laughed, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

  
"Oh? But you do want children?" He asked. She nodded slowly, bringing her head up to look at him. Her amber eyes were still bright as their gazes locked.

  
"Jared and Jensen texted me the other day. Asking when they could meet you. Since we'll be filming in a few months, I thought it would be nice for you to all meet so you can all get use to seeing each other", he said. She smiled curling up to him, pushing his hair away from his face

.  
"I wouldn't mind meeting them. They seem like really nice people"! She exclaimed exuberantly. He smiled at her, pressing kisses along her neck. She laughed, pushing his face away playfully. She stretched out against him and he pushed her to lay down next to him as he turned to face her. She smiled and yawned, placing soft kisses on his arm.

  
"I'll call them soon and tell them we'll be excited to meet up with them for some food and dancing", he said. She looked up at him.

  
"Dancing?" She questioned and he nodded, kissing along her jaw.

  
"Yes, I want to share at least one dance with you. Or a few", he said with a laugh. She joined in with him and curled up to him, taking his arm and wrapping around her shoulders.

  
"I love you", she said sleepily. His smile widened and he kissed her forehead, stroking her head.

  
"I love you too", he whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes, Misha's fingertips tracing a random pattern along her hip. He soon heard her even breathing and smiled, listening to her heartbeat as well. He soon fell asleep from the lullaby of her heartbeat.

 

 


	7. A "Friendly" Encounter

_You are going to be there right, Collins?_ -JP

  
 _Yeah, don't wimp out on us!_ -JA

  
 _Misha, I cannot wait to meet your girlfriend. I've seen your instagram photos with her. She's such a cutie!_ -GC

Misha couldn't help but smile at the text messages he was receiving about the gang finally meeting Chrissy. He turned the water off to his shower and had just wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard the doorbell ring. He padded down the hall to the wall receiver and pressed the button.

  
"Collins residence, how can I help you?" He asked. He waited a moment and then heard Chrissy's voice.

  
"Am I too early? You said six-thirty, if you still need time to get ready I can go back home for another fifteen minutes", she said. He smiled hearing her voice and pressed the number 2 so she would be buzzed in. He quickly dried his legs and thighs off, pulling on some boxers before there was a shy knock on his door. He smiled and walked to the door, opening it. Chrissy was standing there in a simple black halter dress that had pearl coloured buttons and she had black flats to complete the outfit. She blushed seeing him in just his boxers and averted her gaze.

  
"I did say that if you needed more time to get ready I could"-She was cut off when he pulled her in for a kiss. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at being pressed against his naked torso. She smiled for a moment against his lips and reciporcated his kiss, her hands moving to cup his face. He pulled away slowly, brushing his nose against hers.

  
"I missed you. I'm glad you're coming tonight. They've been asking about you already", he said softly. Her eyes were a bit hooded with arousal and she leaned back, smiling.

  
"Well, you did ask if I wanted to come and I didn't have any other plans", she said playfully. He smiled and walked further into his room to pick out his outfit.

  
"What colour tie, Chrissy?" He asked. She laughed as she sat on the end of his bed, crossing one of her legs over the other.

  
"Oh come on, it's going out for drinks with your friends. Wouldn't a t-shirt and jeans suffice?" She asked. He turned to look at her and walked over, sliding his leg between hers to uncross them. He leaned in to kiss her and she laid back under him, her hands resting against his chest. She pulled away.

  
"Not that I don't love it when you kiss me, but I'm guessing you don't want to wear t-shirts and jeans. How come?" She asked. He smiled, leaning down to press kisses against her neck and throat.

  
"Because...You look stunning. I don't want to look like a hobo by comparison", he said against her collarbone. He pressed a soft kiss there as he pulled away from her and stood up, admiring the way her cheeks were flushed. She sat up slowly, recrossing her legs.

  
"You wouldn't look like a hobo. But I do like the way those button down shirts look on you", she said slowly. She walked up behind him and surveyed the choices in his closet.

  
"And these", she said pulling a dark wash pair of jeans from their hanger. She held them to him and smiles up at him.

  
"What color shirt then?" He asked as he reached for a white one. She stopped his hand and smiled, shaking her head. She went through the choices carefully and cocked her head at a burgundy coloured dress shirt. She handed it to him and he slipped his boxers off to pulls the jeans on. Chrissy blushed and turned around, keeping her back to him.

  
"Oh, don't tell me you're getting all shy now. You've seen me naked before", he said. She blushed darker hiding her face in her hands.

  
"Well, yes but well...I mean...and...", she trailed off and he hugged her from behind still shirtless. She squeaked and turned to him, looking directly at his chest.

  
"Baby", he said holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, loving how flustered she was.

  
"Come on, we made love and now you can't even look at me?"He whispered. Her eyes met his and she leaned up, kissing him softly. He inhaled sharply, gripping her hips in his hands and pulled her against him roughly. She whimpered sofly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, pushing his hips against hers. He pulled away, gripping her hair close to her roots and pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck. Her hands found his hair and she pulled softly, earning a groan from him.

  
"Misha", she moaned softly. He pulled away and looked at her eyes, her pupils completely blown with lust. He gave her a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

  
"Yes, sweetie?" He asked, nibbling along her jaw. She smiled and let out a soft sigh.

  
"We're going to be late. I promise, we can fool around later", she said with a laugh. He groaned playfully and kissed her once more before pulling on the shirt, and buttoning up when her hands slapped his away. She ran her hands across his chest and placed soft kisses on his chest, buttoning his shirt up slowly. He smiled and grasped her hands in his, kissing her cheek.

  
"Let me just go try to tame my"-"No, I like it like that", she said cutting him off. She kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning against him.

  
"Will we get to dance too?" She asked. He smiled and swayed with her gently, resting his head on her shoulder.

  
"I'll dance with you. I did promise you a few dances, didn't I?" He whispered. She laughed and nodded.

  
"Yes! Dancing would be fun, but if you don't want to then I understand", she said. He kissed her nose. She was so laid back and calm, always.

  
"We will get a dance together, dear. But we're going to be late if we don't hurry now", he said. She smiled and then headed for the door.

  
"I have to get my jacket from my car so I'll meet you downstairs", she said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back for one more kiss before he let her go.

  
"I'll see you downstairs", he whispered. She smiled and walked out, heading downstairs. He was glad she didn't wear heels, he wasn't super tall but he didn't want her to tower over him. Not that she would even in three inch heels, but the flats gave her an innocent look. He turned off all the lights in the room and grabbed a worn out, black leather jacket and walked downstairs, folding the jacket over his arm. He walked to the front door to make sure it was locked and the security system was on before he walked to the garage. He opened the garage door as he climbed into the driver's side of the car. He started the car and could see Chrissy standing just on the other side of the driveway waiting for him to pull out. He backed out and waited for her to get in. Once she did he caught a whiff of a fragrance he didn't smell before. He turned his head to look at her.

  
"What scent are you wearing? You weren't wearing that earlier were you?" He asked. She blushed deeply.

  
"I had sprayed it on before I left, but it started to wear off. Is it too much? I can take it off", she said quietly. He put the car in park and leaned across to cup her face and kiss her deeply, completely intoxicated by her very presence. When he pulled away he admired how her lips were kiss swollen just a bit. He put the car in drive and backed out the rest of the way before driving off.

  
"Don't take it off, it smells wonderful. Can you do me a favour babe and text Jared that we'll be there in ten minutes", he said. She nodded and held her hand to him for his phone as he dug around in his pocket. He placed the phone in her hand and she quickly opened the messages.

  
"Have they really texted you this much?" She asked as she typed what he had asked and sent it with a small flourish of her hand. She set in on the middle console, placing her hand on his thigh. He covered it with his own and smiled when she weaved their fingers together.

  
"Yes, they are all very eager to meet you. I believe Genevieve has stalked my instagram and liked every picture of us", he said with a chuckle. Chrissy smiled but for some odd reason, Misha felt the tension thicker than the air, being sent to him in waves from her still form. As he parked outside of a club where the could hear the music blaring loudly, he turned the car off and looked at her. 

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" He questioned. She looked at him and smiled at him faintly, averting her eyes. He felt uneasy at the way she was suddenly acting. Did I push her too far by wanting her to meet them? He thought.

  
"Chrissy?" He asked a lot softer. She slowly looked at him and quirked a half smile, crossing her leg.

  
"Did...Did you tell them how old I was?" She said softly. He had to strain to hear her and when her question had registered in his head he started laughing. He knew instantly that he shouldn't have laughed. Her face dropped and she looked about ready to cry, looking out of the window.

  
"Chrissy", he said softly. He heard a soft sniffle and in the dim lighting he managed to see a few tears slide down her cheek. He tugged on her wrist and unbuckled her, pulling her onto his lap across the seat.

  
"Is that really what's bothering you? That they'll think you're too young for me?" He asked. She nodded slowly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears, kissing here and there. She sniffed, trying to control herself and then leaned into his hands.

  
"They're your closest friends. A family...How do you know they won't want you to go back to Victoria and try to work things out?" She inquired. He couldn't help the small chuckle that left him.

  
"You're worrying about nothing, honey. They already know the issues I was having with Victoria. Honestly, they all want to meet you and as long as you make me happy they don't care how old you are", he said gently. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, sniffling again. She nodded slowly and hugged him, inhaling his scent. He smelled so good, a mix of Irish Spring and Cinnamon. He rubbed small circles on her back and they both jumped hearing his phone ding. He reached for it and touched the screen, opening the message.

  
 _I swear if you guys are late because you're too busy with each other..._ -JP

  
They both started laughing and Chrissy climbed back over to her seat as Misha got out of the car. He closed his door and walked around the front of the car, opening her door and extending his hand to her. She smiled as she took it and she walked around to him as he closed the door, placing his hands on her hips lightly. They both leaned in for a sweet kiss and were startled when there was a shout.

  
"Hey! Collins"! Jared said as he walked out of the club, a beautiful brunette following him. Chrissy's eyes widened when the woman started walking faster and approached Chrissy for a hug. She smiled and hugged back, instantly feeling at ease with her.

  
"Oh! You are such a cutie"! She exclaimed. Misha could see the blush on Chrissy's cheeks and smiled looking up at Jared.

  
"Hey, where's Jensen and Daneel? Are they inside?" He questioned. Jared nodded and hugged Misha, clasping him on the back.

  
"Yeah, they're saving our seats. So lets get inside", he said offering his arm to Genevieve.

  
"I believe you two should introduce yourselves?" Misha said with a laugh as he took Chrissy's hand in is, lacing their fingers together.

  
"Gen already told me her name, but I know your name too, Jared right? I'm Chrissy, it is wonderful to meet you", she said extending her opposite hand. Jared gave Misha a surprised look and shook Chrissy's hand.

  
"The pleasure is ours, really", he replied after letting her hand go. He lead the way inside the club, Gen walking ahead of him when the bouncer stopped Chrissy and Misha.

  
"She needs an I.D. to get into the club", he said gruffly. Chrissy flashed a brilliant smile at him and took her I.D. out handing it to him. His eyes widened when he realized how old she was.

  
"Oh, so sorry Miss. You just look too young", he said handing her I.D. back to her. She laughed and shrugged.

  
"It's quite alright", she replied. Misha smiled and followed after Jared, leading Chrissy. He brought his hand that was laced with hers up to his mouth and placed a kiss there. She blushed deeply and smiled when Misha was enveloped in a huge bear hug. Chrissy was next and nearly had the air squeezed out of her lungs from the hug.

  
"You must be Chrissy. I'm Jensen and this is my wife, Daneel", he said bringing his wife foreward. Chrissy smiled, feeling Misha's hand leave hers as he went off to get them drinks.

  
"Yes, I am. It really is a pleasure to meet you all", she said. Jensen smiled and helped Daneel up onto the platform as they were sitting on a raised booth and was surprised when Jensen offered her his hand as well. She looked confused for a moment.

  
"It's to help you onto the platform", he explained quietly. Chrissy nodded and took his hand as she stepped up and was stunned by the sheer strength in his hand alone. Jared and Gen were seated on the opposite side of Chrissy and Daneel and Jensen were sitting next to them. When Chrissy stretched her legs out, they didn't even reach where the others were sitting. When she looked up she was met with eight pairs of eyes looking at her and she looked down at the glass table top, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

  
"Look, we all love Misha", Jensen started when Chrissy spoke up.

"I don't want him for his money...I don't want to hurt him and I don't plan on it", she said in a rush. They all stared at her before Gen and Daneel laughed, Jensen and Jared shaking their heads.

  
"Well, that answers all of our questions", Jared said playfully. She smiled at him, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

  
"But just know...If you make him happy, we're happy", Jensen stated. Chrissy smiled easily.

  
"I only want to make him happy", she said firmly. The boys looked taken aback and the girls laughed again.

  
"Well, that's good. Honey, I'm going to make a quick stop to the bathroom and get a drink. What would you like?" Jared asked. Gen smiled and shrugged, placing a kiss on his nose.

  
"Surprise me, baby. I need to go powder my nose", she said as she scooted out of the booth, Jared helping her down. He of course didn't need any help getting down, as Daneel followed after Jared.

  
"I'll come with, Gen. Chrissy do you need to use the restroom as well?" She asked cordially. Chrissy smiled at being asked. She shook her with a smile.

  
"No, but thank you", she said. Jensen followed down, rubbing the back of his neck and then looked at Chrissy.

  
"You stay out of trouble now okay?" He said teasingly. Chrissy tilted her head in confusion again as he walked off. Misha suddenly appeared holding a martini for himself and a pretty orange drink for her.

  
"Did everybody ditch you, dear?" He asked softly, wondering if that was indeed what happened. She shrugged, helping him set the drinks down.

  
"I don't think so. The girls went to use the restroom and the boys went to get drinks I think after using the restroom too", she explained. He nodded and leaned in to her neck, placing a soft kiss as she slipped on her drink.

  
"You know, while I went to get drinks...I couldn't help but remember the sounds you made back home. And I hadn't even touched you yet", he said huskily. His kisses were hot and she felt her pulse race. She jumped when she felt his hand on her knee suddenly start sliding up her thigh, almost under her dress. He nipped softly at her neck, trying to get her to make a sound. He took her hand and placed it on the outside of his jeans so she could feel his erection steadily grow larger. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed softly.

  
"Misha, if they come back"-"Oh please, the line for drinks is crazy", he whispered pinching the inside of her thigh. The music was loud enough so others didn't hear her yelp but Misha felt his cock get harder at her noise.

  
"Oh God, baby", he breathed. She blushed at how wrecked he sounded and suddenly, an idea formed. She leaned away from him and pulled him in for a heated, searing kiss. When he gasped at her taking control, she forced her tongue into his mouth, running her hands through his hair. When she broke for air, Misha stared at her as she crawled under the table, her hands on his thighs, pulling him closer until his hips were under the table. He sucked in a breath, swallowing loudly. Thankful no one could see with all the lights, and the long, black tablecloth. She palmed him through his jeans, earning a soft groan of approval from him. She slowly unzipped him and licked her lips when she remembered he didn't wear boxers tonight. She sat up on her knees and put the tip of his cock in her mouth, sucking softly. He groaned a bit louder, feeling her mouth, wet and hot on his cock in public nearly sent him over the edge. He squeezed the base of his cock to hold off for a moment.

  
"Hey! Where'd Chrissy go?" Gen asked as she hoisted herself up onto the booth to sit down.

  
"I-I think she went to the bathroom", he stuttered out, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Chrissy smirked against his cock and pushed him as far as she could take without gagging, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on him.

  
"But Gen and I just came from there", Daneel said as she clambered up as well. She shrugged and turned to look as Jared and Jensen walked up with four drinks. There was some shifting as everyone sat next to their spouse.

  
"Misha, does Victoria know about Chrissy?" Jensen asked curiously. Misha was about to answer when he felt Chrissy push his cock further down her throat and making a swallowing motion, rolling his balls softly in her hand. He felt his hips twitch but he made it seem like he was crossing his leg.

"Y-Yeah, she kind of ruined our first date. Well, she didn't really ruin it. Chrissy was amazing", he stammered. He gripped the edge of the table as Chrissy sucked harder, her tongue going flat to the underside of his cock as she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She made a soft humming noise on him and his hand tightened, his knuckles turning white.

  
"Oh, that is awful. I'm sorry about your divorce", Gen said genuinely. He forced a smile and shrugged, nearly throwing his hips in a thrust towards Chrissy's mouth. He could feel his orgasm speeding towards him, one that would hit him hard. He reached down with one hand and buried it in her hair, making a fist of it. He tugged a few times to warn her and she scratched down his thighs softly.

  
"Honestly, I'm not. I don't have solid evidence, but I'm pretty sure she was seeing someone else", he stated. He covered his groan with a loud cough, running his hand through his dark hair and letting out a small curse.

  
"Do you miss her?" Daneel asked him. He shrugged awkwardly as Chrissy sucked hard on just the tip of his cock feeling his orgasm hit him like a freight train as he let go in Chrissy's mouth, shuddering softly.

"Not really. Actually no. I mean, we had a good run...But she was unhappy and I needed to leave to make her happy", he said relaxed.

  
"I'm going to check on Chrissy", Gen said crawling over Jared, Jensen and Daneel as she hopped down off the booth. Misha felt Chrissy's tongue clean him up and slowly put him back in his pants. She placed a kiss on the outside of his jeans, nuzzling against his thigh.

  
"Gen, let me come with you. Maybe she got lost", Daneel offered. Jensen looked at his empty beer glass and heaved himself up.

  
"I should get another beer. Want anything Mish?" He asked as he got down. Misha looked up in thought.

  
"Some wings would be great and of course you guys can order something for yourselves. My treat", he offered. Jared had a huge grin on his face.

  
"Okay! I'm coming, Jensen! Since Misha's paying and all, we can blow up his bill", he said playfully stepping out of the booth. They walked off laughing, arms around each other in a brotherly embrace. Misha leaned down on his side, poking his head under the table. He could see Chrissy's smile and he couldn't help but smile back as she crawled back onto the booth to sit beside him. She leaned to him and kissed his cheek.

  
"You little minx. I didn't think you would ever do something like that and in public, no less", he teased. She smiled and leaned up a bit more and kissed him slowly. He could taste himself on her faintly and he felt it sort of erotic as he opened his eyes to see her eyes opening as well. He put his hand behind her neck and pressed his lips to hers a little harder, pushing his tongue in as she reached up to cup his neck.

  
"Chrissy"! Gen exclaimed. They both jumped apart and blushed profusely, looking in opposite directions.   
"Where were you?" She asked. Chrissy smiled.

  
"I went to the bathroom but then I wanted to request a song and then I got lost", she said sheepishly. Gen laughed and shook her head as she climbed up.

  
"Girl you are too cute. Misha, you should hold onto this one", she said. Misha took Chrissy's hand in his and nodded.

  
"I plan on it", he said seriously. Chrissy smiled brightly at him, pulling his arm around her so she could rest her head against his shoulder. He noticed Chrissy looked a bit tired as the boys came up with two trays. One had onion rings and wings, while the other had two salads.

  
"Alright, who ordered the rabbit food?" Chrissy pipped up playfully. Daneel and Gen both laughed, taking the salads off the trays. Misha pressed his mouth to Chrissy's ear, seeming to place a kiss there to the others.

  
"You're going to get it later for that stunt, Chrissy", he whispered. Her cheeks flushed darkly and she leaned forward to take an onion ring.

  
"The wings are good here too, Chrissy. Unless you can't handle spicy", Jensen teased. Chrissy pouted playfully.

  
"I can handle spicy. I bet I can eat more of them you", she squeaked. Jared and Misha shared a look.

  
"I doubt that, twiggy", he said jokingly. Chrissy puffed up, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Babe, seriously, he can eat", Misha said intervening jokingly. He placed a hand on her thigh and in that instant Chrissy noticed how wet she had actually become. She shifted, crossing her legs tightly, squeezing her thighs together.

  
"I like to think I can eat more", she said with a laugh. Jared and Jensen joined in, but Chrissy saw the predatory look in Misha's eyes. She nibbled on the onion ring until she finished and took a hearty sip of her fruity drink. Misha looked at the girls then, hearing a familiar song playing.

  
"Well, if you'll excuse us...I did promise her at least one dance", he said. He easily got out of the booth and helped Chrissy down, keeping a hand on her hip as he lead her to the dance floor. It was shaking to Shakira's Hips Don't Lie.

  
The dance started innocently enough in a slow embrace until Chrissy decided to tease him. She turned her back to his chest and took his hands, placing them on her hips as she moved her hips right where they met his crotch. He leaned his head down, groaning softly at the friction she created. He could feel the blood rushing but he refused to let her get the best of him. He turned her around so that he could pull her into a close embrace as they danced slowly to such a fast-paced song. She curled a bit to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up on one foot to place a chaste kiss on his lips. As the song ended and Misha lead her off the floor, he heard Chrissy laughing. He paused slightly and turned to look at her, pulling her close.

  
"Why are you laughing?"He questioned. She smiled up at him and he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach.

  
"Because...We pretty much danced to that whole song in a soft embrace", she said simply. He pressed a kiss on her forehead as they found their way back to the table.

  
"Hey guys, we have to get going", Jared said. Misha quirked an eyebrow at them.

  
"Any particular reason?" He asked tilting his head.

  
"Well, some of us are old and need some recovery time", Gen said playfully. Chrissy laughed a full bellied laugh at that. Again, eight sets of eyes looked at her in confusion.

  
"I'm sorry, it's just...Well, not to bring age into this but"-"Hey, we can't all be twenty-one", Jensen said playfully. Chrissy shook her head smiling.

  
"Well, I'm not twenty-one. I'm twenty-three...And Misha is older than you by three years, and he could probably dance until the club closes", she laughed. They all joined with her laughing, knowing that Chrissy was probably right about that. Misha pulled her close, pressing his face to her hair.

  
"We'll walk you out after I pay for the tab", Misha said. Jared shook his head, waving a huge hand.

  
"We got it covered. This night was for us to get to meet little Miss Chrissy", he said teasingly.

  
"I'm not little. You're just a giant, there's a difference", Chrissy said trying to sound defensive. Jared and Gen both pulled her into a group hug as Gen kissed her cheek, leaning to her ear, they were about the same height.

  
"Take care of him okay? This is the happiest we've seen him in over a year", she said. Chrissy fixed her with a determined look and nodded with a soft smile. Jensen and Daneel pulled Chrissy in for a huge hug as well, Chrissy nearly getting the wind knocked out of her from how strong they both were.

  
"Take care of him", they said simultaneously which made them all laugh. The couples walked out with Misha and Chrissy trailing behind, soft words and gentle kisses being exchanged. The other set of couples got into their own cars and waved out of the windows as they drove off. Misha lead Chrissy to the car and immediately pinned her against it his body covering hers.

  
"You do know you're in trouble now, dear", he said. His voice was husky, thick with lust. He leaned down and pressed a searing kiss against her lips. She responded eagerly, running her hands up his arm and gripped his shoulders. He grabbed her hands in one of his and pinned them against the car, nipping her lips softly, pushing his tongue in. She whined slightly and pressed her hips against his but his other hand pressed her firmly against the car. She whimpered softly, their tongues tangling together in a sensual dance.

  
When Misha pulled away for some much needed air, he enjoyed the way her chest heaved and her breath came in short gasps. He unlocked the car from the pad and opened the door for her. Chrissy could barely move, her legs felt weak. When Misha gently eased her in, she could feel a spark of lust jolt through her veins and down to her core. She shuddered slightly as he closed the door and got in on the opposite side. Misha started the car and they both buckled up, Chrissy was shaking a bit in anticipation. He drove off towards his house, turning the radio off and watched from the corner of his eye as Chrissy crossed her right leg over her left. Chrissy smiled as Misha placed his hand on her knee rubbing a circle. She nearly jumped when he pushed her leg from being crossed, sliding his hand up her dress. Misha nearly swerved when he realised she was bare under her dress and he could feel the heat from her.

  
"My my, teasing me like that and going bare?" He chided playfully. He stopped at a red light to face her and she gingerly lifted her head to look at him, seeing the predatory look on his face again. He withdrew his hand as she slowly slid her hand along his thigh and he looked at her, her eyes dark with desire.

  
"You are going bare as well, need I remind you", she said softly. He bit back a groan as she rand her hand down the front of his jeans. He felt himself getting hard and he drove off once the light turned green. Chrissy slowly unzipped his fly and struggled to pull his pants down just a bit so he lifted his hips up. Good thing it's dark out she thought with a smile. She pushed his jeans down to his thighs and he felt her hair against him.

  
"Ch-Chrissy, what are you"-He was cut short when she took him in her mouth and swallowed him down. She gagged softly when he thrusts his hips up, sliding along her tongue and down her throat. She pulled back a bit, warning him with a look. She tongued the slit for a moment, swirling around with her tongue, before taking Misha fully into her mouth and sinking down, and the sound that passed Misha's lips was simply not human. He moved one hand from the steering wheel to the back of her head and pushed her head down softly, he whimpered when she pulled him out of her mouth with an obscene 'pop'.

  
"Chrissy", he groaned. She rubbed his thigh softly, licking along the underside of him lightly.

  
"Put your hand back on the steering wheel. No touching until I say so", she said her voice soft, but authoritative. He gripped the steering wheel and shuddered as he stopped at a red light again feeling her lips on his cock, sucking softly. His hips twitched, feeling a deep coil within his belly, a white, hot heat spreading through his veins. A short two blocks from his house as he felt his orgasm come closer and closer, his hips starting to shake. As he pulled into the garage, she pulled away completely and pulled his pants up, putting him back. He felt a wave of disappointment, turning the car off as he turned to look at her. She was smirking with her eyebrow raised in a seductive gesture. He let out something that resembled a growl as he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed her, crashing his mouth to hers and he climbed over her seat settling across her hips. She moaned softly against his mouth, gripping his hair in her hands. He bit her lips, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and pushes her dress up over her hips slowly. His hands slid along her thighs, pulling her to him and tangled one of his hands in her hair. He was startled when she gripped his hair tighter and pulled him away from her, staring into his blue eyes.

  
"I said no touching until I say so", she all but growled. His eyes widened with excitement as he got off of her and out of the car. He quickly walked around the car and opened her door for her, something she has started to get use to. He offered his hand to her, but she ignored it, still playing the game of no touching. He closed the door and was surprised when she grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him into the hallway that lead to the laundry room and brought his face to hers. She bit and sucked at his lips, running her hands through his hair. Their teeth clashed together as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist and she pushed her hips against his. He groaned, walking into the living room as his lips left hers to trail passionate kisses down her neck and throat, sucking marks onto her skin. He stumbled when she placed her feet on the floor, nearly making them fall over and she lead him to the living room couch. Before she could turn to him, he grabbed her by the hips and forced her to turn around, shoving her down onto the cushions. Her eyes widened in shock as he pinned her arms above her head, straddling her hips.

  
"You want to tease me, Chrissy? Be in control?" He asked through clenched teeth. He thrust his hips against hers roughly, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She moaned softly, arching into him. He bit down on the base of her neck, smirking as he saw it turn a soft shade of purple. She shook a bit in anticipation as he slid her dress up over her hips and over her head, noticing that he did indeed leave faint marks on her hips. He threw her dress behind him off of the couch. She reached up and brushed her hand over his pant covered erection, earning a groan from deep within his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her, unclasping her bra with his other hand with a bit of difficulty. She stared up at him, her pupils blown wide with desire as she watched him unbutton his shirt. He threw it off as she struggled to get her hands free.

  
"What's the matter, baby? Can't stay in control?" He whispered against her as he pressed a soft kiss just under her ear, knowing how sensitive the area is for her. She sighed softly, managing to get her hands free and weaved her fingers through his hair. He got into a sitting position and then stood, gripping her by her hair gently.

  
"Take them off", he ordered. She obeyed, making sure to rub against his straining cock. She looked up at him as the pants pooled around his feet and he couldn't think of a more erotic scene in front of him than for her to be on her knees looking up at him from under her thick eyelashes. His cock glistened with a bead of pre-cum and he pulled her forward by her hair.

  
"Suck", he said much softer. She needed no other permission as she licked the precum and continued to push him down her throat. He groaned, rocking his hips gently as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He let out a guttural sound as she sucked, feeling the coil start in his belly again. He pulled her head back and she let his cock slip out, licking her lips at him seductively. He helped her stand before he eased her back onto the cushions, much gentler with her now as he fondled her breasts. She whimpered softly, threading her fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. He licked and bit his way down her body, leaving a fiery trail of lust. He stopped just before her mound able to smell her arousal and he slowly inched his way down her slit, watching her shudder. She let out a down right filthy sound as he thrust his tongue into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She bucked against his mouth as he drew out another moan. He could feel his erection ache as he prepared her and he pressed on her clit harder, feeling her legs start to shake. He knew she was close and she knew he was as well, they wouldn't last long tonight. He sunk down between her legs again gripping her hips tightly, a strangled sound leaving her lips. He placed his hands on either side of her to support himself as he lined up with her entrance, taking a deep breath before entering in one, smooth thrust. She arched against him, her chest against his and her cheek against his shoulder, her mouth opened in a silent moan. He pulled her leg up around his hip, driving himself further into her as he set a frantic pace and bit at her neck and collarbone.

  
She writed, her nails scratching down his back harshly making him hiss in pleasure as he hit a spot deep within her. His pressed a sloppy kiss to her mouth, his hips slamming into hers as his thrusts started becoming erratic. He was close, really close and he felt her walls spasm around him as he ran his hand down to her clit, rubbing harshly. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he brought her over the edge, stilling as he came inside her with a loud groan. He laid across her, their breaths coming in sharp gasps and he pressed his cheek against hers, placing a soft kiss there. He sat up, holding her to him and picked her up, as he walked upstairs. He walked into his room and laid her down as she made a satisfied sound, curling up to him. He finally pulled out of her and curled up close to her, pressing his face into her hair.

  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispered softly to her. She turned to face him, her eyes heavy with sleep now. She smiled at him softly.

  
"You didn't hurt me. Not at all. Actually when you took control like that, it excited me more", she said softly. He smiled and pressed a few kisses on her cheek, kissing her nose lastly.

  
"I'm glad that you liked it. I was worried that I hurt you", he replied. She kissed him softly, spreading a warmth in him, making him feel like the only man in the world.

  
"I love you", she whispered after she pulled away from their kiss. He smiled and rubbed up her arm slowly until he got to her face and cupped her chin in his palm.

  
"Tell me something, darling", he started. She gave him an impish smile, running her index finger along his jawline and down his neck.

  
"Yes?" She pressed. He leaned in for a short, sweet kiss before answering her.

"Do you have any sexual fantasies?" He questioned. She let out a snort as she started laughing and her shoulders shook.

  
"I do, but I'm sure it isn't something you would want to do", she answered. He pushed her hair away from her face, tapping her nose playfully with his finger.

  
"Please tell me", he said. She shrugged softly and turned on her side to face him.

  
"Well...I kind of had a thing for Castiel...and if you would do me the kindness of"-he cut her off with a swift kiss. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her tongue into her mouth. He rolled so he was on top of her and her arms slid down his back as she pulled away.

  
"Mmmmm....you're warm, Misha", she whispered softly. He rubbed his nose against hers as he straddled her waist.

  
"You do feel cold. Do you need another blanket?" He questioned. She shook her head and pulled him down on top of her again, tangling her legs with his.

  
"You're all the warmth I need. But you didn't let me finish my fantasy", she said with a giggle. He ran his hands up her back, holding her to him.

  
"I'm sure we could try something along the lines of roleplaying some time. What time do you have work tomorrow?" He asked. She smiled as she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

  
"Eight-thirty. Why? Did you have plans for staying up late tonight?" She responded cheekily. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her body against his.   
\-------------  
As Chrissy walked to her apartment after work, she was surprised she had no text messages from Misha. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her, sighing in relief. She headed for her room, startled when she heard her front door open. She sighed, thinking the wind must have blown it open. She was surprised when she saw Misha standing there.

  
"I've been trying to reach you all day. Is everything okay?" She questioned as she walked towards him. He stayed silent, staring at her with his head tilted to the side.

  
"Oh, did you start filming today?" She asked as she took in his appearance. His hair was a bit disheveled, he was wearing the usual white shirt, slacks, black shoes and blue tie with the infamous trench coat.

  
"Misha?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to stare at her in confusion.

  
"Who is...Misha?" He questioned. Chrissy felt a surge of arousal shoot through her veins like an electric current at his scratchy voice.

  
"Well, what is your name?" She asked. He smiled brightly, not his usual smile, more like a Castiel smile.

  
"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord", he replied. Chrissy couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face as she removed her arms.

  
"Well it's very nice to meet you, Castiel, Angel of the Lord", she chirped as she headed back to her room.

  
"But I had a very tiring day at work today so I would like to relax", she said continued. She heard him close the door and then his footsteps as he followed her. When she glanced over her shoulder, he was staring at her intently.

  
"You have very impure thoughts for such a pure looking human", he rasped. Chrissy quirked an eyebrow at him and licked her lips.

  
"Oh, I'm sure I would have very impure actions as well if you were in my bed", she replied as she walked into her room. He also closed the bedroom door behind him as he turned to face her again, he noticed she was bent nearly in half to untie her shoes and her head was turned to look at him; she blinked up at him seductively through her eyelashes. He had to fight every power in his body not to just pin her to the nearest flat surface and take her hard.

  
"I do not understand. What kind of impure actions could one do in a bed?" He asked, slipping back into character. She straightened and then turned to him, blinking at him slowly; she crossed her arms over the other as she pulled her shirt up over her head, slowly unclasping her bra. It dropped to the floor as she stepped over it.

  
"Well, I could think of a few things, but then you could see the impure thoughts. So how I just show you?" She practically purred. Misha could feel his heart race as she backed herself up to the bed, following her until her knees hit the bed. She laid back as she ran her hands over her breasts, cupping them in her soft, delicate hands. Misha bit his lip, trying hard not to break character.

  
"Castiel, Angel of the Lord?" She inquired. His eyes met hers as he licked his dry lips.

  
"Yes?" He answered. She sat up reaching for his hands which were by his sides and pulled them to her breasts, leaving them there. Misha ran his fingers over her nipples, pulling on them softly. She reacted instantly, her mouth parting and those perfect, sensual sounds escaping.

  
"These feel exquisite for being just pieces of flesh on a human vessel", he said quietly. He gave her breasts a rough squeeze.

  
"I think you should try something else", she said between deep breaths. He looked at her, enjoying the sight of her pink, flushed cheeks. He gently pressed her backwards onto the bed by her shoulders, taking his tie off as he did. He tied it around her head, using it to blindfold her while he picked her up. He settled her on the bed with her head on the pillows as he straddled her hips. She let out a soft sigh.

  
"Castiel, sir?" She murmured. He stopped what he was doing, concerned.

  
"Am I hurting you?" He questioned. She shook her head, anticipating his next move. She had never been blindfolded before, but she knew Misha would never hurt her intentionally. She felt his hands caress her breasts again as they traveled down her soft belly and grip her hips for a moment, before he pulled her jeans down; he trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping just before her princess parts.

  
"Why is this wet?" He asked plainly, still staying in character as he pressed his palm against her damp panties. She bucked against his hand, whimpering.   
He smirked a bit, sliding his hand down the front of her panties feeling her wet cunt. He almost let out a groan at how wet she is. He removed his hand, earning another whimper from her as he slid her panties down her legs. She wriggled underneath him.

  
"Hmmm...I wonder if you taste as wonderful as you smell", he said huskily. Chrissy couldn't see but she could just imagine the smirk he had on his face.

  
"Oh, what a beautiful human", he groaned as he leaned down to her. He watched as she bit her lip, her hands twitching as she tried to control herself. He blew on her wet lips gently as she let out a soft squeal. She felt him slowly press a finger into her, curling ever so slightly to hit her sensitive G-spot. She arched up against his hand seeking more friction as he pinned her down to the mattress, his hand firmly on her hip. She reached up blindly gripping his hair as he licked a long, wet stripe up her folds. Her hands in his hair tightened as a moan escaped her. He pushed another finger into her as he flicked his tongue across her clit, a keening noise coming from her.

  
"Mmm, you do taste as good as you smell", he announced, his voice sending vibrations through every nerve ending in her body. Her hips bucked up against his mouth as he continued his ministrations against her clit with his teeth and tongue, pumping his fingers in and out of her.

  
"Oh, Misha", she whimpered. He stopped completely, pulling his mouth and hand away from her. She whined at feeling empty and turned her head around, searching for him.

  
"You dare utter another man's name while I, Castiel of the Lord is pleasuring you?" He growled out. She shuddered as thrilling chill ran down her back.

  
"I-I'm sorry", she said quietly. He smirked a bit, removing his trench coat and Chrissy heard it fall to the carpeted floor. She whimpered again, lifting her hips up. She shook when he ran his hand down her ribs, ghosting over her hips. She quieted down, stilling against the bed and she felt the bed dip as Misha crawled up to her, nestling between her legs. He kissed along her jaw and neck, smiling as tried to catch his lips in a kiss. He obliged, placing a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she accepted and returned his kiss, biting on his bottom lip gently. He sheathed himself in her with one powerful, quick thrust. As he set a frantic pace, she gripped his shoulders and let out sharp gasps and moans, digging her nails his skin; her nails created crescent shaped marks in his shoulders as he pulled away from the kiss. He felt her walls clench around him as she reached her first orgasm, crying out his name. He continued thrusting in and out of her, her body shaking from the aftershocks of her climax.

  
"Say my name", he grunted. He sat up on his knees, changing their position. With her chest against his, still shuddering as he pounded into her harder.

  
"Castiel", she whimpered. He pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her neck to him as he bit and sucked soft hickies on her neck.

  
"No, baby. Say my name", he moaned out. He dropped his hand between their bodies where they became one as his finger slowly traced around her clit. She let out a deep, guttural moan, thrusting her hips to meet his.

  
"M-Misha", she stammered out. His thrusts became erratic as he met his end, shuddering as he came inside of her with a few more thrusts, throwing her off the precipice of pleasure as another orgasm shot through her body. They panted against each other as Chrissy fell backwards onto her bed, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, taking his spot next to her. He gently reached arouns her head to undo his tie and pulled it from her, taking in the sight of her orgasmic-blissed eyes. He placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips, holding her face to his while he pressed their foreheads together.

  
"Are you still tired?" He questioned. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I did have quite a stressful day today. I even had to call the authorities", she mumbled. He frowned then and cupped her face in both of his hands.

  
"Why? What happened?" He inquired. She sighed and looked at him.

  
"Some woman came in with a baseball bat while I was in the back and she broke my display case. Bruce told her to leave and she didn't, she tried to swing at me and she almost hit me, but I had already called the cops. It was just...stressful. I own a bakery! Not some trashy place. She accused me of hiring her daughter who is underage and all this other crap", she explained. He turned on his side to face her and kissed her gently.

  
"I'm sorry, Baby...I'm so sorry", he whispered. She crawled closer to him, looking up at him.

  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault she had the wrong place", she replied. He sighed and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

  
"I should have been there. Is that what those text messages said?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

  
"No. The text messages were simple, boyfriend-girlfriend things. Did you want to come over? Did you want to make dinner together or order out?", she asked, laughing. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder softly.

  
"Well, I did come over. And since you had _such_ a tiring day, we should order in", he answered. She laughed again, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned her kiss, rubbing random patterns on the soft skin of her belly.

  
"I love you", she said. He smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

  
"I love you too, Chrissy. So much. The way you laugh, the way you smile. There's this one smile you have, where the left part of your lip curls and it's just so cute I always want to kiss you when you have that smile", he said. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she shyly looked away.

  
"Oh shut up", she said playfully. He looked at her seriously, pressing one finger against her lips.

  
"You always smell divine and I love it when you come over to my house after work smelling of fresh baked sugar cookies and vanilla. Your hair always has the scent of Gardenias and Orchids. You're always so caring and kind to my children...Let me correct myself, _our_ children. Our little family", he said. Chrissy felt her eyes filling with tears as she listened to him and he quickly wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks.

  
"Baby I"-"Our family?" She said in a watery voice. He nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and slowly pulled away.

  
"So Chinese food?" He asked. She nodded and stretched, exposing her bare chest to him. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed her body appreciatively. She shoved his face away gently, playfully as she rolled to the edge of the bed. She yawned and stretched again as she walked to her dresser.

  
"Wait, baby. Are you still tired?" He asked. She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a half shrug.

  
"I'm still a little tired, but"-"But nothing. Come lay back down", he ordered. She laughed and slowly made her way back to the bed. She crawled under the covers as he stood up.

  
"Where are you going?" She asked. He smiled at her as he walked across her room into the bathroom in the adjoining room. She sat up as she heard the water start.

  
"You bastard, are you going to take a shower with"-"Oh shut up", he said cutely as he walked from the bathroom. He strode over to her on the bed and pounced on her, hovering over her in all his naked glory. He pecked her lips gently.

  
"I would never pass up the opportunity to take a bath with you though", he said. She smiled and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss. When he pulled away, she was smiling up at him.

  
"The water should be warn enough now", he stated. He climbed over her and stood up, sliding his hand under her thighs as he picked her up bridal style; he carried her to the bathrooom and set her in the tub as gently as he could. The water was indeed warm and filling up the tub quickly. She leaned forward so he could climb in behind her but he just gently pushed her back by her shoulders.

  
"Relax, let me wash you first", he said as he retrieved her body wash from under the sink. She sighed as she got comfortable, feeling the warmth spread through her body. She felt Misha lift her arm, and wash down her body; leaning over her to get her other arm.

  
"Mmm...baby?" She questioned. He looked at her. Her eyes were half closed and she had a half smirk, withdrawing her hand. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his with a smile.

  
"Please, join me", she stated. She stood up and he admired the way the water ran down her stomach and thighs, stepping in behind her. He slid into the water as she rested against his chest. He ran the loofah down her chest and neck, placing a kiss on her cheek.

  
"You know, this is relaxing. You didn't have to do this", she mumbled. He wrapped both of her arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He hummed and cupped his hands, gathering some water and let it run down her hair. He lathered her hair with her shampoo and then dunked her under, hearing her gasp as she resurface. She started laughing and then turned to face him, straddling his hips. She splashed water on his hair and lathered his hair with her shampoo, cupping his neck as she kissed him.

  
"Mmmm....baby, let's hurry and finish this because I want to cuddle with you on the couch", he mumbled between kisses. She laughed and then stood, pulling the plug up. She turned on the water again and pulled the lever for the shower, spraying Misha with a burst of cold water. He laughed as he stood behind her his hands on her hips, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. She grabbed the loofah and quickly started washing down his body, looking up at him from under her eyelashes as she washed his half hard member. He groaned and then grabbed her hand, chuckling.

  
"Baby, come on, don't get me all excited. I just want to cuddle", he said with a laugh. She smiled and then turned her back to him handing the loofah to him.

  
"Get my back please?" She asked. He scrubbed down her back and then reached around to clean her area. She hummed as he reached forward and put them under the water to rinse their bodies off. He turned the water off and stepped out to reach for a towel, wrapping her up into it. She smiled and stepped out, reaching for another towel at the same time he did. He laughed, wrapping the towel around his waist as he turned to her.

  
"So, which Chinese food should I order from?" He questioned. She smiled and walked off into the kitchen with him hot on her heels. She dug around in her drawer and held out a take-out menu which he plucked from her hands with a kiss to her cheek.

  
"Sounds good. Anything from here?" He inquired. She nodded and then blushed.

  
"I use to eat there a lot. I like anything from the menu", she chirped as she flit off to her room. He smiled and reached for the landline, dialing the number. After ordering he made his way to the room to see Chrissy bent over near the bed as she toweled off her hair, looking up as she tied her hair up in the towel. She smiled at him and he took off his towel as he strode over to the drawer he had at her place.

  
"I have never been so thankful to have a drawer here", he said as he pulled boxers on with his sweat pants. He turned to her, admiring her naked form as she walked to her closet. She took a shirt from the hangers along with a pair of pajama pants, continuing to get dressed. Before she pulled her shirt on, she threw the towel onto the hamper and then looked at him.

  
"I should have been a basketball player", she stated. He couldn't help the laugh that came from him. He followed her into the living room as she took a seat on the couch, turning the TV on with the remote.

  
"What do you feel like watching?" She asked. He plopped down next to her and pulled her into his arms as he laid back with her.

  
"Mmm...I'm not sure. What, something funny?" He proposed. She shrugged as she flipped through the channels. She pointed.

  
"This, oh can we please watch this?" She squealed as she waited for his answer. He started laughing and she felt the vibrations from his chest against her back.

  
"You are as about excited as my own children get. Of course we can watch that. I haven't seen the Hunchback of Notre Dame in awhile," He said happily. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his chin, selecting the channel. As the characters danced and sang around in the movie, Misha looked down; he watched as Chrissy watched with an almost childlike fascination. There was a knock on the door and Chrissy and Misha both stood. He walked to the kitchen to get plates down as Chrissy walked to the door and opened up, her face paling as she saw who stood in the doorway.

  
"Hey, Chrissy darling", he said. Chrissy swallowed thickly, trying not tremble at the sight of him. He held out the flowers in his hand to her and smiled charmingly, Chrissy didn't buy it.

  
"Brandon", she uttered. _Fear. Fear is the only word to describe what Brandon was capable of._

  
"Babe, hurry up, I'm starving", Misha said as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he noticed how tense she was, looking at the shorter, young man. He had his hand extended with some wilted flowers.

  
"Hey, you're the guy from Supernatural right?" He said conversationally. Misha gave him a tight-lipped smile but he did nod in acknowledgement.

  
"Yes. Who are you?" He asked. Brandon flashed a brilliant smile, but before he could answer Chrissy spoke.

  
"You're not allowed to be within one hundred feet of me", she squeaked out. Misha could feel her start to shake beneath his arms and he frowned.

  
"I'm sorry I cheated on you. But you did deserve it but I've forgiven you now", he said. Chrissy scowled, her normally soft features distorted with rage.

  
"You have ten seconds to leave before I call the authorities", she said, her voice quivering. As he stepped forward Misha did as well, placing Chrissy behind him protectively.

  
"As she said, you have ten seconds to leave", he repeated. Brandon glowered up at Misha but he turned on his heel and stormed off as a young, Chinese boy walked passed him carrying the take out. Chrissy came forward again handing the money and the tip to the young man with a small smile; he handed her the bags.

  
"Thank you so much. Have a nice evening", she said. He smiled and nodded.

  
"Thank you, you too", he replied as he walked down the hall. Chrissy closed the door with her back and quickly locked it as she walked to the kitchen. She placed the bags on the counter and leaned on it with her back against it. She crossed her arms as Misha stood in front of her.

  
"I'm sorry", she whispered. He reached out to cup her face in his hand and lifted her face up to his.

  
"Baby, don't be sorry. Are you alright?" He questioned. She nodded slowly as she stepped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

  
"Why don't we eat and you can just let everything out", he whispered. She nodded against his shoulder shyly, hugging him.


	8. My Kind of Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the two songs mentioned. c:
> 
> My kind of beautiful   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k-xSOpj5yM
> 
> Careful Where You Kiss Me  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO1SUb69y-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been supportive of the story and of me. It has really helped quite a bit that everyone is so kind and understanding. I've been going through a really rough patch with my depression and I hope to have the actual chapter 8  
> up and running by at least Monday, and at latest, Wednesday. There is just so much to put, but thank you to everyone who continues to read and support the work. I love you all so much!

After dinner and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ was over, Misha busied himself with making tea for Chrissy while she curled up on the end of the couch; she rested her head against the arm of it. He brought the tea kettle and cozy over, setting it on the coffee table as he sat next to her. He poured her a cup, letting the tea steep. She turned her body to face him. He ran his hand up her leg in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled. He glanced at her, holding the mug out to her. She took it and he watched as she took a hearty sip from it.

"Don't be sorry, baby. You never have to be sorry for your ex coming around. It's not your fault", he whispered. She let out a sigh and then her gaze shifted to the clock. "It's late, can we talk about him tomorrow?" She said quietly. He nodded and continued to rub soft circles on her soft, smooth legs.

"I have other things in mind we could talk about", he ventured. She looked at him from over her cup and his eyes met hers. She could see lust hiding deep within the dark, cobalt pools. The lust she could see for sure, but there was something swirling around in those dark irises that she couldn't put her finger on it. She chanced a soft smile.

"I love you", she said. He squeezed her knee and smiled back at her, one of those full, all teeth showing, loving smile.

"I love you too. But, I'm curious. What do you love about me? Why do you love me? And why those reasons?" He questioned. She sat up, excited. She loved it when he would ask deep, personal questions.

"Let's see...What do I love about thee..", she began tapping her finger against her chin playfully.

"I love it when we pick up the kids and I see this radiant smile. You're just...so happy. I love your eyes. Because even when you're upset, you're so passionate and full of such fire; it's exciting", she started. He smiled and watched as her eyes lit up with excitement, as if she were seeing her favourite movie, not declaring what she loved about him. She set her mug down, the tea gone.

"I love it when it's just you and I doing something so small as cooking a meal together that we act like children and make a mess of ourselves. I love how fun and outgoing you are", she continued.

"Or what about when I steal a batch of cookie dough and a kiss?" He stated with a laugh. She laughed and her eyes closed as if she was remembering the night it happened as well.

"I love you because...You make me feel safe. You believe in me even when I don't believe in myself. You have me believing I can do or be anyone I want to be. You never doubt me, at least it doesn't seem like you do. You never make me feel less of myself and you give me warm fuzzies", she said.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his hair, down his jaw to cup his cheek. She gave him a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and stood, picking her mug up. She walked to the kitchen setting her mug in the sink when Misha wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly picked her up, carrying her off to the bedroom bridal style. She laughed, squealing as he tossed her onto the bed. She bounced and as she rolled thinking she had more room, fell right off the bed with a dull thud.

"Oh, shit, babe! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he rushed to the opposite side of the bed. She was still as he knelt next to her.

"Baby", he said turning her onto her back. She had a reddish mark forming on the side of her forehead and he guessed that she hit her bedside table. He picked her up and placed her on the bed gently, checking her pulse.

"Chrissy", he said, panicked. He patted her face gently with his hands and was relieved when she twitched, her eyes opening slowly. He pressed against her forehead, making sure everything was fine, nothing was swollen as far as he could feel.

"Charisse?" He called, her eyes opened unfocused. She moaned in pain and he was surprised when she leaned over the edge of her bed and vomited, nothing but liquid and some remnants of their dinner. He stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, nearly tripping again as he walked back to her. He wiped her mouth gingerly and then started wiping the excess from the floor and his feet.

"Misha", she rasped. He looked at her, worried. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I didn't black out for too long did I?" She asked. He shook his head and pushed her hair away from the opposite side of his face.

"No, not too long. Do you have a headache?" He inquired. She shook her head slowly and sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

"No, I'm fine. You called me Charisse", she said in an accusatory tone. He gave a broken sort of laugh and shook his head.

"I did, but forget that baby. I'm so sorry", he said. She shook her head again with a laugh. "

I'm hard headed. You didn't make me fall off the bed", she remarked. He shrugged.

"I sort of did. I did throw you onto it", he replied. She stood and walked to the adjoining bathroom and he could hear the sound of her brushing her teeth. He heard the plink sound as she placed her toothbrush in the dish and walked back into the bedroom, crawling onto the bed. She sat up on her knees and leaned into him for a kiss which he returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid back, pulling him with her. She tilted her head to his, deepening the kiss slowly. He rested between her legs, cupping her face and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly against his mouth and he brought his knee up to press against her through her pajama pants.

"Misha", she said as she broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Yes?" He replied. She placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"I would love to have sex right now, physically I would. But emotionally, I'd rather just fall asleep in your arms", she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead before rolling off of her to lie next to her.

"Of course. You don't have to ask me twice", he replied. She smiled back at him, curling up to his chest and shivered as his warm arm wrapped its way around her shoulders.

"I love you", she whispered softly. He rested his head on top of hers, a smile gracing his features.

"I love you too, Chrissy", he whispered back.

\----------------------------------

_"I hate you, you stupid bitch", Brandon screamed. Chrissy shrank against the wall, cowering. She was stunned at how he was reacting._

_"You don't have the right to call my mother and my fucking father to come over for dinner! Who do you think you are!?" He hollered. He took a step towards her and she flinched, raising her arms defensively. He wrapped his hands around her wrist and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead as she trembled._

_"Just don't call them again without my permission, okay?" He said. She nodded slowly, swallowing as he released her wrists._

_"Go finish dinner", he said as he walked to the couch. She slowly walked to the kitchen, trying to keep her composure and make her hands stop shaking. She started chopping up vegetables while her hands shook uncontrollably. She held the tears back, sniffing every once in awhile. Suddenly, Chrissy was thrown across the kitchen and hit the oven as she fell to the floor._

_"I don't want pot roast tonight! Pot roast is for Tuesday night"! He screeched. Chrissy shook against the cabinet by the oven, staring up at him wide, terrified eyes._

_"B-but Brandon, today is"-"Don't tell me what day it is! I know what day it is!" He said with a scowl. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the living room, throwing her onto the couch._

_"You just never listen to me anymore, babe. I love you so much and you don't love me. Do you think I enjoy hurting you? I would just like you to listen to me!" He exclaimed as he sat down next to her. She quickly scrambled into a sitting position so as not to take up too much room from him._

_"I know you don't enjoy hurting me. I'm just unintelligent and I deserved it. I should just learn by now", she said softly so as not to upset him. He glowered at her and she obediently looked down. Next thing she knew she was on the floor next to the couch after a harsh blow to the face, making her vision blur only slightly. She raised her head and knew instantly she messed up. She felt another blow to her face and white spots appeared in her vision as Brandon stomped off to his room. She brushed her fingers under her nose and felt the familiar wet, warm sensation of blood. She whimpered softly, reaching for the edge of the coffee table as she stood. She straightened her back and walked to the kitchen, slowly starting to put the vegetables away; she knew she would get in trouble for bleeding. She heard his footsteps and it took everything in her will power not to jump as his arms encircled her waist. She leaned against him gently, her hands stopped shaking._

_"I'm going out with the guys tonight down at the bar. Be in bed by the time I get home and nude. We will make love once I get home", he said as he dipped his hand down the waist band of her pajama pants. He hummed in approval at her being bare and then withdrew his hand, walking off. She heard him walk out of the house and lock the door, hearing his heavy footsteps fade. She ran to the livingroom and then started shoving herself against the couch, pushing it against the door. She then ran to her room and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed, throwing her clothes into it; her hands shook again. She ran into the kitchen carrying her suitcase and picked up the land line, dialing a number and a male voice answered on the third ring._

_"Hi, B-Bruce? It's Charisse...Could...Could I stay at your place? I'm leaving Brandon...and tomorrow...Will you help me get a restraining order?"_

 

Chrissy sighed as she finished the story of her and Brandon's "break up", reaching for another tissue. Misha was staring at her, horrified. He never knew why they had broken up, only that he had cheated and once he noticed she was gone, had dumped her via text. He took a tissue and wiped the tears she missed, reaching forward to cup her face in his hand. He drew her close for a soft kiss on her cheek, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered. She slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his hips but buried her face in his chest. He had never seen her look so vulnerable, let alone so exposed. He rubbed circles up and down on her back, kissing along her hair line and temple. She sniffed against his shoulder, running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're always so gentle with me. I'm scared that one day, I'll be back in that tiny apartment and he'll be above me and this will have been a dream", she mumbled slowly. He continued rubbing her back, placing gentle kissed down her neck and shoulder.

"I will prove every day that we're together that this is not a dream", he whispered. She sat up on his lap and leaned back to look into his face, cupping his cheek in her hand. She kissed him and Misha felt weightless, he felt his heart race at her close proximity. He deepened the kiss as his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered softly against his mouth as he pushed her down onto the couch, stretching out so that he was nestled in between her legs and she bared her neck for him as he pulled away. He started placing, hot open mouthed kisses along his newfound territory of flesh. He knew she didn't want all the foreplay tonight as he pulled her pajama pants down, chuckling at her choice of panties. They were light blue with Lynyrd Skynrd written all over it in kindergarten font.

"Oh shut it, Collins", she said with a laugh. He shook his head, smiling.

"But they're cute", he said laughing with her. He stood up while on the couch and pulled his pants off, throwing them on the floor along with hers. He pumped himself a few times, taking the previous position between her legs. He lined himself up with her and held her hips in his hands gently as he pushed into her. They moaned in unison as Misha started a slow, steady pace. He ran his hands up her shirt holding her just near her ribs; she slid her hands to lace her fingers with his.

"Oh, Misha. I love you", she breathed softly against him as he moved inside of her. She released his fingers and drew them across his back, moaning as he hit her sweet spot. He groaned feeling a coil start in his groin. He rubbed soft, slow circles around the little bundle of nerves and she twitched, wrapping one leg around his waist; it drove him deeper.

"I love you too, Baby", he grunted between breaths. Chrissy could feel the coil begin in her lower regions slowly, reaching up the back of Misha's shirt to his ribs, scratching up towards her. He groaned feeling his orgasm come closer and he increased the pace of his finger around her clit, making her hips buck up against his. She pulled his shirt off slowly, dropping it down into the small pile as she made him stop briefly to help her take her shirt off. He cupped her breast in one hand, rubbing his palm harshly against her clit. He felt her walls spasming as she came around his cock with a loud, obscene moan. Her orgasm threw Misha into his, thrusting erratically as he emptied himself in her. He panted softly against her neck as he laid his body against hers. Her chest was hitting his lightly as he ran his hands down her thighs, kissing along her neck sweetly. He slowly pulled out of her and she whimpered at the feeling of loss. He smiled at her and stood, pulling his sweats back on. He picked her up, cradling her against his chest.

"You smell like cinnamon and Irish Spring", she commented. He chuckled and placed her gently on the bed, not wanting to have a repeat of the night before.

"I know. But you did mention once that you liked the way I smelled", he said. She nodded and patted the bed, wanting him to lie with her. He happily obliged.

"Chrissy, we need to talk", he started. She nodded slowly almost as if she were unsure but when he looked at her, she didn't look fearful of this like she normally would.

"I'm not breaking up with you, just to clarify", he stated. She laughed and ran her hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"I know you're not. You wouldn't have...made love to me like that if you were going to break up with me....Right?" She asked as her insecurity seeped in a bit.

"Right. But in two days...I'll be flying to Vancouver to do some shooting. Are you going to be okay here?" He questioned seriously. She looked at him and noted that he was indeed very serious, his eyes fierce. If she didn't know better she would have flinched at the look he was giving her; it was full of fierce determination and love. She leaned up and kissed his forehead gently.

"Of course. I mean, you won't be gone long will you?" She inquired. He paused for a moment, thinking it over.

"Maybe a month. It cuts the cost of air fare", he answered. She nodded with a smile, but he had to make sure.

"Are you okay with being here, surely?" He questioned. She nodded smiling at him, running her hand up his stomach.

"Of course. I'll be fine. I'll call the cops later today, you know, the other line where it's not an emergency? And tell them what happened with Brandon breaking his restraining order", she replied. He nodded, still worried. She leaned up at kissed his cheek softly.

"Look, I've gotten bolder since I've been with you. I really can take care of myself this time", she whispered. He smiled and leaned down, puckering his lips to her playfully. She gave him a peck on the lips and then sat up, stretching.

"I want to take a shower, would you like to join me?" She questioned. He smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle into her neck.

"Baby, I'd love to join you in everything you do. But I think I'll make breakfast", he said. She tilted her head.

"But, I would really like for you to join me", she said ghosting her hands over his cock softly. He felt himself twitch and smirked at her, realizing what she meant.

"Oh, well then of _course_ I'll join you", he said. She grinned and stood up from the bed quickly running off into the bathroom. He followed suit and pressed against her from behind, she could feel his half erect cock press against the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, eager, are we?" She teased. He smiled and rolled hips against hers. She waited for the water to be the perfect temperature and she stepped in, Misha holding her arm so she wouldn't slip.

"I am very eager", he whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from her. He turned her around and pressed her against the shower wall, one hand pinned above her head. She smiled at him, some water droplets clung to her eyelashes. He gripped her thigh in one hand, bringing it up and around his waist, his cock nudging her folds slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his jaw and neck with soft, loving kisses.

"Please, Misha, please", she begged softly, tugging his earlobe between her teeth. He groaned as he thrust himself into her, starting a rapid pace. She bit his earlobe gently, brushing her tongue over it to soothe the small sting as she brought her hips up with his, her hands gripping his shoulders. He groaned again as he increased his speed, gripping her hip tightly. The water cooled their hot and sticky backs, Chrissy felt the coil tightening in her belly, becoming a whimpering, panting mess. He loved watching Chrissy lose control, to lose all inhibitions and his groans reverberated on the shower walls as he spilled himself inside of her. He pressed his palm against her clit ever so lightly and she practically screamed his name as her hips matched his erratic pace. Her breaths came in short gasps at having been brought to orgasm so quickly, his breathing matched hers.

"That...that was so...intense", she whispered between her gasps. He nodded, stepping back from her and pulling out, bringing her with him under the water. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair as he carded his fingers through hers. He lathered her hair with shampoo, admiring the way her eyes lit up with happiness and how it made his heart swell when she smiled up at him. He helped her rinse the shampoo out of her hair and he tilted his head down so she could wash his hair. He smiled feeling her nimble fingers work the soap through his hair and he tilted his head back, rinsing the shampoo out.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked as she started washing her body. He retrieved his loofah from the rack and started washing his body as well. He could smell his Irish Sping body soap mix with hers and he found it sort of erotic. Her body wash was that Caress Daily Silk scent and he found himself always intoxicated with it. They rinsed of their bodies and both stepped out, stealing glances.

"I want to make you breakfast. So I was thinking some pancakes with bacon?" He offered. She threw a towel to him and took one for herself from the shelf. She wrapped herself up in it, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That sounds delightful. You go make that and I'll clean up my room and do some laundry", she replied. He quickly dried off and pulled on a clean pair of of boxers, throwing his towel onto the hamper. She smiled as he walked out into the kitchen before grabbing the drawstrings on her hamper and pulling the insert out. She set it by the bedroom door and got dressed, just wearing a baggy tshirt and some cotton shorts. She picked up the small bag and tossed it over her shoulder walking out of the room. The scent of bacon wafted to her nose and she inhaled deeply as she made a pit stop to kiss Misha on the cheek. She reached in her cabinet for a Tide pod and her quarters pouch.

"I'll be down the hall for at least five minutes", she said. He smiled and returned the kiss to her cheek as she padded out of the apartmet. Chrissy hummed as she set her bag on the small table inside the laundry room, putting the quarters into the machine to start it. She put the pod into the machine and started shaking out her and Misha's clothes, tossing them in one by one. Suddenly, Chrissy felt a chill creep up her spine and she turned to look over her shoulder, gasping when saw Brandon leaning against the door. Chrissy stumbled back until her back hit the wall, starting to shake.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Kitten. I just want to talk to you", he said quietly. He approached her and she tried harder to get away from him. He placed his hands on opposite sides of her on the wall, practically trapping her.

"Why are you with a man who treats you like crap? Baby, come on. I use to make you scream my name when we made love. I want to be like that again", he said leaning close to her. She shook her head and shoved his arm roughly.

"Get away from me, Brandon"! She said angrily. Instantly, she was on the floor and flashbacks from their relationship flooded her senses. She tried not to shake as she slowly stood up, about to yell at him when he was flung backwards. She jumped seeing Misha, his eyes alight with a white fury. He pulled Chrissy away from the wall and into his arms, stroking her head gently to calm her.

"I'll finish the laundry. Go the apartment", Misha said. She shook her head.

"No...Please. Just get the clothes and...I just want to go back to the apartment", she whispered. He kept Chrissy behind him the whole time while he put the clothes back into the bag, Brandon's chest was heaving as he glared at Misha. He pulled Chrissy in front of him having her lead them out of the laundry room. He paused on the way out the door.

"We will be calling the cops. Stay away from her", Misha growled out. Brandon stared at him angrily, but he didn't dare follow them. As Misha closed the door behind him, he threw the bag onto the couch and pulled Chrissy to him. She stayed silent and hugged him, her hand resting against the back of his head. As he pulled away from the hug he noticed the distance in her eyes, the fear residing in the golden irises. He cupped her face in his hands with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Talk to me, Baby", he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist, shaking her head.

"Chrissy, you need to talk to me. Are you alright?" He questioned. She nodded and tightened her arms around him as her body started trembling.

"I...I was so scared but I was going to yell at him that I wasn't scared of him..But I just..I couldn't", she mumbled quietly. He tightened his arms around her waist and picked her up, walking to the couch. As he sat down she straddled his waist, placing her head under his.

"It's okay, Chrissy. I'm here. Are you alright?" He repeated. She nodded but wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I'm scared he's going to come and get me again, Misha. I'm scared", she whispered. He rubbed small circles on her back.

"I'm right here. I won't let him do anything to you", he replied. She sighed and slumped against him, letting out a huff of air. As he rubbed small circles on her back he heard her breathing become even but he was surprised when her voice piped up.

"Did you finish the pancakes and bacon?" She asked. He chuckled and lifted her head by her chin and kissed her forehead.

"I did. That's why I came to get you", he said. She stood up and he stood with her, following her to the kitchen.

"It looks great, hun", she said turning to him. She leaned up on the balls of her feet and planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips which he returned. His hands found her waist as he pulled her against him, feeling her hum against his lips. He pulled away with a laugh, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Go sit down, baby. I'll serve you, alright?" He said. She smiled at him and nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Tomorrow I have to go into work at six-thirty, but I want you sleep as long as you'd like", she started. He looked at her while he started filling up a plate for her. He set it down in front of her sitting across from her with his own plate.

"Why are you going in so early?" He questioned.

"I have to do creme puffs and they are the hardest thing for me to make. I have to allow some time for me to make mistakes", she answered. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before speaking.

"Tomorrow my mother's plane will be coming in at ten forty-five at night, can I drop the kids off at Drury Lane while I get a head start there? I'll probably leave around seven-thirty" He asked carefully, wondering if he was asking too much. He relaxed when he saw her smile.

"Of course! I'm going to give them so much sugar and then give them back to you", she said, faking an evil laugh. He joined her and she stopped, staring at him.

"Well, they will be spending the weekend with us, so I guess they'll be irritating you and I", he said with a laugh. She shook her head, pushing some hair from her face.

"No matter how excited or hyper those babies get, I won't get irritated with them. They're are just...I'm excited for you to drop them off now", she said. He smiled swelling with love, knowing that she loved his children as much as he did just made him want to pick her up and swing around.

\----------

For the rest of the day, Misha and Chrissy ran around doing errands, making sure his house had enough groceries for the four of them. By mid afternoon, Misha and Chrissy were exhausted. As they laid together with their limbs intertwined on the couch, two glasses of wine on the coffee table Misha looked down at her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were bright, cheeks flushed, my gosh she is beautiful. He took a deep breath and she pressed a soft kiss to his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, running her hands along his chest. He smiled as he ran his hand up her back, drawing small patterns there.

"Just thinking about how much I love it when you've had a bit to drink. Your cheeks flush which makes your eyes brighter. The redness in your cheeks enhances the dusting of freckles on your face...I love it. I love you", he whispered. She started giggling, another thing she did when she was a bit tipsy. She kissed his chin again.

"I love you too. You're...silly when you're tipsy. You get giggly and act like you want to go do something that involves getting arrested afterwards", she said with another giggle. He smirked a bit as he ran his hands up her back again. She pushed against him, her body fitting snugly between his legs. She made a humming sound.

"You're beautiful", he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She snorted and started giggling, her chest hitting his.

"And I think you're drunk", she murmured, leaning up to kiss along his throat. As she sat up in his lap, he followed her and kissed her deeply, opening his mouth a fraction to push his tongue into her mouth. Her hands cupped his face as she rolled her hips against his, earning a downright sinful groan to come from the back of his throat.

"Baby, you really want to do this on the couch?"He whispered. She laughed, looking down at him with her head tilted.

"Really? Coming from the man who had me in the kitchen just four hours ago", she replied. His cheeks flushed as the memories flooded his senses.

_She was laid down on the kitchen counter with her legs over his shoulders, his face buried between her legs. He groaned at how wet she had become from the foreplay, her lacy panties clinging to her cunt. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her clothed clit, a strangled whimper coming from her lips. He peppered kisses along the soft skin of her inner thighs, nipping slightly and causing her hips to buck. He rested his chin on her pelvis gently, her eyes meeting his. He smiled up at her and she reached down to run her thumb across his bottom lip in a gentle, loving gesture. He kissed her thumb as she pulled her hand away. He sucked a hickey onto her hip, a rush of air coming out from between her lips in a whoosh. Pulling her panties off with his teeth, he grazed her skin lightly with his teeth, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pulled the dampened article of clothing down her soft, smooth legs and dropped them onto the floor. Her legs had closed a bit as they usually did when she got nervous. As he rubbed small circles onto her calves, her legs slowly dropped back down, his hand taking its place across her hips to hold her in place. He pushed her warm, velvety folds open with his tongue, barely grazing his tongue over her clit. She bucked up against his mouth again, letting out another whimper. Her hands found his hair, pulling gently at his soft locks. He ran his tongue up her slit, moaning at her wetness; he brushed his teeth against the bundle of nerves, making her hips shake._

_"Oh, Misha", she murmured, her legs tightening around his head as her fingers dug into his hair further. He pushed his tongue in slowly, savouring her taste. She pulled on his hair hard enough for him to lift his head and look up at her, his chin dripping with her essence. Her eyes were half-hooded with arousal as they met his. "_

_Please, I need you inside of me", she whispered. He gripped her hips in his rough, calloused hands and slid her up off of the counter as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used on hand to hold her up against the pantry door and the other hand to slide his boxers down to uncover his impressive length. He pushed her against the door until there was barely a breath between them as he sheathed himself completely within her. He eased in until their hips were pressed against each others', relishing in the warmth that exuded from her. As he pulled out, she mewled, mewled as the slowness of his actions. He grunted in response to her, quickly slamming back into her as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her head thumped against the wood of the pantry door as she cried out, her hands going to the nape of his neck. He placed one hand on her hip, thrusting in and out of her faster. She felt the coil begin deep in her belly as her hips met his with bruising force. He pulled her hands from behind his head to pin them above her head as their lips met in a feverish kiss. Chrissy yelped when Misha knotted his hand in her hair and he pulled back, ceasing his thrusting. His eyes met hers. "_

_Did I hurt you?" He questioned, sounding horrified. She shook her head leaning her head up to tug on his bottom lip, smiling. "_

_It feels good...Please, don't stop", she said, lifting her hips up. Misha started pistoning his hips again watching as her face contorted beautifully with pleasure, her cheeks starting to flush darkly. He tightened his grip in her hair, his other hand circling her clit roughly. She shuddered around him, her walls tighetning around his cock as she orgasmed. Her nails dug, crescent-shaped marks into his shoulders; as her walls tightened again, Misha groaned as he came inside of her._

Misha was snapped from his thoughts as Chrissy nipped his chin, smiling at him devilishly. He laughed, threading his fingers through her silky hair.

"Chrissy, are you sure I can drop the kids off with you? It's the first time you'll be watching them alone", he started. She sat up, straddling his hips.

"Of course! I love your babies"-"Our babies", he corrected smoothly. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Our babies, but I love them! I'll be fine, Misha", she said. He smiled and pushed some hair away from her face.

"You're so great with them", he murmured running his finger along her jaw. She smiled cheekily and stood, walking off into the bedroom. He was about to follow suit when she reentered the living room.

"Close your eyes", she said, her hands behind her back. He sat up and placed his hands over his eyes, feeling her delicate hand around his left wrist. He felt a smooth, cooling sensation and then Chrissy was situating herself on his lap. He opened his eyes and looked at his wrist, his eyes catching the silver watch with a streak of gold through the links.

"Oh, Chrissy, what is this for?" He asked looking at her. She bit her lip.

"I didn't get you anything for our year anniversary and you gave me a beautiful necklace...This is to make up for that", she said quietly. He examined the watch, noting that the time was already set correctly.

"Chrissy, this is an exquisite watch, but I hope you didn't spend too much", he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"Misha, shut up", she said playfully. He rolled his eyes and met her lips with his in a soft, chaste kiss.

"So...We only have this weekend and then you're leaving right?" She questioned. He nodded slowly and picked her up, walking to her room and placing her on the bed.

"Baby, how much was the watch? I can't help thinking it's going to set you back quite a bit", he said quietly. She fixed him with a rather blank stare and bit down on her soft, pink bottom lip.

"It didn't cost me too much...It was pre-owned", she said softly looking down. He sat down next to her on the bed. He tilted his head as he looked at her and suddenly the tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I should have bought you a new one but they are so expensive and I couldn't afford one for you unless it was pre-owned", she said between sobs. Misha chuckled softly and pulled her into his arms, calming her down.

"You think I care that it's pre-owned? No, I just want to make sure that you're not spending too much on me", he said. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I couldn't afford a brand new one, I'm so sorry", she answered. He held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, listen to me. I love it, it fits perfectly. You've given me a far better gift than I gave you", he said. She puffed out air from between her lips. When he looked at her she was tugging on the small pendant of the necklace he had bought her.

"I don't think it matters how much we spent on each other. Just that we each got each something that reminds the other of them", she replied. He pressed his nose against her cheek, inhaling the soft scent of her skin.

"I love you so much. You're the best thing that has happened to me since my own children", he stated. She blushed deeply and turned her head to press a kiss against his temple.

"I love you too, but you know, more", she teased. He laid down, pulling her against his chest and cupped her chin in his hand, stroking her bottom lip with his finger. She smiled, kissing the tip of his thumb. She turned her head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table and smiled.

"It's only nine-thirty. What, are you getting so old you can't stay up until ten?" She taunted playfully. He rolled his eyes at that one, flopping onto his back, spread eagled. He grunted when she placed a hand on his chest and brought herself up to sit on his stomach with a fwump.

"You're sensitive, you know", he started. She shrugged slowly, smiling down at him.

"Oh, I'm sensitive?" She jested. He snorted and she giggled, running her hands down his collarbone to the nape of his neck, playing with the hairs there. He smiled, running his hands up her arms.

"No, but listen to me for a moment. You're sensitive, but I love it. I love that when we're watching a Disney kid movie and you're sitting next to me, trying not to cry. I love that when you think you've done something wrong, you cry because I know you're sincere on your feelings", he continued. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

"I'm always sincere when it comes to you", she said impishly. He smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. She responded enthusiastically, her hands holding his face to hers as his tongue pushed passed her lips. Her tongue met with his and they moved lazily, leisurely. He broke the kiss, pulling her head back to watch as her eyes opened slowly.

"I'm glad...I do have a question and I want you take your time answering it", he said. She inclined her head for him to continue. "If you were unhappy, would you tell me and at least give me a chance to change it?" He asked. Chrissy's eyes roved around the room as she thought, resting on the lamp in the front of her. Misha placed his hands atop her thighs, rubbing small circles. She sighed contentedly and fixated her beautifully Gold eyes on him.

"I would let you know if I was unhappy because I know you wouldn't become aggressive nor would you become abusive towards me. I would give you a chance, of course. If you really meant it and wanted to fix it", she answered. He squeezed her thighs playfully, flipping her onto her back, biting her collarbone playfully.

"So tomorrow evening, I'll drop the kids off and then you come back to my house for the weekend, with the kids of course", he said. She nodded and yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. He reached across her and turned the lamp off, before she reached out and turned it back on.

"I need a shower. I mean, you still smell like cocoa honey butter nut, but we can't all wake up smelling wonderful like you", she said playfully. He smiled and laid back onto his back, spread eagled again.

"I'll wait here, then you can cuddle with me...", he said trailing off. She smiled and walked to the bathroom adjoining to the room, leaving the door open. She turned the water on and undressed as she waited for it to warm up; she took her hair out of the ponytail and rubbed her scalp vigorously, reaching into the shower to feel the water. She stepped into the shower, immediately relaxing as she was enguled in the warm water, sighing happily. She jumped when she heard music start. She held the shower curtain to her and peeked around it, hearing her favourite country song by Andy Griggs _Careful Where You Kiss Me_. Misha was lip syncing the song as he started undressing, intending to shower with her. She laughed, wiping the water from her eyes as she watched him dance towards her. She remembered the day he caught her in the kitchen dancing to this song and exclaiming how much she loved this song. He stepped in and pulled her close to him by her waist, running his hands over the exposed skin of her back, drawing her in to a soft kiss. She smiled and turned her back to him, walking towards the spray of the water. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then turned making sure he was getting warm too.

"I love this song too", she said as _My Kind of Beautiful_ came through the speakers. He looked at her, smiling as he watched her lather her hair with her Mint and Gardenia shampoo; watching him as he rubbed his hands over his arms and chest. He listened to the lyrics that came up next and he chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"You are always ready to go for another round", he commented. She shrugged and motioned for him to wash his hair as she switched sides with him. He lathered up his hair with her shampoo and watched as she rinsed all the shampoo from her hair, the water cascaded down her lithe figure and he swore he'd never seen a woman so beautiful. He reached out and ran his fingers from her hip to cup just under her breast, his breath hitching when she inhaled sharply. He traced around the curve if her breast, his fingers dancing along her skin as he reached her neck. Their eyes met and he could see the raw, pure love shining through. He kissed her nose chastely and switched so he could rinse his hair out. He watched her as she quickly washed the important parts of her body before needing to switch again. He switched with her again and she rinsed off before stepping out onto the carpet mat, reaching for a towel. She wrapped it around herself and sat on the toilet while she waited for him to finish. He stepped out a moment later, holding something in his hand. She laughed when he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, putting conditioner in.

"Baby, you never forget to condition your hair. Is something bothering you?" He questioned. She shook her head with a yawn as he turned the water off.

"No, nothing is bothering me per se, but I keep thinking of the order I have for tomorrow to bake and I cringe", she replied. He wrapped a towel around his waist and offered her his hand.

"Oh, I can't imagine that, babe", he said sincerely. He guided her to the bed after turning off the light and pushed her onto the bed.

"Misha what are you"-"Shh...Let me help you relax", he said cutting her off. She sat up.

"No, I'm fine, really. You don't have to-Ooph! Misha Collins"! She exclaimed in mock exasperation. He slowly started drying her off, starting with her hair. He slowly lowered the towel, catching every water droplet that was left. He lifted her and placed her at the top of the bed, her head resting on the pillows. He knelt down between her legs as her eyes dilated just slightly as she peered up at him.

"Babe, please...Just lie with me and cuddle", she whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her shoulder. He peppered kisses down her arm and held her hand against his chest.

"If that's what you really want, then I, being the humble gentleman that I am, am happy to oblige the lovely lady", he answered. She laughed and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I love you", he said resting his head atop hers. She smiled against his arm.

"I love you too", she answered. He picked her up again, turning her around so her back was to his chest as he spooned her from behind. He kicked the towels off of the bed and kissed the back of her neck lovingly.

"But more, right?" He asked. She nodded slowly, starting to doze off. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes, feeling relaxed after a shared shower.


	9. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later, Misha was taking his shoes off by his door; he was exhausted. He sent a quick text off to Chrissy. He heard a knock on the door as he was taking his jacket off. He opened the door and cold lips immediately crashed into his and he felt slim hips in his hands. He turned his head away, his eyes meeting Vicky's.

Chrissy woke up the next morning to her alarm blaring and Misha's sleeping form pressed against her back.

  
"Shit!" Chrissy exclaimed, kicking the covers off. She hurried into the bathroom as he cellphone started ringing, stirring from his sleep. He heard something drop in the bathroom and he pushed the covers off of him as well, padding off into the bathroom. He caught Chrissy in the middle of her brushing her teeth and her hair, her eyes wide and bright.

  
"Morning Baby", he said sleepily. She ducked her head to rinse her mouth and as she made her way passed him, kissed him quickly. She smelled and tasted of Mint.

  
"Morning, Baby", she answered. He smiled, quickly grabbing her by her waist before she raced off.

  
"Baby, surely you could give me a better kiss than that?" He teased. She smiled up at him and wound her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes. She brushed her lips against his, tightening her arms against his neck. He pushed her against the door jamb of the bathroom, holding her by her hips.

  
"Misha, I have work", she sighed softly as she broke the kiss. He sighed and kissed her forehead, bypassing her to take a shower.

 

"I'll see you around....seven thirty ish", he called from the shower. He heard a muted "okay" and then he heard the door close.

  
Chrissy ran down the stairs two at a time, nearly falling three or four times; she quickly made it to the lobby smiling kindly at the doorman who held the door open for her. She ran the one and a half short blocks to her shoppe, dropping her keys.

  
"Damn it! Could it get any worse?" She exclaimed, angrily shoving the door open once it was unlocked. She hurried in, setting her stuff in the back room. She quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail, turned the "Open" sign on and tied her apron on. She started to make the homemade vanilla pudding, her hands shaking when she heard her phone beep; she continued to make the pudding. She covered the mixture with saran wrap and placed the bowl in the fridge, walking to the back room. She washed her hands off and pulled her phone from the apron pocket.

  
_'Baby, can I come in and help you after my run?'-M_

  
Chrissy couldn't help the smile that spread across her cheeks as she read the message. She was in the middle of typing a response when the bell above the door dinged. She shoved her phone into her apron and ran from the back room, tripping over herself. She heard a chuckle as she caught herself and she caught sight of some sweat dampened hair.

  
"Hey, baby. I knew you loved me, I didn't think I'd get you to literally fall for me", he said.

  
"Shut up, idiot", she answered walking around the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her face against his.

  
"I missed you so much", she teased with a small laugh. His hands rested on her hips, drawing her closer. He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks.

  
"For the record, I did miss you", he said. She smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled, deepening the kiss and held her face in his hands. She ran her fingers through his dewy hair, holding him closer to her. As he pulled away she playfully wrinkled her nose.

  
"So, you decided to come after your run, but you only text me like fifteen minutes ago", she said. Misha smiled, running his hand through her hair.

  
"I did...I wanted to help", he replied. She laughed, touching his damp shirt.

  
"Oh, I see...and Uh, you thought you could help in my bakery with this stinky stuff?" She answered playfully. He laughed, tossing his head back and trailed her hands up her lower back.

  
"Well, I could go take another shower"-"Yeah, why did you take a shower and then go on a run?" She asked, cutting him off. He smiled again, brushing his nose against hers.

  
"I just needed to cool down this morning. You know, you left so fast and you made me so heated", he said into her ear huskily. She felt goosebumps erupt on her arms and blushed, looking down.

  
"Well, maybe later...Before you get busy tonight and I go on lunch, I can make it up to you; my poor deprived boyfriend", she replied, pressing a few kisses along his throat.

  
"Ooh, are we talking about a nooner?" He said with a laugh. She shoved him away playfully.

  
"Go get cleaned up you goof", she ordered playfully as she headed back to the kitchen. He laughed and leaned over the counter quickly.

  
"Just one more kiss before I go? A kiss to last me at least fifteen minutes?" He asked, sounding like a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

  
"Oh, I suppose so. If you insist", she said, swatting him away from the counter. She brought him down to her level and placed a soft, passionate kiss upon his lips. He kissed back, threading his fingers through her hair and pressed her against the counter. She laughed against his lips as she pulled away.

  
"Now, go on. Get. I need to finish the cream puffs before the Hendersons arrive", she said. He smiled, kissing one last kiss to her cheek as he walked out. She watched him, not able to contain the smile that spread across her face and the happiness practically exuded from her form. She washed her hands and quickly wiped down the counter with disinfectant, starting on the dough to form the small dish-like shapes to fill the cream with. She turned on her stereo while she waited for the water to boil, the smooth sounds of Blessed Union of Souls came through the speakers. She formed the shells on the baking sheets, scopping the cool vanilla pudding into them. She set the tray of cream puffs in the stainless steel fridge and checked her phone for messages, scrolling through her twitter she saw some messages from his fans addressing her as "unfit" and "ugly". Chrissy bit her lip, choosing not to reply and shoved her phone in apron.  She looked up as she heard the bell ding and smiled, seeing the elderly Mr. Henderson.

  
"Good Morning, Mr. Henderson! How are you this fine day?" She asked, walking around the counter to help him walk to the case.

  
"I am very well, Chrissy, thank you for asking. How are you? Not married yet, if I was thirty years younger", he teased. She laughed heartily, feeling light within herself.

"I'm not married yet, but there is a wonderful prospect", she answered. She smiled to herself again, wondering if Misha had ever considered marrying her. She looked at Mr. Henderson.

"So, I have the cream puffs, they are cooling in the fridge to stay nice and firm until they are ready. I'm sorry, I seem to have misplaced my list on what else I needed for your granddaughters wedding", she said. He smiled and took her hand in his, her eyes meeting his.

"I am glad you have a prospect, Miss Chrissy. Not that you need to get married right away. I also needed two dozen of those blueberry scones I love so much, two dozen of cake bites and those cream puffs", he said. She nodded and withdrew her hand to walk around the corner and write it down.

"Right, right. I will have someone helping me in about twenty minutes. I'm not late am I?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"I came a few hours early so I could try some of your other pastries while I wait. Oh, and the person helping, is he the prospect?" He asked playfully. Chrissy felt her cheeks heating up, and pulled an imaginary piece of thread from her shirt.

"Possibly...He is my boyfriend..And I love him", she stated truthfully as she got ready to make the scones.

"Thanks Baby, I love you too", she heard Misha say over the ding of the door. Her cheeks darkened as she saw his bright smile and watched as he walked around the counter to wash his hands. He saluted Mr. Henderson and tied an apron around his waist while rolling up his sleeves.

"Are you Mr. Henderson? It's a pleasure to meet you sir, we'll get started right away on that order for you. Is there anything I can get you?" Misha asked. Chrissy felt her heart swell with love as he addressed her client. She smiled widely.

"Ah, you are an upstanding young man. You had better take good of this young lady right here, she's a diamond in the rough, you know", Mr. Henderson replied. Chrissy blushed and busied herself with making the dough for the scones, seeming to tune them out.

"Yes, sir. But I have to disagree with you on the diamond in the rough thing. She is far more rare, far more valuable to me", Misha said. Chrissy turned around, staring at Misha with her mouth open in disbelief.

"I think that young man deserves a kiss, Miss Chrissy. I'll turn my cheek the other way if you decide to do so", Mr. Henderson said with a chuckle. Chrissy laughed and pulled Misha down to her level for a quick, soft kiss.

"I love you", she whispered once they broke apart. He smiled and then felt around his pockets for his phone as it started ringing. He pulled his phone out and checked the caller I.D.

"Chrissy, I'm going to take this outside okay?" He asked. She nodded and waved her hand, continuing her conversation with Mr. Henderson.   
As he walked out of the shoppe, he accepted the call.

"Misha, Chad left me! He left me! I gave him everything and he was just gone today. All he left was a note and it said goodbye", Victoria wailed loudly through her sobs. Misha took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Why are you calling me about this, Vicky?" He asked. She sobbed loudly on the other end of the phone and Misha sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't be calling me about this", he said. She sniffed and he heard what sounded like a tissue being pulled from a box.

"Please, Misha...I know I said some horrible things but I still do love you. I miss you all the time and maybe that's why Chad left me, because I just can't let you go", she said. Misha rolled his eyes.

"Vicky, I'm with Chrissy. I'm sorry that you have kept these feelings for me, but"-"Please, Misha...I just want to talk", she whispered. He leaned against the building, sighing.

"Go ahead and tell me more about it", he replied. He ran his hand through his hair as Victoria recounted the events of Chad leaving her.

"Okay, I'm done. Am I just not pretty enough? Why didn't he want me anymore?" She asked. Misha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Victoria, it has nothing to do with what you look like. It's not that he didn't want you, he just needs to grow up. You'll find a man that will soon appreciate the things you do", he answered. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then another sniff.

"I do mean it though. I still love you, Misha", she whispered. He sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Look, I'll be there in a few hours to pick up the kids and they are going to stay with Chrissy while I go pick up my mother. I have to go now", he replied. He hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket, turning when he heard the ding of the shop. Chrissy's eyes were wide and scared. She rushed over him to him and grabbed his arm, trying to tug on it.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"M-Mr. Hender-s-son! He just collapsed! I called the cops but they didn't tell me to do anything and I didn't...He's breathing but", she said, stumbling over her words as a sob wracked through her body. He followed her inside and knelt down to Mr. Henderson, who was indeed breathing. He checked his pulse and it was strong, his breathing was normal. Misha couldn't detect what was wrong with him when the man started opening his eyes.

"Oh, did I really have an episode here?" He asked sounding scandalized. Misha and Chrissy shared a confused look.

"I am a narcoleptic. I am so sorry if I had you worried", he explained. Misha chuckled and pushed his hair back away from his face. As two paramedics walked in, Misha walked over and explained what had had happened. They nodded and both walked over while they examined Mr. Henderson, saying that he'll be fine and he can make it to his granddaughter's wedding.

"Is something burning?" One of the paramedics asked as he walked out. Misha heard Chrissy's yelp as she ran into her kitchen, pulling down the oven door. She quickly pulled the burned scones out and set them on the counter; she looked about close to tears.   
Misha walked around the counter and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Baby, it's okay. We can remake them and Mr. Henderson is okay, too", he said soothingly. Chrissy took a deep breath and threw the scones away.

"Chrissy, everything is okay. I don't have to have the scones", Mr. Henderson said. Chrissy shook her head and smiled softly at him.

"I can get them done, I promise. I just need to remake the dough, is that okay?" She asked.  Mr. Henderson nodded.   
\--------------------

  
Three hours later, Mr. Henderson was being sent out with all the delightful pastries, smiling as he was driven to his granddaughter's wedding. Chrissy was leaning against the counter as Misha washed his hands.

"Who called you earlier?" Chrissy asked conversationally. He turned towards her as he dried his hands off, smiling.

"It was just Jared. He wanted to know if we would fly out together, but I said I wanted to spend the last night with you", he answered. Misha couldn't bring himself to tell her that Victoria had called him about her boyfriend leaving her, he should tell her but he doesn't want to upset her. He returned the smile she gave him and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms.

"You did promise me a nooner...However it is one-thirty", he whispered quietly in her ear. She shuddered a bit and kissed his cheek.

"I think I can take a forty-five minute break to give you a "nooner" babe", she replied. He smirked a bit and ran his hand down her back, applying the smallest amount of pressure. she grinned and pulled out of his embrace, walking around the counter and turned the open sign off.

"Come on. We can go to my apartment", she whispered. He turned off the rest of the lights, making sure the rest of the place was locked up as he followed her out. He waited for her to lock the door before he swept her legs out from under her, picking her up bridal style. She squealed, laughing as he rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
"I love you. Thank you for being there today, Misha", she said quietly. He started walking to her apartment, holding her closer.

"You don't have to thank, but I am glad I was there today so that I could help you with Mr. Henderson. Your desserts looked beautiful too", he said pushing the elevator button to her floor.

"But still, I didn't know what to do and you helped me keep it together", she said as she looped her arms around his neck. He walked down the hall to her apartment and she unlocked the door as he carried her inside.

He kicked the door closed behind him and plopped her down on the couch, crawling in between her legs. He pushed his knee against her in her jeans, earning a soft mewl to come from her. He held her close leaning down to kiss her as her hands pushed on his shoulders, flipping him onto his back, straddling his thigh. She rolled her hips slowly, creating the friction between her legs that she so desperately needed. He groaned, feeling the dampness from her jeans soak through his.

"Jesus", he muttered. She reached down and pulled his shirt off, him doing the same to her.

"Chrissy works", she replied, earning a laugh from him. He slid his hands up her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it where the shirts were lying. He palmed her breasts as she tilted her head back with a low moan. He pulled on her nipples gently, knowing sometimes they were sensitive. She moaned softly again, rolling her hips against his thigh again. He let out a curse and then flipped them again.

"I wanted to be on top", she said puckering her bottom lip out. He laughed and kissed her deeply, biting and sucking on her lips. She moaned and he felt the vibrations against his lips send all the right signals down south, feeling the blood rush straight to his hardening cock. He pulled away and admired her kiss swollen lips, red with rushing blood. He placed a gentle kiss to them, slowly trailing down the baby soft skin of her throat, nipping slightly so not to leave any marks on her porcelain skin. He roved down her shoulder, his hands going to her jeans as that high-pitched zzzzt sound filled the room as he unzipped her jeans. She flinched when the cool air hit her while Misha smirked seeing she was bare as he finished pulling her jeans down her legs. He pulled her feet around to his face and knowing she was unsettled by how close his mouth was to her feet spurred him on. He knew she hated anything to do with her feet and feet in general, as he pressed soft kisses to her ankles. He flipped them again so she was straddling his jean clad thigh and he shifted, rubbing his thigh against her bare clit. She rocked forward, a whimper slipping from her lips and she reached down to palm him through his jeans, feeling his hardened cock straining against his jeans. He groaned, running his hands up her rib cage to fondle her breasts again as she whimpered again. She unzipped his jeans quickly, her nimble fingers easily pulling his pants down and she stroked him against his boxers. He bit his lip to hold back the groan as she leaned down and nipped his chin softly. She smiled feeling the stubble against his chin scrape her in the most delicious of sensations.

"Baby, if you keep playing and teasing, I will cum in my boxers", he groaned out. She pulled his boxers down his slim, toned hips, pushing them down to his ankles, slinking back up his body. He watched as she ran two fingers across her slit and then down his cock to get him slick as she slowly lowered herself on him. They moaned in unison as Chrissy set a brutal pace, her cit hitting his pelvis with each violent thrust of her hips. Misha lifted his hips up to match hers and he groaned as he felt the slow but building coil in his groin. He pressed his thumb against her clit, earning a soft scream of his name to fall from her lips. She rode him faster, swirling her hips at the end of each thrust bringing him to the edge of his orgasm. Chrissy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Misha sent her over the brink of pleasure, her walls tightening around his cock and dropped him from the point of no return. She collapsed onto his sweat dampened chest, panting. He stroked a lazy pattern up her back feeling the soft, but sticky skin beneath his fingertips. He smirked, feeling a bit gloating. _This is my girlfriend...The girl who showcases her emotions, who tells me exactly what she's thinking. I'm definitely making the right choice this weekend._ She slowly pulled herself off of him and he followed her to her room, pulling her to him from behind; he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you, you know that I do right?" He whispered against her ear. She smiled, tilting her head to the side so she could look at him.

"Oh Heavens no, I had no idea that you loved me. I thought you were only in this for the sex", she teased. He bit her ear lobe gently, placing a loving kiss just under her ear which earned him a laugh. He smiled as he released her, she turned to face him fully.

"But I do know that you love me, silly. You tell me all the time. Not only do you tell me, but you show me all the time", she replied. His smile widened as he eyed her body up and down, running a single finger along her collarbone.

"I need to take a quick shower and get back to the bakery, okay?" She asked. He shrugged slowly.

"Baby, you own your own business. You don't have to ask me. Do what you want", he answered as he walked to the drawer she had in her dresser just for him. He pulled on some boxers and walked to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet while she brushed her teeth. The shower was running so it would have time to warm up and he watched as she started flossing as well with a smile on his face. She returned his smile once she caught him looking at her. She stepped into the shower and he brushed his teeth.

"I really hope my mother's plane is on time. Leave the water on babe, I want to hop in after you're done", he said. She laughed as she washed his hair.

"What? Too good to shower with me?" She teased. She rinsed her hair out and washed her body quickly so he would have hot water to shower with. She stepped out and he wrapped a towel around her, pulling her to him using the towel. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you", he said as he pushed his boxers down and tossed them to the hamper. He stepped in and groaned appreciatively as the warm water hit his shoulders. Chrissy made her way out of the bathroom and jumped, hearing his phone buzz from the bedside table. She walked over to see who it was and tilted her head seeing the message that popped up.

_'Thanks for talking me through everything earlier. I really appreciated it. I love you and I'll see you soon'-V_

Chrissy bit her lip, wondering when Misha had called her. She took in a deep breath and walked to her dresser, pulling on a pair of panties. She heard the shower turn off and Misha walked out with a towel around his waist. She blatantly stared at the water drops, slowly sliding down his slim, but tight form. She walked over to him as he ran his hand down his face to get the excess water off. His eyes met hers as she leaned up and planted a soft, but passionate kiss on his slightly damp lips. He pulled her in closer, his hands placed at her waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and he picked her up, depositing her on the bed before he pulled away. He was breathing a bit hard and he smiled down at the young woman who made his heart race every time she so much as looked at him.

"I love you too", she said. He smiled and kissed her once more before pulling her up into a sitting position as he walked to his drawer to get a pair of boxers on. She scrambled to her feet and pulled a bra on, struggling with the clasp until she felt Misha's strong, warm hands slip between her own hands and clasp her bra where she needed it. She smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate that", she said. He pushed her wet hair aside and kissed from her neck to her shoulder.

"Anything for you, my love", he whispered. She felt goosebumps rise up on her skin as she walked to her closet for a pair of jeans and a shirt, her back to him while he got dressed.

"Oh, your phone buzzed when I came out of the bathroom. It nearly gave me a heart attack", she said with a laugh. She sifted through her shirts, wondering which one to wear.

"Who was it?" He asked, almost sounding nervous. Chrissy forced herself to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't look", she said, nearly struggling to keep her voice chipper. She pulled down a plain, black tshirt and pulled it on over her head. She padded back over to the bed and then looked around, wondering where her towel had gone when she was knocked over from her side onto the bed, Misha straddling her hips.

"Surprise attack of love"! He exclaimed as she laughed. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to give her a bruising kiss which she returned hungrily. When he pulled away from her, he admired her heaving chest.

"I know you have to get to work", he said softly. She looked at him helplessly, she would love nothing more than to spend the day in bed with him. She ran her fingers up his arms, catching his attention.

"And you have to pick up the babies and your mama", she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead before climbing off of her, helping her to her feet. She noticed from the corner of her eye that his phone was off of the bedside table. She smiled at him before walking to her shoes which were placed neatly in the shoe rack.

"Chrissy, tomorrow night...Let's go do something", he stated suddenly. She turned to look at him as she slipped on her shoes. A smile was starting to grace his face but he did in fact look almost nervous, if not scared.

"Okay, what do you want to do? Are the babies coming? Your mother too?" She asked, curious. She saw something in his face shift then and he laughed, walking up to her. He picked her up bridal style and she squealed, wrapping her arms around her to regain her balance.

"Yes, they are. I also want you to wear that brownish dress you have in your closet next to the blue dress", he stated. She shrugged with a smile.

"If you say so, boss", she said mimicking a salute, playfully. He set her down and she grabbed a light sweater from the closet closest to the door.

"I'll see you soon, Baby", he said as she opened the door. She turned to look at him and smiled exuberantly.

"I'll see you soon", she repeated walking out. He smiled and then took his phone out of his pocket, looking at the message. He typed a quick response, locking the door from the inside.

_'I'll be there soon. Have the kids ready'-M_

_\-------------------------------_

As Chrissy walked to the Shoppe, she couldn't stop her thoughts from roaming. Misha had stepped out for a bit while I was dealing with Mr. Henderson, but he did say he was talking to Jared. He wouldn't lie to me, would he? No, Misha loves me. He wouldn't lie to me. Then why didn't he just tell me he had talked to Vicky? Would I have liked it? Well, it's better than me finding out on my own. Wait, he said Jared called him. Maybe they had been texting throughout the day? Damn, this is so frustrating. Chrissy's thoughts were a mess as she unlocked the door to the bakery and propped it open, sighing as a warm bluff of air came into her face. She sent a quick text to Misha.  
  
 _'Be safe. I love you. When you bring the kiddies here, I promise to give you the best kiss you've ever gotten in your life'-C_

She smiled as she pressed 'Send', pulling her damp hair up into a bun. She washed her hands and set about making new desserts for the display case tomorrow. She turned the radio up louder than she normally would. She sighed and suddenly, Chrissy was crying. She propped her arms up on the counter and hung her head between them as the tears came freely. W _hat if he's cheating on me with her? I mean...it seems suspicious but let's just give Misha the benefit of the doubt. He's never given me a reason to mistrust him, just push it aside. Take a few deep breaths, he loves me. He'll be here soon with the kids and they can't see me like this. Misha would never cheat on me, ever._ She grabbed a towel from under her sink and as she squatted down, she heard rapid, little footsteps. She wiped her face quickly, making sure all the tears were gone.

"Hi, welcome to Drury Lane! How can I help"-"Chrissy"! Two excited voices screamed. She looked over the counter to see West and Maison trying to peer over the counter with their big, blue eyes, so much like their father's. She smiled.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked. They both turned their head and Chrissy followed their line of sight seeing Misha park in the spot across the street. She stared at him as he crossed the steet, the leather jacket looked great with his dark green tshirt and his jeans. She swallowed as he walked through the doorway and his smile was quickly replaced with a frown when he saw the glossy look in her eyes.

"Chrissy"-"Why are you crying, mommy?" West asked. Chrissy's eyes left Misha's as she looked down at West. She walked around the counter, careful to make a bigger arc than she normally would. Misha watched as Chrissy knelt down to be Wests' height.

"I really bumped my hip into the corner of that counter a few minutes ago. I think there might be a bruise", she said. Misha sighed in relief, kneeling down next to West and smiled at Chrissy. She returned his smile and leaned forward, kissing Wests' forehead and then picking up Maison who squealed, wrapping her arms around Chrissy's neck. Misha stood with her and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close and place a gentle kiss to her soft, pink lips.

"I'll be back in a few hours. You're going to come spend the night at home with me, right?" He asked sounding hopeful. She smiled and kissed him chastely.

"Okay. I love you, be safe", she said. He smiled and pulled all three of them into a tight hug.

"I love you, babies. Be safe and you two listen to Chrissy", he said. They nodded in unison, smiling. Misha left with the image in his mind of West hugging Chrissy's leg and Maison burying her face in Chrissy's neck.   
\---------------------  
A few hours later, Misha was taking his shoes off by his door; he was exhausted. He sent a quick text off to Chrissy. He heard a knock on the door as he was taking his jacket off. He opened the door and cold lips immediately crashed into his and he felt slim hips in his hands. He turned his head away, his eyes meeting Vicky's.

"Vicky, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. Her eyes were rimmed with red, almost as if she had had a bit too much to drink.

"Misha, I love you. I miss you and I want to be with you again. We had thirteen years together, I'm not ready to give it up", she said as she pressed her hands against the front of his jeans. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her side, leading her to the couch. He pushed her down to sit on the couch.

"Vicky, I'm not with you. I'm with Chrissy"-"Chrissy this, Chrissy that...Chrissy Chrissy Chrissy. Misha I can please you in more ways than she can", she hissed. Misha sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know...I don't have to be nice about this divorce. I will take your kids away", she threatened. Misha went limp, his hands dropped from hers as he turned to look at her.

"Why...Why would you do this to me? Not only that, why would you do this to your kids?" He asked, sounding appalled. She reached around his neck and pulled him onto her lap, kissing him. Misha tried lifting his limbs, but he suddenly felt very heavy. He braced his hands on the side of her, trying to push away.

"O-Oh...I'm...Maison, West, go upstairs to the play room", a soft, trembling voice said. Misha wrenched his face away, turning to look right at Chrissy. She looked as if she had stepped on someone's toes by accident, she was carrying two take-out bags. Misha stood quickly, his face pleading.

"Baby, I promise"-"What? What are you going to tell me this time? It's Jared?" She said cutting him off. He stared at her, watching as her face crumpled a bit.

"Baby, I just didn't want to upset you", he started. She dropped the bags, crossing her arms over.

  
"Upset me? Because this is so much better, right?" She asked. Misha could feel his eyes stinging, but he refused to cry with Vicky there. Chrissy turned on her heel and walked out, keeping a straight face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me, hate me, comment?(:


	10. Don't Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song   
> "Don't Go Away" by Buckcherry. Link down below (:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVB5Rlv5oEo

Chrissy climbed into her car and sat there, buckled up and sniffling. The tears came freely, sliding down her cheeks as she covered her eyes with her hands, rubbing them. She jumped, hearing a tap on her window. Misha stood there, tears sliding down his cheeks. Chrissy rolled down her window and gave him a pointed glare.

  
"What do you want?" She said, trying to stay angry.

  
"I just want a chance to explain, Chrissy. I've never given you a reason to mistrust me"-"You lied to me today, Misha. You could have just told me you were talking to Vicky. Why did you tell me it was Jared?" She asked, cutting him off. Misha sighed and rubbed the tears off his face. He opened the door of the passenger side and got in, taking her hands.

  
"I was scared that you were going to be mad", he said. Chrissy frowned at him and shook her head in disbelief.

  
"Are you serious? Out of everything you could tell me, the best you can come up with is you were scared that I would be mad? That is a crock of shit, Misha. I don't get mad that you talk to your ex", she hissed. He was surprised, he'd never thought Chrissy would get so mad.

  
"You're getting pretty upset right now, actually", he said. He instantly regretted saying anything the way her face shifted, she looked murderous.

  
"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry for getting upset at the fact you lied to me! You could have just told me in the first place that Vicky had called you. Get out of my car", she replied. Misha sighed and wiped his eyes again.

  
"Baby, please"-"Get out of my car. I need to think", she repeated. He sighed and looked at her, he didn't get anything but her profile. He could see the tears sliding down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, kiss away the pain he caused her. He didn't know what to say so he just got out, closing the door behind him. She turned on her car and drove off, turning the music off. She parked in the labeled spot just outside of her apartment building. She sniffled again, wiping her eyes. She turned her car off and got out, walking into the lobby. She smiled as the doorman opened the door for her, tipping his hat to her. She quickly rushed to the elevator and it dinged, opening as she saw a couple walk off. She smiled gently at them as they gave her in an 'I'm in love with them' smile. She sniffed as she pressed the button, she took a deep breath and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and saw Misha's name pop up on her phone.

  
 _'Chrissy, I really am sorry I didn't tell you that Vicky had called. I'm really sorry I lied and said that it was someone else. I understand if you don't forgive me right away'-M_

  
Chrissy let out a soft sigh, running her hand through her hair. She dropped her phone into her purse and decided to ignore the text for awhile.  
\-----------------------  
After Misha finally managed to get Vicky home safely,with the result of her puking in the passenger side of his car; he walked into the house carrying two sleeping toddlers. After placing them in their beds, he sent a quick text to Chrissy.

  
 _'Chrissy, I really am sorry I didn't tell you that Vicky had called. I'm really sorry I lied and said that it was someone else. I understand if you don't forgive me right away'-M_

  
He didn't expect her to respond tonight and he quickly took a shower, mulling over his thoughts. _How could I have ever lied to Chrissy; I love her so much and she deserved the truth. I should have just told her the truth. She never, ever gave me crap for talking to Vicky._ He sighed again and shook his head, washing his hair. As he stepped out, he heard his phone ding and he ran to his pants that were lying on the floor. He slipped and fell onto his palms as he fished around in the pants pockets. He jerked his phone out of his pocket and smiled, seeing Chrissy's name pop up on his phone; he opened the message.

  
 _'I will be at Drury Lane at 8. We need to talk. Goodnight'-C_

  
He sighed in relief, the 'goodnight' was a good sign. He had to be there at least by seven-thirty. He had to show her he was sorry. He looked at his red palms as he set his alarm, grabbing a pair of boxers. He climbed into bed and sighed, reaching over and grabbed the pillow Chrissy would sleep on; he hugged it to his chest, wishing he could just rewind the entire day as he gazed at the little, black felt box sitting on his bedside table.  
\--------------------  
Misha paced outside of the shoppe, the kids in the car sleeping. His hair was unkempt from the many times he had run his hands through it. He stopped when he heard footsteps, turning around and came face to face with Chrissy. She looked surprised to see him there early.

  
"Chrissy thank you so much for letting me"-"Misha I didn't come here to hear the I'm sorrys, or the let me explains. It's done. I'm done", she said. She tried to look anywhere but at him; she knew if she looked at his pleading cobalt blue eyes she'd break down and she'd let him back in.

"You said you would give me a chance to change things", he said taking a step towards her his arms open wide.

  
"No. You asked me if I was unhappy would I give you a chance to fix it. I said yes. How do you expect to fix that you were kissing your ex? It's over, we're over", she said. Misha felt as if his whole world was crashing down around him. He reached for her arm and he nearly smacked himself in the face when she recoiled from him; he stared at her, surprised.

  
"Chrissy, why do you flinch like that from me?" He asked in anguish. She sniffled and shook her head.

  
"It's just over, okay? I'm going home now", she replied, walking off. Misha stood there, helpless as she walked away.

  
"Chrissy, please!" He shouted, not caring that people turned and stared at him. She continued walking, not once turning to look at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, bless you and thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> Thanks, Brandon. xoxo, Nikky <3


End file.
